Kung Fu Turtles Movie 1
by marc1986
Summary: This is my telling of this movie if it were the four brothers instead of Po that got the title. Just as a forewarning I leaned to the movie over the turtles in the first movie, at least that is what I've been told, but the second one will be better...I hope. CR are inside.
1. Chapter 1

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) are from Fox Kids and Eastman/Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Prologue

It was another peaceful day in New York city, a home of a multitude of heroes, and there were four main ones that were starting to dislike this silence the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. "Can someone please tell where the shell is all the action." A red masked humanoid turtle shouted as he preformed a roundhouse kick on a hanging punching bag. The red one also went by Raphael or Raph. Out of the group he was one that did not dig the whole love and peace scenario the most.

"What the big deal, Raph? Ever since we beat the Cyber Shredder I have had plenty of time to care for my comics." An orange masked humanoid turtle, named Michelangelo or Mikey, questioned and stated while placing a comic by the name: Justice Force in a protective bag. "I still can't believe they survived Karai's attack at our last lair." He added while trying not to think of that day thankfully his cat Klunk purred affectionately while laying in his Indian style lap to drive his thoughts to neutral space.

"Good thing I told you to always put them away in that safe I designed." A purple masked humanoid turtle, goes by Donatello, Don, or Donnie, said while browsing the internet on his upgraded computer. "I'm sorry that I didn't have time to make another one for the artifact that the Utroms gave to you, father." He added a bit sorrowfully to an elderly looking humanoid rat.

"It is alright, my son. I will always have the memories of my master Hamato Yoshi in my heart, just as I do with my family and friends." The rodent said while placing a reassuring hand on the brainiac's shoulder. The rodent was their father, but he also went by Master Splinter, Master, or Splinter.

"Guy's I'm still sorry over all that had happened with that." A blue masked humanoid turtle, Leonardo or Leo, confessed to them while trying to meditate, but he couldn't, not with that specific conversation. The others knew that he felt bad about that and thanks to the Ancient One's training he didn't let it take over his life.

"No sweat, Leo, and after the whole Demon Shredder thing she FINALLY stopped bugging us." Raphael said to him, so he didn't feel so bad before giving his punching bag a hard punch near the center. 'But with all this damn quite her going back to Shredder ways would make everything better.' He thought after the punch made contact.

'With all of the Shredders gone then maybe the version of the Earth that Drako/Damiyo's son sent me to won't happen.' The purple one thought before seeing through the reflection of the computer saw the punching bag flying.

"Whoops. Guess that one was a little hard." Raph admitted as the bag continued to fly. The only thing that stopped it was a sword, but not from Leo, and the others were a little surprised to see the person in question.

"Good afternoon, Turtles." A familiar female: Karai said while sheathing her sword, and then finished with a traditional bow. The others went over to meet her, and wondered what she had been up to since the wedding of their first two human friends.

"Hey, Karai." The blue one began while admiring the New York civilian outfit. Nothing bad: just a casual T-shirt, blue jeans, and sandals, but she was beautiful in it. The field leader turtle knew that it was too late and not proper for such a thing, but he was happy that she had Chaplin, who was never really that bad of a guy, got together.

"It is good to see you, and I am sorry that I haven't been around to see you." She said to them. What she had told them was true, with the low level of opponents the Justice Force, the Foot, the Ninja Tribunal, the Acolytes, the Ancient One, and even Bishop on occasion; as soon as their two first human friends: Casey Jones and April O` Neil got hitched it caused several other guys to try to step up including Chaplin.

"It's cool. At least we haven't been totally forgotten." Raphael said while giving her a handshake. Back when she first betrayed them he would NEVER have even thought about doing this, but after seeing Bishop change in the future he decided that she could too; and she did. "Besides how many times did you ask old four eyes for bedroom adjustments?" He questioned with a smirk.

"Well…we…" She stuttered, and knew what he was referring to. After Casey it was the Foot's tech-head to try and succeeded in going out with her. However she did not want to give them ALL of the details so she put on a semi-version of her old self. "We have been doing well in that field and that is all you need to know reptile." She said to them in her old tone, but there was still a mischievous twinkle in her eyes that the red one caught.

"Fair enough." The purple one said and then added, "Speaking of which, where is…" He was stopped when they all heard coughing. They all looked over in the same doorway that she came from, and say a red haired an covered in punching bag innards.

"Right here, Donatello." He said as he walked over to the others. They all could see that he was covered in the remains of the punching bag, and in an instant Karai helped dust him off.

"Thank you Mis-I mean, thanks Karai." He said to her when most of it was gone. In the time that he started working for the Foot he dug Karai's appearance and her attitude as a whole, and all that time he had to call her Mistress, but now it was hard for him not to say it since the reformat of the Foot.

"I saw at the wedding that Adam often gazed at the Tribunal member: Shikara-Shishou. Why?" Karai questioned her former enemy. That and the battle with Demon Shredder were the only times that she met those humans, so she didn't know too much about them or their behavior.

"Would you believe that he has a crush on her?" The orange masked one said to her. The news of the strongest female that they had seen and an average Joe through them for a loop, and by the looks on their faces it did the same to them. As Raph moved to put in another punching bag he spotted Chaplin gazing around the lair. He knew full well that they have seen their new home which made him ask a simple question.

"What are you lookin` for Chaplin?" He questioned while balancing the bag on one shoulder and gripping on of his sai with the other. They may have been pals now a days, but trust was one thing he had little of for some people right off the bat.

"Just looking for Serling. Ever since the wedding I have been dying to know of his schematics." He said and then looked around for the silver robot. The four knew of Serling when they were sent to the future, and thanks to the virus Viral he was stuck with them in the past. However before he left the four threatened to turn him into scrap should he tell them ANYTHING about the future…even they themselves had the whole journal incident.

"With Casey and April. You know helping them with their luggage and all that." Michelangelo said to him. Soon the team went back to doing what they did in the beginning, and after a few hours they all saw a familiar portal open up on one of their walls. From it came the rabbit swordsman: Usagi and his gambling rhino: Gennosuke, Gen for short.

"Usagi, Gen it's great to see some more friendly faces." Leonardo said and then gave the traditional bow as did the rabbit. The two met in the Battle Nexus, which Raph is grateful that the Foot destroyed Mikey's trophy during the ambush, and have been like best buds with a different fighter, one by the name of: Traximus ever since, and he didn't mind these guys either. "What are you two doin` here? I mean, what about Hebi and his army?" The hard shelled reptile questioned.

"For the moment the snake is under custody, Leonardo-san." Was the white hare's answer. He then saw Raphael, who had gotten his replacement bag hung, was pounding on it harder than the last. "I seem to have won the bet, Gen. Raphael-san seems to have gotten angry in the month of silence." The swords-bunny commented with a solid smirk. He and his old friend were having a bet to see how fast it would be for the loner of the turtles to snap.

"What do you mean Usagi? I mean he's beating on that punching bag, what's the harm in tha-." Gen said, but was cut off as the bag went flying and forced the hornless rhino to slam into the wall.

"Hey, Usagi…Gen." Raph said while walking over to the group. He paused out of annoyance since just like Casey, Raphael couldn't handle that guy all that much. "Usagi, I gotta know one thing - everyone here in our world is getting with someone, for the exception of us, so what about you?" He questioned the hairball of that certain field.

"There is no one, Raphael-san." He answered back quickly; a bit too quickly for the turtle's sake.

"Really?" Leonardo questioned. "What about that female samurai guardian? What was her name again…oh, that's right: Tomoe Ame." He added and for a moment could have almost saw a blush on the fellow swordsman's face.

"Of course not, Leonardo-san. We are simply old friends, that's all." He said to them hastily, but calmly. By this time Gen had gotten the bag off of him and was back on his feet, and despite being pinned he heard everything. He walked over behind his friend and decided to speak in the blue turtle's defense.

"Now, now Usagi. What about the times you and her-." He said and once again he was stopped, but this time it was due to the sheath of the rabbit's sword to his stomach.

"Pay no heed to Gen. He often likes to speak of nonsense." Usagi said while resting his hands from his blades. "The real reason on my visit is to offer you, your brothers, and your master to go to a village around where you landed that is pretty peaceful." He offered and instantly heard a growl from the rage filled reptile, but he ignored it.

"Hmm, perhaps it is best to get out of the city for a while to clear our minds." Splinter said to them, admitting that he enjoyed the idea.

"To go to a place that is just like Kyoto Japan the place of bushido." Leonardo said while explaining that Usagi's world is similar to when the five ventured into an Utrom virtual history book thanks to their friend Mortu.

"It sounds okay, but I have one condition." Michelangelo said to them, and all including Chaplin, Karai, Usagi, and Gen waited for him to continue. "If I can bring all my comics with me." He finished which gave them a group groan over what he had said.

"Of course Michelangelo." The tall mouse creature said with a smile since he knew no matter how old his sons get they will always have a certain quality that will never change.

"Great, then I'm in." He shouted proudly, and started to pack the comics. Raph was thinking of going, but something that did not sit well with him.

"There gonna be any butt to kick?" He asked in his usual tone that gave them all a shiver as he slammed his right fist into his left .

"None at all, Raphael-san. It is simply a peaceful village that has seen peace for several years." The rabbit answered back with no problem in his voice.

"Then why aint you comin`?" He asked back, wondering if the place was so peaceful then why were they going and not him.

"Due to the actions of a friend I am banned from such a place until they say it's alright." He answered back while giving his friend a ticked look through his eyes.

"Oh sure, blame the guy who stumbled out of an eatery, and end up bumping into one of the strongest cats in town." The rhino said trying to protect himself, but only admitted to his problem. Usagi knew that was no accident he knew that move was on purpose. As the rabbit and the rhino watched the team pack up things that they wanted to bring over and over course their weapons, but it was also about that time that the rabbit felt something rub on his pants, and saw that it was their cat: Klunk.

"One other thing. Perhaps it's best if your cat remains here." He asked and added, "As Leonardo can vouch for me my dimension is filled with animal like creatures, and no humans." Mikey instantly took his cat into his arms.

"On second thought guys, maybe I should stay here, to keep an eye on Klunk." The orange hero said while looking nervously at the group. Karai walked over to the turtle, since she did not want to interrupt she stayed silent, until now.

"Since it would be wise for the Foot to remain here. Maybe Chaplin and I can watch Klunk for you." She offered to them since living on the streets she often watched the strange beauty of street cats and loved their appearances. Besides she often spoke to Chaplin about getting a pet or two, and this might help them.

"Nice try, Karai, but Klunk only react good with turtles, so I guess…" Michelangelo started, but stopped when he saw his cat jump out of his arms, and into Karai's arms. "Klunk." He muttered angrily under his voice; he knew that overtime the cat liked her, but the Christmas kitty could have played along just a bit longer.

"You were sayin` Mikey." The red one said while giving him a noogie. Usagi, Splinter, and Leonardo went over to one of their walls, drew on it, and was able to create the right portal.

"This portal will take you just outside the village's boundaries." The rabbit informed them. He saw that the others were already set to go to the place. "And no Michelangelo there will be no one there to ask for proof. They are all quit trustworthy." He added since he knew what the comical one had in mind.

"Thanks Usagi, owe you one of telling us about this village." The field leader said, and with one final bow he left. The other three gave a farewell in their own style, and ended with the rodent.

"As my sons have said: thank you for giving us this vacation to get away from the this city." The elder said and added, "Thank you too, Karai for watching the city." He then entered the portal which vanished once his tail passed all the way through.

"What do you think, father? Should we find a place to live first?" Leonardo questioned after gazing at their new surroundings, and received a nod from their father. With that this new chapter began, but is it a whole new life or a vacation.


	2. Chapter 2

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Chapter 1: Dragon Warrior?

"Legends tell of a legendary warrior…who's Kung Fu skill was the stuff of legend. He traveled the land in search of worthy foes." A voice said as a cloaked warrior with a straw hat walked down an old bridge to an older restaurant. The restaurant that he went into had several animal creatures: ox, buffalo, wolf, snake, and innocent rabbits. The wanderer ignored all of that and sat down with his bowl of ramen, a food that the wanderer has gotten used to, but was interrupted by one of the creatures inside the wooden walls.

"I see you like to chew. Maybe you should chew on my fist!" An ox exclaimed calmly and then harshly with his right fist slammed on the table. The threat was aimed at the new arrival that for the moment was still chewing.

"The warrior said nothing, for his mouth was full. There were also kids present, so he wanted to show them proper table manners." The voice said as the creature rose his hand in the, 'wait a minute', style. "Then he swallowed. And then he spoke." The voice added.

"Enough talk. Let's fight!" The hat wearing warrior said with his own lips to the voice raiser.

"Shashabooey!" The monologer said as the creature stood up and his table and chair burst into splinters. The green skinned warrior fought them with remarkable ease. "He was so deadly in fact, that his enemies would go blind from overexposure to pure awsomeness." The voice said as the warrior preformed a splint kick on a gator and leopard.

"My eyes!" One thug said while running away, and slamming into every support beam there.

"He's too awesome!" Another announced in pure awe.

"And attractive." A black furred cat, that looked like a friend of the warrior, said with an unknown sparkle in her eyes.

"How can we repay you?" A gorilla said with a voice that the warrior heard from in another life.

"There is no charge for being shell-tacular hero." The cloaked one said back to them. "And especially not for attractiveness." He added to the female. The warrior looked up and shouted, "Kablooey!" He shouted while bursting through their roof.

"It didn't matter how many thugs tried to take him. They were no match for his bodacity!" The voice said as the creature in question was beating up more enemies as he was going up. After getting rid of twenty thugs there were two hoards coming at him: one of snow leopard and the other of manned wolf, and with a twinkle of the eye they were all gone. "Never in the history of the world has a turtle been so feared! And so loved." The voice said and warrior stopped at a large structure blocking the sun where a few heroes stood. "Even the most heroic heroes in China, the Furious Five, bowed in respect of this great master of Kung Fu and Ninja." The voice added as the five in questioned did as he said to the turtle.

"We should hang out." One that looked like a monkey said to the turtle.

"Agreed." The turtle responded.

"Not without us." A new voice said, and just like that there were three creatures that the warrior knew.

"Blue broad-swordsman, always a pleasure." The warrior said and saw the two others. "I see that you also brought the green skinned violet wizard, and Tortoise Boy, the shelled wonder."

"Oh golly, gee, I would never miss this Mr. Dragon Master/Turtle Titan sir." Tortoise said enthusiastically.

"Like I said we are going to hang out." He confirmed to them, and after slicing off the tips of the enemies weapons with the ancient nunchakus they all leapt into battle.

"But hanging out would have to wait. Because when your facing the 10,000 demons of Demon Mountain, there's only one thing that matters, and that's…" The voice said as the warriors…and sidekick went into battle, but was stopped by an unknown voice.

"Wake up, Michelangelo." A familiar voice said through the monkey's body.

"Come on, Mikey, you don't want to be late for the morning rush again." A voice that sounded like a brother said through the mouth of a snake.

"What?" The orange masked warrior questioned and then fell down, down into the pit of evil demons.


	3. Chapter 3

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids along with Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Chapter 2: To live a dream?

The person that was dreaming that faithful dream stirred, and opened his eyes. The person in question was the youngest of a family of five: Michelangelo. The orange masked turtle looked around his room and saw every form of merchandise of the land's heroes: the Furious Five around his room. "Mikey, get off you shell, and let's go." The second voice from before said, and that was when he looked over and saw there was another at his doorway: Donatello.

"Do I have to Donnie?" The young one questioned while getting to his four toed feet.

"Yes, unless you want to take it up with Leo and Master Splinter, again." The purple one commented before heading down the stairs. It had been about a month since they had left New York and entered this valley. The team of five have been welcomed by all even though one of the five causes fear for the villagers and that one person was the next to come by his room.

"Geez, leave to you Mikey, to geek up a room in the short time we've been here." The harsh sentence was from the second oldest: Raphael. The red masked one really enjoyed this world since there wasn't any tech that got on his nerves, true that he no longer had his bike, but he adjusted.

"No one asked you." The youngster commented back while pointing an accusing finger at the bully brother. Naturally the statement did nothing to him as he shook it off with no problem.

"Oh, the next time you call out Tortoise boy the shelled wonder, I'm gonna take my sai and shove it ten inches down you pie hole." He threatened while pulling out a weapon that never left his side, and pointed it at the brother. They each may have one bedroom each, one solitary bathroom, and a fully functional kitchen down below, but the team did not like how Michelangelo often talked in his sleep.

'Yeah right.' The owner of the room thought in sarcasm even though that his brother lived by his threats. He buried the image of his sai going down his throat, and decided to do his morning ritual. "Monkey. Crane. Mantis. Tigress. Viper." He said while having his body move into the poses of his toys on the widow seal. After putting on the show of a belly dancer he was caught off guard when he heard a voice.

"Mikey…what are you doing?" The member of the family that asked that was Leonardo, their field leader, and the oldest brother. Michelangelo quickly spun around to see the blue masked turtle standing in his doorway.

"What is with you guys, can't a turtle have a little bit of privacy." Argued the orange one. He did not know why his brothers found it necessary to keep barging in just so he could help out in the shop. 'Don't get why their on my case, I mean Raph hardly, if ever, shows for work.' He thought to himself, but added, "Don't worry bro, I know what your gonna say, and I'll be right down."

"That's sort of it, but, and don't take this the wrong way, but won't you be embarrassed if someone sees you doing that." Leo said back to him in a calm fashion. His brother may have worn women's dressings when it came to the first time meeting the Professor along with other times, but he becomes slightly concerned when he starts doing that sort of thing.

"No worries. We're ninja after all, trained so no one can see us." He said calmly and boastfully. He then saw that the blue turtle was pointing at his window.

"Then, why don't you turn around?" He offered, and that was exactly what he did, and when he did he saw a pig woman watering her plants while staring at him. When he noticed that look he became pretty out of place. At first he pointed at the toys, but decided to put the blame on the eldest son.

"Leo, I'm gonna…" He started, but couldn't finish since he was gone. He turned back to the five toys, and gently petted the head of the one to the far right, "I'll see you later." He said to the Viper figure before running out of his room, but quickly doubled back and added, "Can't forget about you." He told one of his favorite throwing stars that he won from a drawing two weeks back.

"What is keeping you, my son?" The father of the four shouted up to the stairwell that led down to the kitchen. The last of the four stopped at the edge of the stairs, and then looked down.

"I really hope he's not mad." He said to himself, well, he thought he was by himself.

"I'll help ya find out, bro." A voice said, and before the chucker could do anything he was sucker kicked by one of his brothers from the ceiling to the back of the head. This caused him to belly slide on the wooden stairs of the small two story building. He ended his trip with an unimpressed chin fall.

"Sorry, I'm late, father." The turtle said before standing back up. The building first floor was big enough that the brothers did not need to slouch at all.

"Thank you for the apology, but tardiness does not make tea." The elderly rat said as he carried an average drum of Jasmine tea to one of the back tables. Shortly after getting here their father saw an empty building and made a tea shop from it, calling it: Hamato Hovel in honor of his master and the turtles 'grandfather'.

"Still, sorry about that. Guess after all my training, I'm still a slacker." The forth turtle commented while getting to work. He saw the tube of rice and moved that to the right spot.

"What were you doing up there? With all of that talking it was as if Leatherhead was in your room." The ninja master said to his student with light humor, and after setting down the Jasmine container he waited for an answer.

"It was nothing sensei, just a crazy dream." He said to the father figure while accidentally spilling some of the rice. Aside from all the tea that they could have the Hovel also made foods that went good with tea.

"About what?" The mouse questioned and saw that the youngest gave him a raised eyebrow, so he added, "What were you dreaming about this time: you and the Justice Force saving the world, you being the Green Mantle, or perhaps of Klunk stumbling onto the Utrom ooze and was added to the team as a Teenage Mutant Ninja Kitty?" He was beside himself weather or not to tell him of the most recent dream of his since a day after moving in Splinter warned all of us not to fight just relax.

"Uh…what was I…? I was dreaming about…" He started trying to find the answer, and then he realized that his hands were moving on their own. When he looked down he had four rice cakes ready to be served, so he used those. "Rice balls." He said after putting the last of eight on a plate.

"Rice balls? You were really dreaming about rice cakes?" Splinter questioned after pouring a cup of Oolong tea for a regular. He knew that this son was about food eating, comic reading, and procrastinating, but he also knew that there was something off about his answer.

"Of course, Master Splinter, what else would I be dreaming about? Other than the safety of our own business." He answered back not noticing that he added something extra to one of the rice balls until he handed it to a kid. "Careful. That ball has a very sharp taste." He warned since his father had another rule: who's ever behind the counter, stays there.

"Very well." The rat said and continued serving tea to the civilians. When the crowd died down the rodent asked a simple question, "Why aren't you in uniform?" The turtle knew what he meant. Thanks to Donnie, those that worked had to follow a dress code.

"I'm on it." He said and put an apron on along with a wooden barrel hat. 'At least the hats part pretty cool.' He thought and went back to the counter. This was torture for him he REALLY wanted to do that, but he couldn't upset Splinter while Raphael often wailed on innocent trees to unleash his fighter's rage.

"Very good." The father said and returned to the customers. Michelangelo turned to three pictures on the wall. Each one was that of an animal version of their 'family' which none of the four believed that their father could pull that wish off in this town.

"I still can't believe that you were able to get those guys' pictures, Master Splinter." The partier said in praise. After giving an older gent a Black tea he too looked at the pictures.

"Yes, my master Yoshi, Tang Shen, and Mortu." Splinter said from left to right. Hamato Yoshi and Tang Shen were rats: similar to Splinter himself, and Mortu was a lizard, but thinner than their pal - Leatherhead. The five were astounded that the artist here was able to make a picture that detailed just by description. "I know that you and your brothers have grown restless of not using your ninja skills outside of nocturnal training, but we have come here to relax; not to fight." Splinter said to him after a deep sigh.

"Yes. I know sensei. Our place is here = behind the counter." Mikey said with a deep sigh. That was when the rodent smiled, and walked over to his son. After getting a good distance he placed a comforting hand on the orange one's shoulder.

"No my son. My place is behind the counter while yours…." He started but stalled; using his ninja speed and reflexes he placed six plates of tea and biscuits on the green one's arms. "Is out there for the customers." He finished before going back to making some more. "And do not forget: service with a smile." He added with a satisfied smirk.

"Of course." The fourth one said before looking through one of the windows and saw his dream spot. The others: Leonardo - helping deliver their food and beverages, Donatello - who was in the back filling the barrels, and prepping the buckets, and Raphael - lounging on the roof all looked at the Jade Palace, and wondered what the chosen few were doing right now.


	4. Chapter 4

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Chapter 3: Possible threat

Upon the highest mountain in the valley rested a temple. This temple housed five warriors each possessing phenomenal fighting powers, and there was a red panda playing a flute in the courtyard of the temple, not knowing that he was about to be ambushed by the five. A tiger creature hid behind a boulder, a monkey stashed itself behind a bush which they both moved into a different position; there was a coiled snake on one of the pillars which made the first move. The snake, monkey, tiger, and a crane, who tried an air attack, went after the red panda. The big tailed man put up more than a fight for the five since he blocked or evaded their attacks. "Well done, students…if you were trying to disappoint me." The creature said softly at first and then severely harshly. He then used his cane as a pointed while speaking of their flaws. "Tigress, you need more ferocity!" He started with the stripped one.

'I see that he is not yet pleased, but I know that I am the right call for the Dragon Warrior.' She thought while attempting to catch her breath.

"Monkey, greater speed." He said to the primate who seemed disappointed at his review.

'There goes my confidence on my obstacle course.' He thought in dismay as he watched the stick go on to the third one.

"Crane, height." He berated.

'I'm used to this feeling.' He thought with a monotone voice.

"Viper subtlety."

'Thought I had that nailed.' She thought, and wondered what the last one's report will be.

"Mantis…" He began on the final of the five, but was interrupted by a nervous messenger goose.

"Master Sifu." He began to say during his nego-speech.

"What?!" He shouted back because he was interrupted. After a slight flinch because the cane was to him the long necked bird went ahead with the message he had.

"It's Master Oogway. He wants to see you." He informed and saw the panda by roots creature face turn into somewhat surprise. He left his students without a word and headed to the main section of the temple to see what the master wanted.

"Master Oogway, you summoned me? Is something wrong?" He questioned after racing to the chosen section and was let in by the guards in front and taking a breath. Before him was a big Galapagos tortoise shell balanced on a frail stick which had a message for his ears only.

"Why must something be wrong for me to want to see my old friend?" The turtle said after adjusting himself by taking his neck out of the grove of the staff, and came down to the ground.

"So, nothing's wrong?" Sifu countered with confusion in his voice. He never understood his master since he held a different way of looking at things.

"Well, I didn't say that." He said back calmly while walking to a section of candles at the far wall. When he got there he blew them out, one at a time which got on the others nerves, and by the time he got to the fifth candle, one where he looked like was about to say something, but just kept blowing, Sifu shot a gust of wind which blew them all out in no time.

"You were saying." The red clothed one questioned. He did not want to waste time, he wanted to know the elder dragged him away from training.

"I have had a vision." He answered while staring at the flameless candles. He looked at the smaller creature and added in a serious manner, "Tai Lung will return." That one statement brought back dark memories of the creature in question and his involvement with the creature.

"That is impossible. He is in prison." He countered after shaking off the thoughts of what he is capable of. In truth he was hoping that the tortoise was just pulling his tail, but by the look of his eyes he was not.

"Nothing is impossible." He said calmly, not worried one little bit.

"Zeng." He shouted after his ears showed his fear of that statement. The bird in question arrived, ready to listen to his orders. "Fly to Chorh-Gom prison and tell them to double the guards, double their weapons, double EVERYTHING! Tai Lung does not leave that prison!" He ordered the black goose.

"Yes, Master Sifu!" He exclaimed and immediately took flight after hitting a stone pillar first, but after that he was ready to head to that location. The turtle saw and heard that statement and decided to say what was on his mind.

"One often meets his destiny on the road he takes to avoid it." He said calmly while looking over his shoulder. The red panda heard that, but decided to deal with the problem at hand.

"We must do something! We can't let him march on the valley, and take his revenge!" Sifu said while walking back up to the turtle. "He'll, He'll…" He began to stutter while he was losing his self as he thought what could happen to the village.

"Your mind is like this water, my friend. When it is agitated, it becomes difficult to see. But if you allow it to settle…the answer becomes clear." He said in an off topic fashion while stepping at the pond furthest from the entrance door, tapped it with his staff, and then the reflection showed them the ceiling decoration.

"The Dragon Scroll." The big eared one said in awe as he looked at the ceiling piece's chew toy. He knew the mishap started with that, but he still did not know what he was scheming.

"It is time." He said, confirming that they should find the true owner of the scroll.

"But who? Who is worthy to be trusted with the secret to limitless power? To become the Dragon Warrior?" Sifu questioned since he knew that there was no one in the village capable of such a feat.

"I don't know." He answered back with an innocent voice. 'Maybe those five that arrived with traditional Battle Nexus style could help us.' He though, he may not have seen their faces or heard their voices, but he knew that they may be able to help.


	5. Chapter 5

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Chapter 4: The journey of a thousand steps starts with one tea cart

Back at the Hamato Hovel Michelangelo was having a difficult time giving people their tea and food because of his shell and of his weapons, the nunchucks, which just like Raphael's sais never left him. "Excuse me. Pardon me. Sorry." The orange masked turtle apologized as he tried to maneuver through the narrow path of tables.

"Hey, watch it, Mikey." A pig customer commented as he got hit by the turtle's shell while trying to walk through. The youngest of the turtles looked to his left and saw that he had hit someone with the edge of his shell.

"Sorry about that. Come on Mikey, suck it up." He said to the customer and then to himself since he knew that he was slacking off in terms of serving. Since he saw the blue masked turtle deliver food without bumping anyone. He tried angling himself differently, but that ended in disaster as well

"Ew, gross." A child's voice said aloud. The ninja looked behind him and saw that the tips of his chucks were in a rabbit woman's open top teapot.

"Oh man, a thousand pardons miss." Mikey said after getting his weapons out of her tea and looked right at her. He had heard comments from the towns folk of them having their weapons on when they worked mainly for health issues, but he and the others clean their weapons every night.

'He's really making us look bad.' The angered turtle thought as he watched the show from the top of their home/restaurant. 'I should probably help, but after the time I got ticked off to the guy that short changed me father thinks that I stay up here.' He thought and remembered how he pinned a pig to one of the inner walls with one of his sais inches away from going through one of the nostrils. His fond memory went away when a gong was heard down below.

"What?" The comedian said after hearing the gong as well and saw that someone had left a poster. He headed over there to see what it was about, but something told him that since it had his favorite fighter with four others it had to have been something good. "Master Oogway's choosing the Dragon Warrior! Today!" Michelangelo said aloud after reading the kanji, thankful that their father taught them the meaning of the lines.

'So, that's what that gong was about?' Leonardo thought as he heard his brother's statement. He too heard of them, but the difference was that he was more into learning their styles: not their junk.

"Everyone! Get to the Jade Palace! One of the Five is gonna get the Dragon Scroll!" Mikey announced to all that were just trying to just drink their tea in peace.

'I better get going before father tries to stop me.' Donatello thought after filling the last barrel of rice and then used speed to sneak away. While he was leaving the child of the four had gotten to a table to emphasize why the citizens should be leaving.

"We've waited 1,000 years for this! Just take your tea with you!" The turtle walked over to an elderly rabbit, who was trying to pay, and leave to go to it, but the chucker interrupted him with, "This is the greatest day in kung fu history! Don't worry about paying the bill - Just go!" He pushed the money back onto him and was about to follow the crowd until a voice stopped him.

"Michelangelo! Where are you going?" Splinter questioned to the shell of his son. In truth he heard all the rumors of this village looking for a true warrior, and he knew that his sons were all for seeing who it was, but that did not mean he had to make it easy for them.

"To the Jade Palace." He answered his father with some hint of sorrow in his voice since he had a feeling that the elderly rat would not allow such a thing from him or the other three.

"I know that, my son, but you are forgetting your tea cart." Splinter said while putting a couple of containers that Donatello had filled up onto the cart. Naturally the clown tried to weasel out of it.

"Well, what about Leo, he can do it?" He tried the oldest first, but as soon as he said that he saw that the blue one wall jumped before joining the crowd. "Okay, that's out. How about Don?" He suggested the genius of the brothers. The problem was that he saw the purple one go building hopping. "I'm grasping at straws here, but what about Raph?" He suggested the red one, praying that he hadn't left yet.

"No way, Mikey. Master Splinter said he wanted you to do it. Besides you get along with kids." The turtle said to his brother while just walking over to the front door. "Even though they can beat you in an IQ test." He said just before leaving, which got on the orange one's nerves a bit, but he had to deal with father first.

"There goes the last option, Michelangelo, but on the upside the whole valley will be there, and you'll sell tea and rice balls to all of them." The rat said after seeing the others leave and pushing the cart to the last son.

"Selling tea and rice balls?" Mikey questioned since that did not sound very exciting compared to meeting a certain snake face to face. The father gave him a slow nod, which meant that it was non negotiable, but he had to try. "But, father, I was thinking, maybe I…" He stalled as he saw that stern look in the rodent's eyes.

"Go on?" He questioned wondering if he could come up with a believable lie since it was really evident that he wanted to go now.

"I was just thinking maybe I…" The teenager said and could not think of how to finish it without hurting his feelings. "…could also sell the raisin scones. They're about to go bad." He finished his lie since he was never really good at lying to a creature that raised them, well not to his face.

"That is a wise idea, my son." The master of ninja of the five said to the young one. He knew that it was a lie, but he did have a point since there were only a few people that chose those. "I just knew that you and your brothers would make fine tea serving waiters." He said while walking back to the counter in case someone showed up.

"Yeah. Glad I could help." The young one said while placing his hand on the cart and began to walk over to the palace. After he left the rat looked at the entrance and one thought occupied him.

'I pray that he does take it up there because there is some of that tea packs a mighty punch.' As for the Jade Palace itself, there were already several people there, and a few were using a parade dragon for their celebration.

"I'm a kung fu warrior!" A young rabbit said in happiness as he ran around.

"Me too!" His best friend added while running right beside him. As the children ran around and played before the show there were a few that were still finding a good spot to see the show.

"There's spots at the top." A pig clad in yellow cloth said to his friend.

"Let's go." The pig in purple cloth acknowledged when he saw what his pal was pointing at. As more and more villagers were calmly walking up the stairs Michelangelo was at the base with the cart in front of him and his mouth wide open.

'Oh, man that is a long way up.' He thought before coming up with a way to carry such a thing. He turned it to where the handle was toward the stairs and began to pull. After a slight tug of war fight with the cart he let go of the cart for a breather while laying on his shell. "Almost there." He said thinking that he had been doing it for two hours, and was nearly there, but he was in for a let down when he looked at the stairs. "No! Oh, no!" He said when he saw that he only climbed ten steps.

"Really sorry about this Mikey." Donatello said to his brother as he and Raph were walking up the stairs. There was a part of the brainiac that felt bad for going by roof, but he felt better after what the red turtle had to say.

"But don't worry. We'll try to remember to bring ya souvenir and tell you all about it in vague detail." That said the two of them ran up the stairs with ease. As the orange turtle saw the two leave a thought occurred to the comic reader; one that he had to say aloud.

"No. I'll tell them it in vague detail and I'll bring me back a souvenir." He said and then took off the hat and apron before running up the stairs. As he ran he did not notice that the greenery moved without any wind around; he just wanted to get there before purple and red did.

"It is an historic day. Isn't it, Master Oogway?" Sifu said while watching the prep work being done and then to the turtle that was walking down the stairs.

"Yes, and one I feared I would not live to see." The turtle answered while walking to a big landing that was in front of the center ring. "Are your students ready?" He questioned as he stared at the five young ones.

"Yes, Master Oogway." The red panda said in a serious tone, knowing that one of the five will be the one that the shellback will choose. The older fighter looked at the shorter one and saw that his eyes still lacked one familiar emotion, so decided to tell him of the second purpose of this event.

"Now know this, old friend. Whomever I choose will not only bring peace to the valley…" He started while getting as close as that long neck of his would let him and finished with, "…but also to you." The Galapagos creature finished walking to where he saw the ring and the five.

'What is he talking about? I am just fine.' The red panda pondered as he watched the tortoise walk. A pig in a solid yellow outfit walked beside Oogway, and decided it was time for an important announcement.


	6. Chapter 6

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

A Dragon Warrior shall rise

"Let the tournament begin!" The pig announcer announced as he saw that the Galapagos Tortoise was heading right for him with the Red Panda by his side. After hearing that the festivities were about to start they all cheered, but unknown to them was that there was one turtle struggling to get to the step of the stairs.

'Oh, man, having Hisomi-Shisho's speed would have made that a shell lot easier.' Michelangelo thought after reaching the top and his body was panting for air. He then rolled from belly to shell and decided to celebrate a little bit for his success. "Yeah!" He shouted with both fists to the sky before adding some laughter. The young turtle then leapt from his shell to his feet and then stretched his inner thighs. "Dude that was…" He started to say until he heard the sound of creaking hinges and that was when he turned to the doors and saw that they were closing. "No, no, wait!" He shouted while trying to race for the doors, but his body was still trying to rest. "Wait! I'm coming!" He shouted at the closing door, but as soon as he got to the doorway - the wooden barrier closed on him which sent him all the way down the stairs. Unfortunately no one heard the sound of a domino style fall because of the drums.

'Hmm, the drums sound a bit off today.' One of the pig drummers thought not knowing how right he was. The turtle on the other hand was still falling, and the bad news was that he did not stop until he reached the base.

"Huh? Oh, come on?!" The youngest turtle thought after looking up and saw that he was back at the bottom, right beside the tea cart.

"My son, why are you not back at the top of the mountain like your brothers?" Splinter questioned to the turtle.

"I think that is pretty impossible, sensei. I mean I was up there just a couple of seconds ago; maybe I should just stay here." The orange masked one said to his father while looking at the dirt.

"Perhaps all you need is a little persuasion, Michelangelo." The rodent said before adding, "Take a look at what I have." He requested and the young one obeyed which caused his eyes to grow wide with fright.

"That's my Viper figurine. What are you doing with it, Master?" He exclaimed and questioned. That was when he saw his father figure pull out a match stick, which with a flick of his fingers, was lit.

"Climb up the mountain or the Viper figure gets it." He said and at that instant Mikey took off running almost as fast as when he challenged the bald one. 'Now, if only he could be that quick back home.' The rat thought before looking at the cart. 'I will take this with me. Best if the contents stay in a safe place.' He thought and began to roll it back home. The young turtle made it back to the top of the mountain just in time to hear Shifu say.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, it is my great honor to present to you…Tigress! Viper! Crane! Monkey! Mantis! The Furious Five!" The Red Panda said to the ones that were there; not noticing the green and orange face looking at them through the circular window. The five in question preformed for the crowd a great display of the skills that they each had ending with each of them in a pose and the winged one giving the audience a flap from his wings.

"Yeah! The Furious Five!" The humanoid said in praise, grateful that the rope that held the widow open didn't budge otherwise he would be out of luck. It was then that the teen looked around and saw his brothers in the corner of the large area. "Guys, hey bros, over here." He said to them, and was surprised that one of them turned their heads in his direction.

'Weird thought I heard Mikey." Raphael thought before looking along the wall and saw a piece of green at the open circle. Curious the second oldest went over to see what he thought he saw, and when he got close enough he saw the problem.

"Raph, could you do me a favor, open that door so I could get a closer look." The brother said to the other while pointing over to the door.

"Sure, be glad to bro. Just as soon as I fix one little thing." He answered back which now peaked the slacker's interest.

"Which is what?" He questioned back since he really was quite interested what could be more important.

"This." He answered back and used his sais to break the rope holding the window cover open, and the moment he did the circular chunk hit his fellow turtle right in the face.

"You are so not getting anything for your birthday." Mikey said while rubbing his nose after falling to the ground.

"Warriors, prepare!" Shifu said to the five, so they could truly show to the crowd what they were made of.

"Wait. No. Oh, peaky-hole." The hybrid of human and amphibian said while looking for another window and saw the right thing. The ninja ran up to the door and tried to look into an open slit in the door.

"Ready for battle!" He said to the audience, wondering if they were ready to see the sight.

"Yeah!" Michelangelo said as he looked through his backup window. "The Thousand Tongues of fire!" The teen said in awe after seeing a dragon holder with several fireworks in its 'mouth', and the starter standing on top.

"Whoa, look at that!" A spectator on the inside shouted while walking in front of the hole; blocking Crane's show from the outsider.

"Hey! Down in front! Get out of the way!" The lone turtle shouted while shaking the door which both did little help. He then heard the fireworks go off along, so he took a few steps back. When he did he saw the bird in the middle of a missile barrage, but before he saw the finish he tripped on the stairs, but this time he was able to get a foot hold. The problem was when he looked back up in the sky he saw nothing but crystal blue which caused him to sulk. 'I can't quit now.' He thought and tried to open the door like his brother - with force, but that ended poorly. "Ow." He whimpered after his fist hit wood which caused him to remember the Ninja Tribunal's Mokusei-no-Bushis.

"They're made of wood." Donatello exclaimed on that fateful night.

"That explains the lack of weak spots." The angered one added.

"And why my hand hurts when I punch `em." The youngest one said while shaking his hands. Back at the present his hands now felt the same as at that moment.

"That bamboo pole will do." The present day Mikey said and grabbed said pole, and tried to use it to pole volt, but it only sent him straight into the wall. He heard the crowd cheer for the insect, so he tried again. In this attempt he tried a cartoon catapult, but after tying down a bamboo tree with some loose rope from his belt and moving it from the rock, which was used to weigh it down, with his chucks nothing happened. 'I'm not that heavy.' He thought and tried to get off, but as soon as his body left the plant it chinned him, then hit his head. "Ow. So, plants don't like me." He muttered and decided to wait it out by sitting at the top of the steps…that was until he heard the last one's name.

"And finally Master Viper!" Shifu said which caused the turtle's eyes to widen. The teen turtle looked around and saw a standard tree.

'I'll climb up the tree ninja style and…' Mikey began to think but soon came up with, 'Where are most of the branches?' He noticed that the branches that spread out to the valley and the temple were missing. After some searching he saw them nicely cut in the shadows along with a note. 'Why do I know that the note is bad news?' The orange one thought before reading it:

'I just want to see if you can get in using only the tree limbs that grow to the sky.' The note was written in blue so he knew that it was the training turtle, but he continued to read. 'By the way I told Donnie to give you one tool.'

'I hope it's a gas powered grappling hook.' Mikey thought before looking around and saw one simple rope with a paper on top. 'Please tell me this isn't it.' He thought before reading the note.

'Sorry, Mikey, I knew that you were expecting something cooler, but this will help…when used correctly.' The frustrated him, but it didn't take him long what they had in mind, so he made a lasso, and was able to nail one of the taller branches.

"And believe me, citizens; you have not seen anything yet." Shifu said to them not noticing that one of the local trees was starting to lean.

"I know!" The comical one shouted in anger since to him it sounded that the Red Panda was rubbing it in. He continued to use all the ninja might he had to move the tree while trying not to think who easily the oldest and the smartest ones would be able to do this.

"Master Viper! Face Allirog the impervious and his Fists of Fury." The fluffy tailed one said and the others watched as the passive Green Tree Viper took on a wooden monkey like creature. As soon as she was ready to fight the tree beyond the wall went back to normal stance and sent the holder off to the side.

'Ow, that hurt. Ow, that hurt.' He thought after hitting two points of the right side of the beautiful gate before crash landing on top of one thing that he needed. For the one moment that he was visible for the others to see the Galapagos one felt something.

'Hmm, I felt three great presences and now I felt the whole package.' The elderly turtle thought with wide eyes. He wanted to show to everyone that he was ready, so he raised his right hand. Which caused a collective gasp among everyone. "I sense the Dragon Warrior is among us." He said to his old friend who gave his students a nod to stop all attacks. They did and stood in a shoulder to shoulder formation before the two elders.

"Citizens of the Valley of Peace, Master Oogway will now choose the Dragon Warrior!" Shifu shouted to all of them while thinking, 'Good thing to since one of them will need to learn the secret of the scroll fast.' Unknown to the Panda was that the outsider heard his comment.

"Oh, no! No, no, wait!" The orange clad one said while looking around in desperation about someway to get inside. It was then that the big fan discovered what he was sitting on. 'This has to work.' He thought after picking up one firework, and when the idea hit him he stuffed one in his mouth and stuffed as many he could carry in both arms along with luck used one of his feet to kick a idol chair which sat by the stand on top of the pile.

'I hope the ones I sensed approach soon.' The old master thought while walking down the stairs.

'This is beautiful.' The nunchucks handler thought after seeing that the one chair had enough fireworks on it to make the best 4th of July firework displayers look like novices.

'Those three have not yet moved and the fourth is still out there.' Oogway thought as he neared the end of the staircase that led to the arena.

'This is gonna be good.' The crazy one thought after taking a match that they all had hidden on their belts in case of an emergency, and lit it, but as soon as it was lit a voice was heard.

"Michelangelo!" The father of the boy in question shouted which caused an uneasy quake in fear over came his body. "What are you doing?" He questioned calmly to the green one.

"Uh…me?" He questioned and then saw that the fuse was almost at the end already but he was able to stop it with his own fingers. "Nothing father, really." He said back, but then made the bad call of looking into the rat's eyes which instantly caused him to confess. "I'm wanting to see the Dragon Warrior, but all of my ideas didn't work, so now I'm just desperate." He confessed, but was surprised that it didn't phase the gray furred one.

'Just have to keep up this show until they arrive.' Oogway thought not knowing that they were all going to come, but for different reasons.

"Now, let me see if I got this right, my son." Splinter said as he paced back and forth in front of his student/son. "You and your brothers have been curious of the Furious Five and their need of a Dragon Warrior almost since we got here?" He questioned to the only one there.

"Yep. Sorry, Master Splinter." The teen turtle said back and then added, "But if you don't want me to I can always get off this chair." He said back and was about to until he was pushed by down by Leonardo's gift to him.

"Nonsense, Michelangelo, I knew that you four can not say no to danger, so I'll let you do that." The mouse man said back which eased the chucker a bit.

"Really? Thanks, sensei." He said back and saw that his dad was about to go until he looked over his shoulder to say something.

"Just one thing, son, why do you want to?" He asked calmly while looking at the black fuse.

"I guess because I…love kung fu!" He shouted and after he said that he heard the sound of wood hitting wood, and when he looked at his chair he saw that the cane of his father figure was there. "Wait! Master, what…what did you…" The turtle questioned, but as he sat there trying to ask that the chair fell forward and he then heard the sound of the fireworks start to go off.

"Farewell, my son." He whispered before getting some distance to watch the show. The show consisted of slamming the belly first turtle into the wall, grinding his face a bit, and shooting him skyward. While in the air a few of the fireworks went off, giving the others a show, but after that happened the chair fell apart.

"Uh-oh." The airborne one said before finding himself falling straight down to what he could only guess would be twenty feet, or so, up. The shellback slammed the ring hard, but that moment also forced the other three out of the shadows.

"Mikey!" The blue masked one said and ran over to the ring with red and purple right behind him. As soon as the three made it to the ring they saw that the youngest of the four was already starting to come around.

"What's going on?" Michelangelo questioned after a groan and saw the five with his favorite looking worried at him. He then saw his brothers standing there as well which caused him to add, "What…" He scanned around him until he saw a long finger pointed at him. "What are you pointing…?" He questioned, his head still trying to sift through what was going on around him. "Oh. Ok. Sorry. I just wanted to see who the Dragon Warrior was." The orange one said in a pleading fashion before he was helped up with his brothers.

"Good thing ya got a hard head Mikey." The red one said in a sarcastic way with a smirk on his face.

"What do you mean bro?" The one in questioned asked and then saw that his brother was pointing at a small crate which he went over to get a closer look, and when he did he noticed that it was an imprint of his face. "Cool." He said and as they talked the older turtle of the five there was astounded over what he sensed.

"How interesting." He said while still keeping up his pointing pose. The feline among them watched the show as well, but also decided to get on as to why they were all there.

"Master, are you pointing at me?" Tigress questioned while moving in between the orange and red ones.

"Them." The Galapagos one said while never losing his pointing positions.

"Who?" The fourth one questioned while moving around only to see that the one pointing at him was following him.

"You." The long necked one answered back.

"Me?" The comic reader questioned with excitement starting to form in his voice.

"The universe has brought us the Dragon Warriors." Master Oogway said while raising the teenagers left three fingered hand into the air.

"Wahoo! First I became the Battle Nexus Champion, and now I am the Dragon Warrior." The orange masked one shouted so all could hear him.

"I think your getting a little ahead of yourself, bro." Raphael said which caused the proud turtle to turn to face him.

"What do you mean?" He asked only to watch that the other three were having their arms raised too. "What?!" He shouted in surprise, but he was not the only one.

"What?!" The five warriors said after seeing that four turtles were chosen by their turtle master.

"What?!" The master of the five shouted as well, but the only one that was not surprised was that of their father, who simply pushed the door open to get a better look.

'First they are awarded to be Acolytes, and then awarded the position of Chunnin, and now all have been dubbed the Dragon Warrior.' He thought with a smile since he was always proud over anything that they do since he knew that they knew the first rule was to be together as a family.

'Well, the decision has been made, so it is my part in this.' The pig above the ring thought before dinging his gong only to find that his hammer was gone after one hit. The pork bearer turned and saw the angered face of the Shifu.

'Don't make me hurt you.' The red robbed one thought, and as everyone cheering and the turtles, with the five, wondering what was going on several geese in blue suits came down to the ring; some even had a small hanging basket built for one person. "Stop, wait! Who told you to…?" The Red Panda wanted to question as the basket zipped by him.

"From a structurally speaking standpoint: I don't think that thing can hold us." Donatello said to the others when the cart approached them.

"Come on, Donnie. This is one of the perks of being the Chosen One!" Michelangelo shouted in happiness and was about to hop in, but the red masked one yanked him off.

"Forget it, Mikey. Besides you're probably the heaviest one here." He shouted in a sarcastic tone. All of them unaware that the Panda was coming downstairs to try to intercept them.

"We'll carry them since that is the least we could do of them picking us as the Dragon Warriors." Their field turtle said to them, and knew that the fellow turtle said 'Dragon Warriors'. The four of them stuffed all of the geese into the basket before each took one side of the two poles.

"Master Oogway, wait! Those four teenagers can't possibly be the answer to, our problem." Shifu said after the transport had left. You were about to point at Tigress until those things got in the way. That was just an accident!" He said to his master, trying to change his decision to one that he; himself has trained, and keeping the real reason away from the general public.

"There are no accidents." The older turtle said back to the smaller creature, and it was at that time that all the small birds in the carriage that caused the base to fall through.

'Are you serious with them, now?' Shifu thought as he gestured to the four and their crazy idea. The five would have agreed, but they were obligated to bow their heads in honor of the Dragon Warrior

"Now what, oh fearless leader." The aggressive turtle said while holding the lower right side of the cart.

"Donatello put your bo-staff under them, and Michelangelo you do the same." The one holding the upper left side of the cart said. The two did not know what he was planning, but they did it anyways. Donnie, who was at the upper right stayed on his side and did as asked. Mikey, who was on the lower left stayed on his side and did the motion as well.

"I get your plan, Leo. I take the other half of Mikey's nunchucks and he takes the other half of my bo-staff, and while we are doing that you and Raph carry this thing by it's ends." The bookworm turtle said to the leader.

"That's pretty much it." He answered back and the four did as the plan was said, but unknown to them their new 'friends' didn't like this one bit.

"Forgive us, Master. We have failed you." Tigress said, after the four had left, to her adoptive father with a gracious bow, and prayed that he was not truly upset with them.

"No. If those turtles have not quit by morning then I would have failed you." The Red Panda said back to them after giving off an open palm gesture. He prayed that Zeng came back with a good review.


	7. Chapter 7

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Chapter 6: A good place to tell a secret?

During the festivities of the four turtles and their new found role in this valley Zeng had been flapping, and has finally reached his destination a frozen mountain terrain, with only one building…of sorts. The black feathered goose was almost their, but his body didn't want to go any further. 'Getting tired, but I need to deliver this message.' The messenger of a master thought before diving onto a stone ledge with two guards and a locked double door behind them.

'Oh, great another follower of that hairball.' The guard to the left of the door thought while watching the bird fall. As soon as he was done scrapping his belly the two of them pointed their spears at the possible threat.

"WAIT! Wait, wait, wait! I bring a message…" The nervous and exhausted flyer said to the two while turning from belly to back to finish, "from Master Shifu." The two widened their red eyes after hearing that master's name.

'Well, regulation states that if it is a message from a master or ruler of a valley then we let them in.' The guard to the right thought and he along with the other opened the gate to let him in.

"Thank you." The long necked one said as he walked inside, but no sooner then he walked past the doors that the guards shut them. 'Good thing all messengers have been briefed about this location.' Zeng thought while walking, and after a few paces he saw that their were three rhinos following him as he was on his way to see the Warden.

'Oh, now what's this.' The fake horned rhino thought before snatching the scroll from the panicking poultry. "WHAT?! 'Double guard?!' Extra Precautions?!' 'Your prison may not be adequate?!'" The Warden shouted in anger after reading the scroll; he wasn't pleased over what the small one had to say to him. "You doubt my prison security?!" The angered horned one shouted while poking the bird with the handed scroll.

"Absolutely not." Zeng said to the larger creature in a calm voice and then added, "Shifu does. I'm just the messenger." In truth the messenger would have flown off as soon as he sent the message, but he was also terrified about the three behind him.

"I'll give you a message for your Master Shifu." The leader of the rhinos said while getting off of his chair, and getting in the bird's face. "Escape from Chor-Gom prison is impossible!" He informed the deliverer while escorting him through his prison. The man saw that the bird stopped to look at the pit filled with stone paths with rhinos walking on them. "Impressive, isn't it?" The leader questioned while patting the goose on the back; not really knowing that with that motion he had sealed the Valley of Peace's fate.

"It's very impressive. It's very impressive." Zeng said twice: putting more emphasis on the word 'very' on the repeated sentence. The two of them continued to walk toward a pulley elevator, and the Warden still liked to boast.

"One way in, one way out. One thousand guards, and one prisoner." The head rhino said not knowing that there was another horn headed race that prided itself on their jail, but they once had their tails handed to them with four creatures armed with one broom, two toilet brushes, two plungers, and two spoons.

"Yes, except that prisoner…is Tai Lung." The goose said nervously as he looked around, and prayed that the Warden was taking the assignment seriously.

"Take us down." The leader said after they reached the elevator. On their way down the head of the prison saw the twitchy transmitter and decided to have some fun. Even with only one hand free, since the other had a torch, he grabbed one of the four chains that held their platform and shook it.

"What are you doing?" The bird shouted after feeling the shake and grew scared until he saw that it was the rhino that moved them. As for an answer: the larger mammal just laughed over the stunt that he had pulled. With a little bit more shaking and laughing they eventually made it, and as soon as they landed they headed toward an extendable drawbridge. "Oh, my." The goose said since he was getting quite nervous over this whole thing.

"Behold, Tai-Lung." The leader said to the bird after the bridge connected to the small rock in the center of the pit. On this rock knelt a Snow Leopard with shackled arms, and a metal tortoise shell on his back with wooden polls imbedded in the shell.

"I'm, uh, just going to wait right here." The messenger said in a nervous tone, and started to slowly walk away, but was stopped by the guard's hand on his back.

"It's nothing to worry about. It's perfectly safe." The Warden said and gave a forceful pat on the birds back. While they were walking he added to the others, "Crossbows! At the ready!" The weapon in question worried the other one there.

"Crossbows?" He questioned after seeing that the weapon of choice was pointing at the spot they were heading toward.

"Hey, tough guy, did you hear? Oogway's finally giving someone the Dragon Scroll, and it's not gonna be you." The Warden questioned and bragged while walking to the shell part of this display.

"What are you doing! Don't make him mad." Zeng said while thinking, 'Is this guy totally nuts?' He listened to what the ruler of the stone prison had to say to him.

"What's he gonna do about it? I've got him completely immobilized." The rhino boasted to the bird, and to prove his point he foot stomped the leopard's tail. Which started the goose, but there was no reaction from the tail's owner. "Aw, did I step on the wittle kitty's tail?" He questioned in a baby voice after he laughed about his attack.

"I'm good. I've seen enough. I'll tell Shifu he has nothing to worry about." Zeng said while walking away since he recalled twenty or so years ago how bad of shape his room was after a night's sleep, and he did not want to know what the wooden floor felt like.

"No, he doesn't." The rhino said, thinking that he was done messing around and followed the smaller creature out.

"Okay, I'll tell him." The messenger said nervously while almost to the exit of the bridge, but then added, "Can we please go now?" To his first comment since even at that distance he was receiving some bad vibes.

'Looks like my old friend gave me a present.' Tai Lung thought after opening his eyes after hearing something gently land before him. He moved his tail toward what fell, and looked down to see that it was a feather. 'Once I am free, I am going to kill that rhino.' He thought before getting to work.


	8. Chapter 8

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Chapter 7: A little man with a big threat

"Dragon Warrior. Dragon Warrior." The people cheered as the four carried their carriers up the stairs with relative ease. Once their field leader kicked the front doors open he and the other four carried the creatures the rest of the way in.

"Thanks for the work out guys. Think you guys can take this with you." The blue masked one said after all of the geese stepped off. The feathered friends did not say anything they all just picked up the carrier and ran off.

"Hey! Hey wait! I want to -." Michelangelo shouted when he saw them leave and tried to stop him, but Donatello and Raphael slammed the doors on his face. "OW! That hurt, but I still want to ride on that. Come on bros. open the doors, please." The orange clad one whimpered to the duo who only shook their heads.

"Mikey, where do you think we were heading when we dropped them off?" The purple clad on questioned his brother since he knew the youngest thought of these five as the Justice Force and those guys had a base of their own.

"The Sacred Hall of Warriors, where else?" The brother said and questioned before he realized his own comment and decided to look around and saw that the hall that they were in had the gear he always wanted to see. "Look at this place." The naïve brother said to the others as they started to walk away from the big wooden doors.

"Master Flying Rhino's armor." Donnie said as he looked at the craftsmanship at the armor until a voice shouted something else right in his ear.

"With authentic battle damage!" Mikey shouted that out of excitement before getting backhanded by the brainiac. As he rubbed his aching noggin the turtle saw that the oldest was looking at another good piece of metal.

The Sword of Heroes, said to be so sharp you can cut yourself just by looking at it." Leo said aloud not knowing that the other three were behind him as he said that. The eldest of the four did not know if that was a bluff or fact since after his time with the Tribunal he never ruled out the impossible nor did the big fan because of his statement.

"OW!" Mikey shouted as he felt something cut his finger in a paper cut thin, but it still hurt. To try to ignore the cut the young teen looked around and saw something else that he liked.

"The invisible Trident of Destiny!" The jokester shouted at an empty container. Donatello wanted to know just how his brother saw something that was invisible. Despite the training they got from their masters he often had a bad style of using traditional logic for various questions.

"Mikey, if its invisible how do you know that it's there?" The purple turtle questioned, but got no reply. "Michelangelo, hello?" He questioned while waving an arm before his brother, but still got no answer. He then grabbed his staff, ready to wake his bro up until he saw something that he had seen in the valley.

"I've only seen copies of this painting." The book smart turtle said as he walked over to a bull hero painting. The group soon began looking at certain things even though that Raph found a different display the most interesting - twin swords hanging over a chest containing four shuriken throwing stars and a ring weapon.

'Normally I'd insult the ring, but since we've soon the gear and the damage the four can do I don't feel like saying anything.' The angered one thought while also remembering the one time his brother used stars was against the Mokusei-no-Bushis along with the explosive kind that his inter-dimensional brothers had. "Kinda wish I had one a those right now." Raphael muttered as he heard his brother jump around all excited like while gawking at the other stuff.

"No Way!" The youngest of the four mouthed before rushing over to a fancy vase at the end of the hall. "The Legendary Urn of Whispering Warriors. Said to contain the souls of the entire Tenshu Army." The fan-boy said as he got up right at it. The other three stopped what they were looking at and saw that the klutz was near a different piece of priceless artwork.

"Maybe he won't break it. I mean he was able to keep his trophy safe for a while." The leader said to the other two as they were heading over.

"Yeah, even though I told him that I knew exactly where he should shove it." The ticked turtle said to the older. They all knew that Raphael hated hearing about his win the most.

"Hello." The fourth said at the urn.

"Have you finished sight-seeing?" A voice said which made the gullible one believe that it was the urn itself.

"Sorry, I should have come to see you first." The humanoid said in an apologetic tone as he took a couple of steps back. He was so sorry that he failed to notice his bros coming to him or their smirking faces.

"My patience is wearing thin." The voice said to the four. The one that was staring at the container seemed a little confused by the sentence.

"Well, I mean, it's not like you were going anywhere." Mikey said to the spirit container; still not seeing his brother or their faces.

"Would you turn around?" The voice said in a slightly irritated tone.

"Sure." The fourth of four said with a shrug and turned to a indoor pond where he saw a red panda glaring at him. "How's it going?" The turtle questioned before looking back at the relic before him. "How do you get 5,000...Master Shifu!" The young teen questioned and then shouted once he realized who he just spoke to. When he turned to apologize for ignoring the Kung Fu master his shell tapped the pedestal hard enough to cause the urn to fall.

"Busted!" Raphael said aloud with a big grin on his face as he watched the terror stricken brother and the ticked off teacher.

"Uh…I didn't do it. It was Raph, he broke it." The comedian said aloud before getting slapped in the back of the head which caused him to add, "OW!" The older brother decided to add to his earlier warning.

"Can it, Mikey." He said in a low voice before pointing over to the master.

"I-I mean I'm gonna fix this." The nunchuck handler said before going onto his hands and knees. "Do you have some…glue?" He questioned while putting the pieces in a big pile while trying to not listen to the ghostly wails as he did it, but as he did not listen to them he also did not notice the pedestal land on his hand. "Ow, what is it with people hurting my head?" He questioned after the attack. The other three looked at Shifu to see what he had to say about them being here.

"So you four are the Dragon Warrior, hmm?" He questioned the group. After hearing the question Michelangelo stood up beside his brothers.

"Well, I guess we are." Leonardo said to the long tailed man.

"Wrong!" The older man said to them in an angered tone which caused the orange one to flinch, and the red one to smirk coldly. "You are not the Dragon Warrior. You will never be the Dragon Warrior until…you have learned the secret of the Dragon Scroll." He belittled and instructed to the four, hoping to throw them off this task early so one of the others can be the REAL Dragon Warrior.

"So, you gonna tell us how we gettin that scroll?" Raphael questioned while reaching for one of his Sais before hearing the youngest add to his comment.

"Do we use a ladder, Ooh or maybe a trampoline - those are cool. Or maybe we should use the best trick…" The speed Acolyte started to speak, but was interrupted before he could finish.

"You think it's that easy?" Shifu questioned after a soft chuckle before adding, "That I'll just hand you four the secret to limitless power!" The comment caused the slacker to open his mouth when he needed to keep it shut.

"No, I…" The orange humanoid started to say not hearing the blue humanoid whisper.

"Just stop talking." But he and the other three heard did hear their soon to be latest sensei.

"One must first master the highest level of kung fu. And that is clearly impossible if that one someone like you." He said and began to look around the four of them to get a better look at them.

"Someone like me?" The big mouth questioned as he watched the short animal walk around his brothers and himself. Donatello and Leonardo stood at attention, and the red furred one saw nothing wrong with them. Raphael just sneered at the teacher since he was getting bored; this, in a way, reminded him of one of his first students. Then he came to the fourth one.

"You brothers seem good, but there is only one thing that is wrong with you." Shifu said as he looked up at the orange turtle. "You're utter disregard to personal hygiene." He explained to the confused teen.

"Hey, now that's a little uncalled for Shifu." Mikey said while trying to convince the man that he did have good cleanliness habits.

"Don't stand so close I can smell you're breath." The panda class creature said while gesturing the new guy to do as he asked.

"Listen, the older fellow turtle said that I…" Michelangelo started to speak with and extended index finger, but that was when Shifu took said finger with two of his. "The Wuxi Finger Hold. Not the Wuxi Finger Hold!" The brother begged to the experienced fighter.

"Oh, you know this hold?" Shifu questioned to the klutz of the four while seeming a bit interested about that.

"Developed by Master Wuxi in the Third Dynasty. Yes, we do." Leonardo answered for his brother who seemed a little terrified since he knew the end result.

"Then you four should know what happens when I flex my pinky." The teacher questioned with his other fingers still having a firm grip on the turtle's one finger.

"No, No!" Mikey said in a groveling tone while gesturing with his free hand that he did not want the mammal to do what he was wanting to do.

"You know the hardest part of this?" Shifu questioned in a threatening way to the victim.

"Uh-uh." The turtle said while shaking his head in a horizontal fashion while not losing sight of his outstretched finger.

"The hardest part is cleaning up afterwards." The elder said to the teen, vaguely explaining to the youth what the end result is.

"Okay, just take it easy, Shifu." Mikey said in a nearly petrified tone.

"Now closely turtles, all of you, Oogway may have picked you four, but when I'm through with all of you, I promise you, you all are going to wish that he hadn't! Are we clear?" He shouted at them and the questioned calmly to them.

"Yeah. We're clear. We are so clear." Michelangelo said still worried that he was going to feel the effects of the Wuxi Finger Hold.

"Good, I can't wait to get started." Shifu said in evil pleasure until the red one spoke.

"If you're through making Mikey wet himself let's get started before I get too bored." Raphael said in an angered tone before walking off causing Shifu to get a little angrier than he already was.


	9. Chapter 9

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 8

Turtle Tryouts

Shifu led the four warriors to the training area of the Jade Palace, and no sooner than the doors opened that the turtles were awestruck over what they saw. Tigress was doing a balance test on spiral pieces of moving wood with dodging swaying spiked clubs. Crane was practicing balance on a empty bowel while deflecting arrows with his wings. Mantis was sparing with wooden dummies that moved after the slightest tap. Monkey was practicing acrobatics, and Snake was doing some moves at a fire geyser pit. "This seems a little low tech, don't you think." Donatello whispered to the others.

"Heh, low tech is exactly how I like to train." Raphael said back while thinking which one to go with first. His older brother was doing the same until the swords-turtle spotted a chuck of wood, which was shattered by tigress, heading straight at him.

'Guess she's still mad at us.' He thought while effortlessly dodging the piece of wood, and letting it hit his youngest brother in the face. Being the dramatic one the orange turtle began to shout in pain as he held his head.

"Let's begin." The long tailed sensei stated, not really caring for the turtle's injury. As soon as he said that three of them were anxitious, but the fourth was stunned.

"Wait, wait, wait." Mikey said in confusion before adding, "Now?" Questioning to this sensei if he wanted them to do what the five were doing.

"Yes, now. Unless you think the great Oogway was wrong and the four of you are not the Dragon Warrior." Shifu stated to the four; believing that goading them like that would make them leave.

"Shut it, rat-face, and watch." Raphael said before taking his sais from his waist and leapt into the training pit. It was not long until blue and purple followed his lead. The swords-turtle tried his luck with the balancing act that Tigress was doing, Donatello decided to test his timing with the fire pit, and Raphael tried his luck with the wooden dummies since he still had some anger toward the Mokusei-no-Bushis.

'Those three show potential, but…' The gray furred man then looked up at the lone turtle who seemed to be biting on the chains of his nunchucks out of nervousness. He thought of something to say, and after seeing one lone item on the side of the training room he knew what to say.

"I don't know if I can do all those moves." The orange one said and was about to add another thing but was interrupted by his latest teacher.

"Well, if we don't try, we'll never know, will we?" The red panda questioned while walking away. The youngest bro followed him since he didn't like this arena.

"Yeah, it's just, maybe we can find something more suited to my level." The slacker suggested while thinking, 'Like the hidden level on Metroid M.' He still followed and listened to what his sensie had to say.

"And what level is that?" The small mammal questioned since he believed that this turtle showed little to no level as a warrior.

"Well, I'm not a master, or a battle crazy maniac, but…" He stalled for a bit before adding, "…let's just start at zero. Level Zero." The game expert knew that there was no such thing, but he was hopeing that such a thing excited for combat training.

"No. There is no such thing as Level Zero." The experienced fighter said, shooting down the party turtle of any chances of being treated with kid gloves.

'This is going to be just like the Ninja Tribunal training all over again." Michelangelo thought before using the item he saw when they first came in. "Maybe I can start with that?" He suggested while running over to what he saw.

"That?" Shifu questioned out of confusion before walking over to him. The item that they were speaking of was an old puch`em punching bag. "We use that for training children and propping the door open when it's hot." The panda said, explaining the near uselessness of the item in question. "But if you insist…" He was about to speak, but was interrupted by the creature in question.

"Whoa! The Furious Five!" The orange masked teen shouted with joy as the five stopped training and approached the only turtle NOT sparing with the rest of them. "You're bigger than your action figures. Except, you, Mantis. You're the same." He added, but did not notice the angered tick from the insect.

"Let's see what's going on over there." The blue turtle said to the other two before leaping to the ledge where the others stood.

"Go ahead, turtle. Show us what you can do." The sensai said to the fourth as the other three landed next to the five. This caused the comic book expert to become nervous because not only were his bros watching him, but also the five, and he did not want to look like a fool esspessily in front of Viper.

"Are they gonna watch, or should I wait till they get back to work?" The orange one questioned to their leader.

"Hit it." Shifu ordered to the youngster.

"OK, yeah. I mean, I just ate. So, I'm still digesting." Michelangelo said to them, and his fellow ninjas knew that he was only stalling. Not wanting to let the five think they were all like that.

"Move it, Mikey." The angered one said as he stormed over to him, and after pushing him away the red masked hero began boxing the punching bag. They were amazed that this turtle had such speed and power to his moves as the others were looking at him with accptance there was one that was not so impressed.

'I can do that: easy.' Tigress thought as he continued to go to town. The fourth saw them looking at the short fused one, and that got on his own nerves.

'Got to look good in front of Viper.' He thought and that was when an idea hit him. "That's it, Raph. You keep using the same butt-kicking moves that I taut you." He said, and no sooner then he said that the second oldest son punched it till it was laying on its back, flipped, and held it with his toe.

"Then why don't you try that special finishing punch you taught be, bro." The angered one said with a sly smile. Not wanting to seem like a coward in front of his crush the fourth walked over, and no sooner then he got there the second turtle released the punching bag causing him to fly right into the training area.

"Raph, that was so…" Donatello said to the second oldest in defense to their brother until he saw Michelangelo being hit by swinging clubs, almost puking in the hollowed out turtle bowl. "Totally called for." The purple one comment as he laughed at the fourth one's pain.

'How can they dare be called brothers if they take pleasure in his pain.' The snake wondered while covering her eyes with her tail. In the field the warrior in question had made it out of the bowl.

'That wasn't so bad.' He thought before triggering the spinning dummies, and at first he was doing fine until one hit below the belt. "Ooh, my turtle eggs." He groaned and they all saw that the wooden test stopped only to be restarted as he tapped one of the limbs.

'Freshly roasted turtle. Not a bad smell.' The carnivore thought as they watched the fourth walk right onto the fire geyser pit, and they all went off at once. The group watched as he dragged himself over to them with a completely charred body, and the tip of his bandanna has caught on fire.

"How'd I do?" He questioned to Sifu and the others; praying that he got in good graces with the Furious Five for his effort.

"There is now a Level Zero." Sifu stated to the beaten brother before putting the spark out, and let the warrior collapse from exhaustion. With that done the blue and purple took one of his arms and dragged him out when the Furious Five and their master left the training room.


	10. Chapter 10

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 9

A turtle's decision

The group was heading to their bedrooms, but on the way red, blue, and purple had to listen to the others complaints about their brother. "There's no words." Mantis said to the others as he leapt from rock to rock to keep up with the others.

"No denying that." The flyer added to his friend's comment as he walked along side. By now Michelangelo had come too and was using Donatello for support, but as that was going on Leonardo made sure that Raphael didn't show the five how angry he was getting.

"I don't understand what Master Oogway was thinking?" The serpent questioned to them before adding, "The poor guy's gonna get himself killed." Viper was referring to the youngest of the foursome who did not seem to be good at fighting.

"He is so mighty!" Crane said to her in a sarcastic tone. "The Dragon Warrior fell out of the sky on a ball of fire!" The bird continued to insult not knowing of the angered turtle following after them.

"Please, can I hurt `em." He pleaded to his brother who had taken the warrior's sais for good measure.

"No, these are friends, or at the very least we're trying to make a good impression." Leonardo said to his brother while keeping a firm hold on the angered one's weapons.

"When he walks the very ground shakes!" The bug said to the others causing the bothered brother to pick up a rock to chuck at the insect, but it was snatched by the oldest brother. Leo knew that Raph had his own way of watching out for his brothers, but kicking the Furuios Five's butts will not help.

"One would think Master Oogway would choose someone who knew Kung Fu." The tiger said as she made her way past them and up the stairs first. It was then the second oldest vowed to kick her butt first - reguardless of what Splinter junior says to him. There was other comments, but they were easily ignored.

'Is that what they really think of me.' The slacker thought after signing to his brother that he was okay to walk on his own. 'I know Raph was getting ticked off at what they were saying, but that won't fix things.' He thought as he saw the ticked look on his brother's face as he walked past.

'Was that a mistake?' The swords-turtle thought as he entered his room after tossing his fellow ninja's weapon back to him. Regardless he obeyed the 'candles out' move that the others were doing.

"OK." Michelangelo said as he arrived after everyone's lights were out. With a single step the youngest was reminded of Hisomi's test after hearing the creaking floor. 'Let's see if I can do it without my amulet.' He thought and after a moment of focus he found that he was doing it, but in his praise the turtle wasn't watching his footing and fell into a bedroom.

'Well, this is good.' The flyer thought as he saw the lamest of the four stand upright.

"Hi. You're up." The New Yorker said as he was feeling all kinds of awkward at the moment.

"I am now." The master said to the new guy trying to make him feel less embarrassed.

"I was just…some day, huh? That kung fu stuff is hard work, right? Are your biceps sore?" The turtle said to him; trying to strike up a late night conversation with the man before him.

'What is he doing?' Donatello thought after peaking from his room and saw Mikey fall into Crane's room and was now speaking with him.

"I've had a long and rather disappointing day, so…Yeah I should probably get some sleep now." Crane said to the turtle: gently telling him to leave his room; even tossed a chest scratch to prove that he was not comfortable at the moment.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Of course." The young one said to the master before him.

"OK, thanks." The bird said back to the warrior that was about to leave his room and enter the main hallway.

"It's just…Man, I am a HUGE fan!" He shouted in praise as he swiveled around to face the long necked fighter. The New Yorker saw the surprised/happy face on Crane, so he continued, "You guys were awesome at the Battle of Weeping River. Outnumbered a thousand to one, but you didn't stop. You just…" He stopped when one of his kicks went through a paper wall. "Sorry about that." He said to the miffed monkey.

'I think you've done enough, Mikey." A new voice said as the owner of the voice grabbed him by the shoulder and dragged him out. The flyer saw that it was the one in purple.

"What you do that for Donnie? I was just chillin` with my new pal Crane." The joker said to the book smart turtle.

"That's good if you're with us or Casey, but these guys need their sleep, so that they could train in the morning." The smart one said back to him. "Besides you really shouldn't be in there." The third oldest said in a calm tone while thumbing to the room in question.

"My dream when we got here was…" The fourth one was cut off by the one he was speaking to.

"Stop right there. We've heard what your dream is in this world, but let me point out that the room you were in was his room. Property of Crane." Donatello explained to the brother who scanned the room a bit, and realized that he was right.

"Sorry about that." He whispered to Master Crane before walking out of the doorway's view.

"Sorry about that. By the way - may name is Donatello." The staff wielder said with a bow, and received a nod in return. "Come on, let's hit the hay." He informed the fourth turtle before heading to his room. As soon as the stealth turtle turned to follow him a door opened to reveal Tigress.

"Master Tigress! I didn't mean to wake you." The orange one shouted in alarm not knowing that just by saying that he woke up their secret weapon.

"You don't belong here." She said coldly to the reptile before her.

"Yeah, of course. This is your room." He said and tried to catch a peek over what's inside, but she blocked him by moving closer.

"I mean you don't belong in the Jade Palace. You're a disgrace to kung…" She was stalled due to a said nearly cutting her nose as it was thrown between them. Once it was embedded in a wooden pillar they both turned to face an angered turtle.

"Hey, whiskers, shove it. Only family can insult Mikey like that." Raphael said to the stripped one as he was walking over to them.

"Yeah…hey!" The youngest said as the angered turtle came over to take his weapon from the pillar. The two instantly started glaring at one another out of anger.

"If you got a problem with us furball then let's settle it on the training ground. I bet I'll kick your butt so hard your fur will fly off after the first punch." The battle crazy brother said to her as he tightened his grip on his weapon.

"It doesn't matter what you say for if either of you had any respect for who we are and what we do all four of you will be out of here by morning." She said back to them before shutting the door in their faces.

'Now I'm really going to make her into a pelt.' He thought before storming off while purposefully stomping his feet on the already squeaky floor just to aggravate her.

"Big fan!" The inexperienced fighter said to her - trying to keep them on good ground with all the Five. When that was said he used Hisomi's training to leave the hall, and he did not stop until he found a fruit bearing tree.

"I see that you have found the Sacred Peach Tree of Heavenly Wisdom." Master Oogway said as he saw the young fighter flea the building and followed after him. The uncommon man heard the word 'sacred' and grew concern.

"Is that what this is? Sorry. I thought that this was an average peach tree." The fellow turtle said to the Galapagos one with a mouth full of peaches.

"I understand. You eat when you are upset." The old master said as he walked over with his Chinese lantern guiding him up the cliff.

"Upset? I'm not upset. What makes you think I'm upset." The chucker said to the older man after spitting out all of the peaches.

"So, why are you upset?" Oogway questioned knowing that he was right.

"I probably sucked more today than anyone in the history of kung fu." Michelangelo said to him after a sigh knowing that lying would be pointless to an elder since that tactic did not work with his father, the Tribunal, or the Ancient One. "In the history of China. In the history of sucking!" He carried on to the curious turtle.

"Probably." The long necked shelled man said casually.

"And the Five! Man, you should've seen them! They totally hate me." The orange one shouted out since he heard what they thought of him.

"Totally." The other said casually since this was how the five were when they first enrolled at this place.

"How is Shifu ever going to turn me into the Dragon Warrior?" He questioned and saw his boasting and comedy as a hazard then a gift. "I mean, I'm not like the Five. I've got no claws, no wings, no venom. Even Mantis has those…thingies." He said while showing what he meant before adding, "And I'm not like my brothers: I don't have Leo's leadership, Don's big brain on book smarts, or Raph's savage fury." Just by naming those differences the teen was starting to question why he followed the others to this place.

'You are still so young.' Oogway thought as he listened to another part of the warrior's side of the story.

"Maybe I should let them go on without me and help father with serving tea to the people of this village." He said to Oogway while sitting at the base of the peach tree.

"Quit, don't quit. Tea, don't tea. You are too concerned with what was and what will be. There's a saying: Yesterday is history, tomorrow is a mystery, but today is a gift. That is why it's called present." The elder said to the young warrior before leaving, and as he left Oogway tapped his walking stick on the tree causing a peach to fall into the young ninja's three fingered hand.

'Oogway, you are the turtle.' Michelangelo thought since he hadn't gotten this far in life by punking out when things got tough.


	11. Chapter 11

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Teenage Mutant Kung Fu Turtles

Chapter 10: Escape is inevitable

'I got it in the zipper, so now all I need to do is listen.' The white tiger thought as he began hitting the feather with the tip of his tail. He kept doing that until there was the sound of an unlocked lock when he heard that Tai hit the feather one last time. After that final strike the pins connected to his restraining shell opened and after a flex the shell shattered. 'Free!' He thought before alerting them he was almost free with a roar.

"Oh no!" The warden shouted in alarm after hearing the shatter and looked over the walkway edge and saw that Tai Lung was almost free.

"What's happening?!" The messenger shouted up at the taller mammal, but only had to look down to see the situation. 'This isn't good.' He thought before hearing the Warden issue orders to his troops.

"To your battle stations! Go! Go! Go!" He shouted and all of the other rhinos started to take their place even though that all of them knew that they were going to die tonight.

'I may have the shell off, but I still have these blasted boulders to worry about.' The antagonist thought as he took a kneeling pose and tried to pull the boulders connected to his wrists off, but they were a little heavy.

"Fire crossbows." The Warden shouted to the men that were closest to the one man army. The fired once to get his attention, and three more shots happened.

'Judging by the angle this one is my chance.' Lung thought as he saw how they had the bow positioned. When it fired he pulled his right wrist to where only the shackle would get hit.

'Oh, jeeze.' One thought before clasping his hand to his mouth and knew that this has made the situation really difficult. The soldiers watched as the exile tore the shackle to his left wrist off with his free hand.

"TAI LUNG IS FREE! I must warn Shifu!" The goose shouted and was about to make a b-line for the exit, but the head rhino grabbed him by the neck.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither is he." The stubborn man said since he was determined to be the most feared jail ever.

"Let go of me." The messenger said back in a more calm tone since he knew that trying to contain the kitty was suicide.

"Bring it up!" He shouted to the elevator operators. They followed orders, but two of the archers tried to make it come back down.

"Wait, bring it back!" The two shouted without anyone doing as they asked. As the two tried to get on the ride the tiger was scanning his surroundings.

'Now, how to get out of this whole and onto those walkways.' Tai thought before hearing the fire of an arrow from behind him. With his skill the cat was able to kick the sixth arrow back at them and destroy their launcher in one move. 'Now I know how to get out.' Tai thought before four out of five into the wall, like stairs. The cat launched himself with the one on the ground to get to the ones on the wall.

"He's coming this way!" The goose shouted in alarm at how fast the cat was coming up the rock wall.

"He won't get far. Archers!" The warden said an then ordered. Said men fired one arrow from every pathway. Tai saw the sea of arrows, and leapt to the belly of the elevator by spinning on the final arrow.

'We rock.' The two axe wielders thought as the tapped one another's weapons after they cut the chain to the elevator. Again the rhinos underestimated the tigers skill and suffered with a split kick to the face.

'This'll do nicely.' The tiger thought as he used the chain to swing up to the closest pathway. Once there he beat the tar out of eight guards, and on the ninth, who chose defense rather than offense the others behind him fell like bowling pins.

'We gotta keep this door shot.' Two guards thought as they saw him run up the wall to get to the next path. Sadly the wooden door lasted for only a second and then the tiger started demolishing them again.

'This feels good.' Tai Lung thought after not only taking one of the soldier's mace weapons, but used it against them, and took out four. On the fifth one he shoved it in the soldier's mouth and then kicked him. Once this batch fell like bowling pins he got up to the next pathway - the one that led to the exit; only it was guarded by all of the other guards. As emotions of pure panic, pure rage, and over confidence one man was able to speak.

"We're dead. So very, very dead." The messenger said with a hung head. Despite seeing the terrible tiger the head rhino still remained confident.

"Not yet we're not. Now!" He said and ordered. An archer armed with a standard issue bow and arrow shot a flaming arrow to the stalactite on the prison ceiling. Causing them to fall due to the dynamite strapped to the base.

'Gotta move.' The cat thought as he charged at them while racing on the collapsing bridge, but when he leapt to get at them he only ended up falling straight down.

'I must hurt him.' Tai thought as the Warden laughed at his 'failure' to escape. 'That'll do nicely.' The cat thought as he saw one pillar was still standing, so he used his skills to climb up the falling chunks of rock until he reached the stalactite he was aiming for.

'What's he doing?' The guards thought as them saw him pull out the last rope of dynamite, and when he did the cat fell right at them.

"Can we run now?" The goose questioned to the rhino that was still holding him.

"Yes." The warden said and watched as Tai Lung chucked the still live dynamite at them, and as soon as it collided with the head man an explosion occurred forcing all other soldiers to come bursting out.

'That was bad.' The messanger of Jade Palace thought before seeing the false tip of the warden roll up beside him. 'This isn't good.' He thought with fear before being lifted up by the neck, and was face to face with Tai Lung.

"I am glad Shifu sent you." He said after taking a much needed breath of fresh air. He then gently petted the bird in his paw, he saw fear as he did so, but that mattered nothing to him. "I was beginning to think I'd been forgotten." He explained since he never received any visitors since his imprisonment. "Fly back and tell them…the real Dragon Warrior is coming home." He instructed and after he got a nod from the bird he tossed him into the air and watched as his message was being delivered.

'Shifu is not going to like this.' Zeng thought as he flew back home.


	12. Chapter 12

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 11:

Ninjutsu vs. Kung Fu

As Zeng flew to deliver the message morning set upon the village. At the sound of a large bell on top of a hill the five immediately left their rooms and stood at the closed doors. "Good morning, Master!" The five said as one, but as soon as they were out they noticed that the other four did not follow their lead.

"Turtles!" Shifu shouted down the hall since he did not know or care which rooms they had chosen. "Turtles!" He shouted again only to see the first one had nothing but a bed in it, so he tried again, "Turtles!" Again nothing, and the same thing happened two more times. "Well, looks like they've quit." He said after not seeing any of them. Without a word he guided them to their training ground.

"What do we do now, with the turtles gone? Who will be the Dragon Warrior?" The serpent questioned when they neared their training camp. Viper did her best not to make it sound that she was hurt that the one in orange left without telling her goodbye, but some heard a slight change in her tone.

"All we can do is resume our training and trust that in time, the true Dragon Warrior will be revealed." The red panda said back to his student in a calm tone, and it was then that they all heard voices from beyond the wooden doors before them.

"Alright, we all did good on the inside, but now I think we should use some basic ninja moves." The oldest of four said after he and the three had trained throughout the night with the gear that they had.

'Impossible.' The teacher thought as he and the others opened the doors and saw that the four were not only still here, but also truly training.

"Okay some basic moves that our father taught us. I will start." The blue swordsman said as they all stood shoulder to shoulder with one another with their back to the five and began. "Juto - back-fist strike." He called out and all did the move.

"Front snap kick." The one in red shouted and they all performed that same move.

"Upper-rising block." The one in purple said and they all did that same move.

"Double kick counter." The one in orange said causing them to jump and kick. "Again." He added and they did the kick again.

"And finish." The eldest said causing all of them to hold onto their knees and take a breather. Once they did that the four turned to face the Furious Five and Shifu who all seemed stunned.

"How long have you been up." The monkey asked the four since they all seemed fresh as a daisy.

"A little over the crack of dawn. Training at your place, but added a ninja flare to it." The sai carrier said to them, and the four saw that four out of the six seemed impressed over what they heard.

"I see that you have been trying to master the split." The long tailed man said to them: trying to change to a subject that will make his students doubt the abilities of the four warriors before them.

"Something like that." The big brained brother said while rubbing the back of his head in a nervous fashion. Taking this as a way of saying that the four failed to do a split Shifu decided to worsen their failure.

"You four actually thought you could learn to do a full split in one night? It takes years to-." The teacher said and was about to toss a couple of blocks into the air to demonstrate his meaning, but was interrupted.

"If your going to toss those in the air how about you throw up eight - two for each of us." The swords-turtle said to him and got an angered glare for what he said, but that did not phase the second oldest.

"Think of it like this runt: the four of us kick down the eight, and if we miss one then we're out of here. Deal?" The sai carrier commented while sporting a confident smirk since he knew the elderly man wanted them gone and this was a sure fire way.

"Very well. Tigress stand down, and let us see if these four can back up their claims." The teacher said to one of his best student before collecting six more tiles. As he did that Michelangelo prepared the elevator maneuver they often used for better height.

'What is he doing?' The fangless one thought as she watched him position himself. The three saw him do that and knew that it was the best thing since they knew he was going to throw them higher than he would have - just to get rid of them.

'It doesn't matter what they do. They will not succeed.' Shifu thought as he saw the way the four were standing. As soon as he got there the red panda tossed up all eight tiles, and as they thought they were truly up there.

"Express elevator: going up." The one in orange commented causing the other three used the chain link to help propel them into the air. They saw this and saw that the youngest was still on the ground.

"It would seem you and your brothers will soon leave since it is impossible for you to split the two that are meant for you." Tigress said to the land turtle, but he actually seemed calm about what was said.

"Perception is not always truth." The chucker said back to her - using the same line Kon and the others gave to them at a mind blowing moment. The Acolyte then used the speed factor, but in his own way.

'How did he get up to them that fast.' The insect thought as the turtle in question disappeared from view and reappeared in between the tiles that are meant for him. The six watched as the out of town turtles smashed all eight tiles and landed on the ground, but to show off a bit more the ninjas showed a little bit of their weapon training starting with: Donatello, Raphael, and Leonardo.

'Maybe this will show them just how serious we are about this.' Leo thought as he and the others had their weapons our for attack, but the seriousness of the mood stopped when the fourth one landed in a near-by tree with a girly scream.

'So much for making a good impression.' He thought as he broke through the tree branches until he hit the ground. His brothers seemed disappointed that he landed in such a manner. "I'm okay." He strained to say as he rose to his feet.

"Looks like we're here a bit longer." The staff wielder said to Shifu as he put his weapon away. This angered the red panda, but he was not liked yet: he still had about five other ways for them to leave.

"Let's get started with your sparing than." The teacher said before pointing to the youngest and the snake to be the first round.

"Are you ready?" Viper questioned calmly to the taller green skinned being.

"Are you kidding? I was born re…" The New York ninja said and was getting out his nunchucks, but before he could put them into play she attacked. The brothers saw that in three hit's the partier landed on his toes and his weapons wrapped around his toes.

'I still stand by what I said against Lord Hebi - arms are overrated.' The oldest of four thought after watching the instant defeat, but felt bad for his younger brother due to him facing a large boa and the one in orange lost to an average sized snake.

"I'm sorry, brother. I thought you said you were ready." Viper said after seeing how easily she won, and wanted to make sure that she did not injure him too badly.

"That was…AWESOME! Let's go again." The defeated defender said before moving his hands in the honorable right fist into left palm. The teacher of the five did not like this and snapped his fingers again, and it was monkey who did battle with the jokester once he got back to his feet and had his weapon in hand.

'Hope you're ready for this.' The four handed man thought as he picked up a practice staff, and went to work. Thanks to the fights with Donatello the party goes knew how to handle this, and was even able to wrap one chain around the staff, and tossed it aside.

'This'll prove that I…' He thought but stopped since Monkey grabbed another staff with his feet, and swept the turtles feet. 'That I can still lose.' He finished before getting a noggin knocking. Again Shifu chose his third student - Crane, but it was at this time the brainiac took the call.

"I got this one Mikey. You just rest up." The one in purple said before following the bird into the training building, and they both stood on the turtle bowl.

'Let's see what this one's got.' Crane thought as he and Don clashed. At first the air based master thought he would have the advantage since his friends often lost their footing from time to time when he fought on the turtle, but this guy was doing well.

"You're good, Crane." Don said as they fought and the rest of the five were impressed that this one was even with the flying one. "But, I'm afraid that I'm gonna win this." He said and took a shuriken from his arm band and tossed which was deflected by the master.

"Where did he go?" The flyer said as he saw an empty bowel below him. Right when Shifu was going to say a 'he ran' line a bo-staff's edge came out from a pillar's shadow and socked him in the beak.

"Way to go, bro." Raph said as he watched what had happened.

"That's good and everything, but not Kung Fu." The insect pointed out to the praise giver.

"Of course it aint. We're ninja, and we usually do moves like that." The second oldest comment as if it should be should already know that about them. Back in the bowel the third oldest was helping his opponent back on his talons.

"Sorry about the headache, Crane. It's just your defense was so high I had to rely on some good old fashioned ninja moves." The big brain said after picking up his staff and put it on his back.

"It's no trouble at all." He said back before flapping back to his friends. Shifu set up another challenge with Mantis as the opponent this time.

"My turn." The oldest said as he and the green bug walked back outside in the training circle. The turtle unsheathed one of his swords and stood ready. Due to his size and speed the five believed that someone as tall as Leo would not spot it.

'He won't know what hit him.' The patient protector thought as he went on the attack, but for every kick the turtle effortlessly got of the way, and for every strike with his pincer the teen countered it with his sword. The battle continued for quite a while until Leonardo twisted his mask to blindfold himself.

'He's dead.' The three thought since they knew their brother was an expert in this style of fighting. The masters were not impressed; in fact they did not know what to make of his decision.

"Don't think I need this handicap." Master Mantis said as he lunged himself at the warrior only to be slammed by his left elbow and tumble on the ground. "What hit…" He started, but stopped when a katana slammed down in front of him.

"You loose." The blue swordsman said calmly before turning his mask back to normal and added, "But look on the bright side: you are the first one aside from my family that has given me a workout." This seemed to make the insect a bit happier as they adjourned to the others.

"Tigress will fight next." Shifu vocally issued to the turtles as he was truly getting angry at their determination. She walked over to the sparing circle and waited for her victim to face her.

"I'm on…" Michelangelo started to say, but was stopped when he felt a strong grip on his shoulder.

"I got this one bro." The red masked one said as he walked over and faced her with an angry sneer. The fight started off hard with them colliding fur based punch to scaly punch for an hour, but as one's temper was flaring up the other saw the chance and roundhoused their foe into the far wall.

"It's over." Tigress said calmly before looking at the other three, but she was confused when she saw the blue, orange, and purple turtles were pointing at the dust cloud. She looked and saw that he was standing back up.

"All right…" Raph started to say before spitting out a little bit of blood and finished with, "let's try that again." He charged back at her, and she did the same. The two exchanged blows again only this time they decided to chase and fight style.

"Yeah, this is gonna take a while." Leonardo said to Shifu since he knew how - out of hand the second oldest brother could be when ever it comes to someone that likes to fight almost as much as him.

"Very well. I've been taking it easy on you, turtles. But no more. You're next opponent will be me." The red panda said to the rest of them, and since they had a feeling he wanted it to me a one on one fight one of them volunteered.

"All right! Yeah! Let's go!" The youngest of the four said as he walked up before the teacher, took out his weapon and got ready to fight. The other two turtles along with the other four furious fighters all stared worried at the acceptance of the fight.

"Step forth." He ordered, but as soon as he took one step the elderly man went on the attack. "The truth path to victory is to find your opponents weakness…" He started to say while spinning the teen around with little to no difficulty. "And make him suffer for it." He added as he bent the ninja's right index finger in an uncomfortable way.

'Yep, just like with the Tribunal.' The youngest thought as he tried to withstand the pain.

"To take his strength and use it against him…" Shifu said as he flipped the turtle and slammed him on the ground, dragged him back to his feet, and kicked him in the chin ten times over. "…until he finally falls…" He added after round housing him to the stairs of their training room. "…or quits." He finished with slamming him on the ground again and held him where his nose should be.

"But a true ninja never quits. Don't worry, Master. I will never quit!" The orange one said back through his pinched nose. This angered the elder so much that he threw him into the air, and then delivered a powerful kick.

"Mikey!" The eldest said as his brother began his descent down the stairs shell first.

"Don't worry, we can stop his fall with the grappling hooks that I built, but we need all three of them." The brainy one commend and it was then both angered fighters reappeared - with Raphael's right fist in her left paw and her right fist in his left palm.

"Raph, she can wait. Mikey needs our help now." The blue brother said to the angered one even though running from a fight was not his style. He heard the order and decided to intimidate her a bit. First he pushed her away with his right foot (added some strength he learned from Chikara Shisho) to force her to the wall he slammed into earlier.

'That was good, but this is better.' He thought before taking out his sais and flinging them at her. He did not harm her with them, but instead caught the left shoulder of her sleeveless shirt, and the right thigh of her pants. "Now stay there: I'll get back to kicking your tail later.

"Nice going." The brainy one said before he and the others leapt after their brother. Each took out a grapple, one their inter-dimensional doubles talked about, and used them: Leonardo and Donatello raced ahead of their little brother and was able to create a net while Raphael was able to lasso it around the falling fighter's waist and pulled.

"You own me for saving your shell rather than having fun." The red turtle said as he got a good grip on the stairs and watched as the orange turtle gently reached the net. As they were doing that the five simply were watching them leave them. The feline fighter saw them gather around the doorway, and after effortlessly pulling herself free from the sais she joined them.

"If they're smart, they won't come back up those steps." The big cat said as she glared down the steep stairs.

"But they will." The simian said up to her despite the fear of being back-pawed from the taller fighter. She simply went back inside, but not before looking at the wall, and saw the turtle's weapons still there causing her to let out an uneasy snarl.

"They're not gonna quit, are they?" Viper questioned - admiring their determination at this task.

"The orange fool's not going to quit sliding, I'll tell you that." The insect said to the being that was higher on the food chain. She heard him and for reasons unknown she let out an angered hiss which caused him to take a couple steps back.

"That was an embarrassment." The orange fighter said after readjusting himself into a sitting position while the others recoiled their hooks; the swords-turtle and sai handler were grateful that their brainy brother was able to install a retractable rope.

"Don't sweat it, Mikey. You did your best." The eldest of the four said in a calm tone before adding, "Come on, let's get back, and see to your wounds." That said the four of them rushed back up to the palace.


	13. Chapter 13

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 12:

Shifu's failure

The four of them once again made it to the top of the stairs and saw that no one was out there; which didn't surprise them. "You guys get the Kung Fu master inside I'm grabbin my gear." The second eldest said before walking over and grabbing his sais. The angered avenger then did a few backflips and was able to catch up with them.

"Excuse me Crane, but Michelangelo is injured, and…" The purple turtle said in a calm tone since he was trying to appease to their good side, but when the red one walked in and saw this he just decided to be blunt.

"Yo, five, we got wounded. Anyone who wants to help come out. Anybody who doesn't - stay in your rooms." Raphael shouted as loud as he could without a care if they did or did not do as he asked.

"I will help you." Viper said after opening her door and slithered out to meet them. The female fighter's heart sunk when she saw just how badly the youngest was damaged.

"I'll help you out too." A second voice said, and they saw that it was Mantis: pushing some sort of box. With that the six entered the damaged defender's room and got to work, after the insect said, "Don't worry kid, acupuncture will make you feel a lot better." As soon as he said that the others knew that it would be anything but.

"I thought you said acupuncture would make me feel better." The injured hero said after the sixth needle was jammed in his neck.

"Trust me, it will. It's just not easy finding the right nerve points under all this…" The man stalled because he didn't know what to say since he had never done this on a turtle before.

"Thick shell." Mikey said and meant it in humor, but his medical aid took it as if he meant it.

"Scales. I was gonna say scales." He countered, but the others said nothing back to him. "Who am I to judge a warrior based on his size? I mean - look at me." Mantis said to the teenager who was looking over his left shoulder until, "I'm over here." He said and shoved a new needle in between his shoulder and neck.

"Maybe you should take a look at this again." The snake said to him showing him an outline of a upright turtle. He looked at it for a moment and then responded.

"Oh, okay." The insect said back to her - not really understanding the drawing, but decided to say that just to calm her down. The poking continued which was interrupting Monkey's meditation, which was interrupted already by Raphael, and Crane who was trying to paint but messed up his final stroke.

"I know Master Shifu is trying to inspire us and all…" The young one said to the two and even though he did not know how to phrase it without getting them mad he went ahead and said it, "…but if I didn't know any better, I'd say he was trying to get rid of me." The two looked at one another and the serpent gave him a smile to try to calm him a bit, but it didn't work.

"I know he can seem kind of heartless…" Mantis said after rearming with more needles, and shoved one at the base of the head. "…but you know he wasn't always like that." He added which got all of their attention.

"According to legend, there was once a time when Master Shifu actually used to smile." The dancer turn fighter said to them. That one comment caused the blunt one to speak.

"That old geezer - smile? Get out of town." He said to her with a wave of dismissal since he did not believe what she had said. As the serpent began to tell the tale Raphael's rival was not only in the hall, but heard the conversation.

'This needs to be said by the one that has been here the longest.' Tigress thought as she waited outside the room in question for the right moment.

"But that was before." Viper continued and paused for both dramatic effect and because the chucker was closing in on her, and she wanted him in the right position for a stunt of hers.

"Before what?" The field leader questioned since he hated being held up from some important information. The snake saw that he was in the right spot, but before she could try anything the doors flew open and the feline stood there.

"Before Tai Lung." The second student of the school said calmly to the new guys before her.

"Uh…we're not really supposed to talk about him." The birds said from his room, and that was when the turtles grew interested over why this man was such a secret.

"Well, if they're going to stay here, then they should know." The feline said before walking in and closed the gap between herself and the fourth nice and slow.

"Guys. Guys, you're talking to a Kung Fu bookworm, so I know about Tai Lung. He was a student. The first ever to master the thousand scrolls of kung fu. And then he turned bad and now he's in jail." The orange one said, but almost couldn't finish due to the glare he was getting from the orange furred woman.

'I like her now. She can scare Mikey: almost as good as me.' The red masked warrior thought before hearing what she had to say.

"He wasn't just a student." She began to say as she soon spoke of Tai Lung's origin, or at least when he enrolled at the Jade Palace, "Shifu found him as a cub…and he raised him as his son. And when the boy showed talent in kung fu…Shifu trained him. He believed in him. He told him he was destined for greatness. It was never enough for Tai Lung. He wanted the Dragon Scroll. But Oogway saw darkness in his heart and refused. Outraged, Tai Lung laid waste to the valley. He tried to take the scroll by force. And Shifu had to destroy what he had created. But how could he? Shifu loved Tai Lung like he had loved anyone before. Or since." She said and what she said seemed to have touched the four in various ways.

'She seems pretty broken up about the last part.' Leonardo thought as he saw her eyes show a softer emotion other than that usual cold glare.

'I bet father would be the same should any of us turn.' Donatello thought as he listened to the tale.

'Dude sounds hardcore crazy.' Michelangelo thought and ignored the pain in his neck while listening to the story.

"So, basically, we're cleaning up the mess that old geezer couldn't do." Raphael said to her in anger since this almost felt how the Tribunal used the four of them to put an end to their old friend. She ignored his statement and focused on the one on the floor.

"And now he has a chance to make things right. To train the true Dragon Warrior. And he's stuck with you four: teacher's pet, nerdy, insane, and slacker of turtles who all basically treat this like a joke." Tigress said to all while never losing sight of the comical turtle. As soon as she said that the jokester made a face which got her really angry. "Oh, that is it!" She shouted and was about to strike until the red one interfered.

"Back off whiskers." He said after standing in front of her and grabbed her left wrist. "Unless you want to continue where we left off." He informed her with a confident smirk. She glared at him, flexed her wrist free, and then walked away. The others, including Crane and Monkey who used the side doors to get a better view, were in awe over what he did.

"Sorry to interrupt but I accidentally tweaked his facial nerve." Mantis said to them before the youngest ninja's body collapsed and everyone saw that his neck area was covered in red needles. "And may have also stopped his heart." He added while tapping his face with no response.

"I'll help you out." The bo fighter said as he sat down and analyzed the picture to get an understanding, the swords-turtle helped out, but the tough turtle:

"I'm gone." He said and left without a second thought for his brother's well being. The teacher took to the training hall and set up his candles for proper meditation. He lit them when dusk set and got to clearing his mind.

"Inner peace. Inner peace." The elder said after sitting down and concentrated, but due to his species hyper sensitive ears he detected something behind him. "Inner…in-in- Inner peace." He struggled since the flapping was getting worse that he had to say something about it, "Would whoever is making that flapping sound quiet down?!" He shouted/requested since all he wanted at the moment was silence. "Inner…" He started again, but heard a something flop behind him. 'Someone is about to die.' He thought before turning to see that it was his old friend. "Oh, Zeng. Excellent. I could use some good news right now." He said and saw that his friend was about to say something, but quickly stopped.

"Before I tell you anything I must ask that you do not kill me." The goose said to the teacher in a nervous tone. The red panda seemed confused, but nodded just the same. "Okay, here goes…" He said and explained everything to him.

"Oh no." Shifu muttered under his breath before racing over to the one spot he knew to find his master.


	14. Chapter 14

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 13:

An old friend's dying wish

Shifu sped to the one place he knew the Galapagos turtle to be - at the Sacred Peach Tree - a tree that he personally planted when first arriving in the Valley of Peace. "Master! Master!" The red panda shouted out as he reached the top of the hill, breathing heavily due to the nonstop high speed running.

"Hmm?" The elder said back as he looked at the man behind him and saw that it was his student.

"I have…It's uh…It's very bad news." The teacher of the five stuttered, but was finally able to start to say what was really important.

"Ah, Shifu. There is just news. There is no good or bad." The turtle said back to the man behind him with a casual tone before turning to face him. To the kung fu master he was just going to speak about the young turtle's performance today, but he was dead wrong.

"Master, your vision. Your vision was right. Tai Lung has broken out of prison. He's on his way." Shifu said back to his old friend after finally finding the words and saying them. At that moment the student of the elder saw the turtle's alarmed expression.

"That is bad news…" Oogway started to say before his alarmed facial expression become more calm and continued with, "…if you do not believe that the Dragon Warriors can stop him." The comment did not go over well with the smaller mammal.

"Those turtles? Master, those turtles are not the Dragon Warrior. They weren't meant to be here! It was an accident." Shifu counted - still praying that he would reconsider his decision and go with one of his five.

"There are no accidents." Oogway said back to him with a big smile on his face.

"Yes, I know. You've said that already." Shifu said back after giving a sigh of defeat before adding, "Twice." The taller man heard that and thought that it was funny.

"Well, that was no accident either." The elder said back with a laugh, still can't believe how serious he was taking this.

"Thrice." The red panda muttered while holding out that number on his hand. Oogway then decided to get serious himself, since that was probably the only way his student would listen.

"My old friend, the turtles will never fulfill their destiny, nor you yours, until you let go of the illusion of control." The wiser turtle informed his old friend.

"Illusion?" The teacher questioned since he wanted to make sure that he heard him right.

"Yes. Look at this tree, Shifu." Oogway requested to the tree before them. "I cannot make it blossom when it suits me, nor make it bear fruit before it's time." He stated, hoping that would help the teacher of the five to get what he wanted.

"But there are things we can control." He shouted back in anger before kicking the tree causing the ready peaches to fall off of the tree. "I can control when the fruit will fall." He informed as they were falling, but earned a chuckle from the man before him when a peach hit him on the head. "And I can control…" He started to say before picking up one of the peaches, tossing it into the air, and chopping it in half. "…where to plant the seed." He finished with making a small hole and caught the pit with his left hand. "That is no illusion, Master." He said before tossing the pit into the hole.

'He still doesn't understand.' Oogway thought before trying his luck again. "Ah, yes. But no matter what you do that seed will grow to be a peach tree. You may wish for an apple, or an orange, a plum, or even blueberries, but you will get a peach." His statement did not go over well to the man before him.

"But a peach cannot defeat Tai Lung!" Shifu said back to him - not understanding what his friend was getting at since to him none of the four will be ready for the battle ahead.

"Maybe it can." Oogway said back to the teacher before adding, "If you are willing to guide it. To nurture it. To believe in it." As he said that the Galapagos Turtle used his left arm to cover the peach pit with the loosened earth.

"But how? How? I need your help, Master." Shifu said back to his teacher since he was not really sure how to believe in anyone anymore.

"No, you just need to believe." The turtle said to the red panda. "Promise me, Shifu. Promise me you will believe." The elder added as he felt his life energy fading into nothing.

"I-I will try." Shifu said since he is willing to do anything for his master.

"Good." He elder said before standing from his kneeling position. "My time has come." The elder fighter said in a calm tone since he knew that this was bound to happen, and did not fear it. "You must continue your journey without me." Oogway said while giving the teacher of the five his walking stick.

"Wh - wha - what are you…? Wait!" The red panda stuttered at first and then saw that the turtle was walking over to the cliff's edge. "Master! You can't leave me!" Shifu shouted as peach petals gathered around the turtles as he stood at the edge.

"You must believe." Oogway said: reminding his old friend to put his faith with the new turtles in town.

"Master!" The student shouted: praying that his voice would help keep his master anchored to this plane, but he had to watch as the turtle faded away while the peach petals blew away - into the distance.


	15. Chapter 15

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman & Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 14:

Bad News

When all of the needles were out of his neck and the partier was back on his feet they decided to have a late supper…with the Furious Five. "Come on my fellow fighters - let's grab us some grub." The orange turtle said before rushing out of the door and into the hall.

"We better follow him." Donatello suggested to the other five in the room with a shrug, and followed. As they were walking the red masked man and the red vested woman watched them head to the kitchen. The two looked at one another and then nodded: silently agreeing to a truce…for now. When the nine got in there the green skinned fighters knew what to do.

"You guys just sit tight. We'll fix some food for ya." The blue swordsman said as he and the others walked closer to the cabinets. With silent awe they watched as it seemed that they were training even by making them food. They first tossed four out of five some rice balls.

'Looks like the lady still doesn't like how we got the title of this Dragon Warrior. Fine by me.' The sai carrier thought before he tossed the cups to the counter: mouth up. As they flew threw the air to the counter Don was able to pour the right amount of warm water into each glass as they flew by. As the other half finished up the tea the one in orange began to talk about a wolf they served.

"Yeah, so I'm like, "Fine, you may be a wolf, you may be the scariest bandit in Haijin Province but you're a lousy tipper so you're no match for TURTLE TITAN!" The chucker shouted before sporting a traditional hero pose.

"Really? So, how did you get out of there alive?" Crane questioned after the story was done since he wanted to know how the fight went. This caused him to become a bit nervous, but he decided to op to tell the truth.

"Actually…I was only thinking that stuff. Raph was the one who showed that cranky canine the door." The youngest of four said after putting a small bamboo stick in one of the cups.

"After scaring all of the other customers half to death." The responsible one informed with crossed arms. The warrior in question just gave him the usual 'I don't care' glare. Deciding to keep the ball rolling the brainy one found a big plate, put the glasses on it, and then handed it to Michelangelo.

"Order up. Hope you like it." The orange turtle said as he gave four out of five their tea…or at least their best shot.

"This is really good!" The insect exclaimed after taking a small swig of the tea given to him. This surprised the young one since he never really help make the tea - just deliver it.

"No, come on. You should try our dad's Tea. He actually knows what he's doing. The rest of us follow orders" The party animal said since he did not believe the master's words.

"What do you mean? This is amazing!" The snake said as she drank a sample of her tea through the straw device provided. The young one heard her comment, and smiled; liking that his crush dug how he made tea.

"Wow, you four are good cooks." The flyer said as he chomped down his third rice ball. Donatello became bashful at that comment because he was the one that found the right ratios to make the ultimate rice ball.

"I just wish I had more of your tea." Mantis said and was greeted at the sight of his cup being refilled by the oldest of the four.

"Tigress, you've got to try this stuff." The simian fighter said to the one that was eating her own meal and did not seem too interested in the lone fifth glass.

"It is said that the Dragon Warrior can survive for months at a time on nothing but the dew of the ginkgo leaf and the energy of the universe." The feline said while picking up her plate and started to eat it's contents with a pair of chop sticks.

"I guess our bodies don't know that we're the Dragon Warriors yet. We would need a lot more than dew and universe juice." The ninja at the table commented to the five, but one had to say something else.

"Speak for yourself Mikey. All I need to survive his a glass a water, and something to punch." The one in red said to all, but was glaring at the tiger before him as he was leaning against the counter across from her.

'Things are getting tense. Have to do something to lighten the mood.' The fourth thought before an idea hit him. "Hey guys, check it…" He said to the group before lowering his mask down to his nose, and also grabbed a couple of bowls from the cabinet.

"Oh brother!" The angered one said as he slammed his right palm to his forehead since he knew what the young one was planning. The five just watched curiously - wandering what he was doing.

"Master Shifu." He finished his earlier comment and then started to impersonate said small mammal. At first four out five were enjoying the show…even his brothers for a time until the eight fighters saw said man in the doorway.

"Mikey." The eldest whispered before and his brothers stood straight and bowed while the five just stared at the door wide-eyed.

"He's right behind me, isn't he." The impersonator questioned since the last time his brothers bowed like that one of the Tribunal instructors was standing right behind him. The ninja turned saw that it was the animal he was impersonating and placed the bowls on his chest as a way to hide his props.

"You think this is funny?" Shifu questioned in them in a shouting tone. "Tai Lung has escaped and you're acting like children." He issued to the nine of them causing the bane of Shredder to question it.

"What?" The four questioned with different tones, but they all meant that they were interested in the fighter coming at them.

"He's coming for the Dragon Scroll, and you four are the only ones who can stop him." The red panda said to the turtles, but mostly directed it at the young one beside him. As soon as the ninja heard that the objects on his chest fell off.

"And here I was saying that you have no sense of humor." Mikey said after a forced laugh. "We're gonna…stop Tai Lung." He added, but slowly stopped when he saw the seriousness in the master's eyes. "What? You're serious? And we have to…?" He said before stalling a bit and then finished with, "Master Oogway will stop him, like he did before. After all he is the turtle!" The partier shouted with his hands reaching to the heavens.

"Oogway cannot!" He shouted up at the young ninja before calming down and saying in a mellow tone, "Not anymore." The last comment got all of their attention, and the eldest saw the stick in his hands.

'Master Oogway's staff…so he passed on similar to how grandfather passed on.' Leonardo thought since both men gave their students great wisdom before passing to the higher plane.

"Our only hope now are the Dragon Warriors." Shifu said to the ones in the room, and knew that the news was not going to go over very well.

"The turtles?" Tigress questioned; still wondering why he was putting so much faith in these new warriors.

"Yes, the turtles!" He shouted back up at her since he knew that his daughter would take this news the hardest since he had seen she has given him 110 percent.

"Master, please, let us stop Tai Lung. This is what you trained us for." The feline said after standing up from her chair, and tried to persuade him to let them do the task.

"No! It is not your destiny to defeat Tai Lung. It is theirs!" Shifu said and gestured to the four in question, but he saw that the one beside him was missing. "Where'd he go?" The teacher questioned and glanced around, but saw nothing.

"You mentioned: destiny and fighting evil, so he's probably running like a madman to the stairs." Raphael said casually before seeing Shifu race to that location, and as he did that the Five also left.

'I can't do this! I can't do this!' The young one thought as he girly screamed all the way to the stairs along with putting his mask back over his eyes, but before he could reach them his latest teacher barred his way.

"You cannot leave! A real ninja never quits." The red panda said holding the staff out toward the fleeing man. The turtle said nothing, and tried to leap over him. Only to have his ankle grabbed by the cresent hole on the staff, and was slammed on the ground.

"Come on." The teen shouted before standing up to face his fellow fighter. "How am I supposed to beat Tai Lung? I can't even beat you to the stairs." The slacker explained to him.

"You will beat him because you are one of the Dragon Warriors." Shifu said to him while walking closer to his student.

"You don't believe that. You never believed that. From the first moment we got here you've tried to get rid of us, or at the very least - me." Michelangelo countered back and got hit by the staff for each of his sentences. He tried to run to the stairs due to the opening, but had his feet swept from under him.

"Yes! I was." He admitted to the now on his shell turtle. "But now I ask you to trust in your master as I have come to trust in mine." He explained; believing that if he said that then the young turtle would be more cooperative.

"You're not my Master. And I'm no Dragon Warrior." The orange one said in a serious tone as he got back up to his feet. This angered the teacher to see cowardes in a man that showed such determination before.

"Then why didn't you quit?! You knew that I wanted you and your brothers gone, but you stayed." Shifu questioned the young man before him.

"Yes, I stayed. Even though you tried every tactic known to get rid of someone because I thought you Shifu - the greatest kung fu teacher in all of China would be like my father and the Ninja Tribunal and change me into being not me." He said and was about to finish, but was interrupted by the man before him.

"But I can change you! I can turn you into the Dragon Warrior! And I will!" The teacher shouted up at the ninja who was not sporting a sad smile.

"Thanks for the words Shifu, but just because I could pass a few tests will not mean that I won't be lazy anymore. It won't mean that I will focus on the true path: or that I deserve to be called a Dragon Warrior. I'll still just be a shell of a goofball." Michelangelo said before falling to his knees. The two remained silent not knowing that they were being watched.

'I will make you proud of me.' Tigress thought as she saw the sight below her. The orange furred beauty was about to leap away until a throwing star buzzed past her - from below. 'Who did?' She thought before looking down and on the ground stood the red turtle. Despite just ignoring him she leapt downward to see what he wanted.

"Look. I'm no fan of scumbags like Tai Lung either. I'll help you take him down, but we gotta exercise just a little restraint." The angered turtle said to the female fighter after she landed and stood up right.

"Save it! You don't know what you're taking about!" She shouted back at him: angered that he sounded what she was wanting out of fighting the feline.

"Try me." He said back to her calmly. It was then the tiger could see that he really did want to help her, so she decided to meet his offer.

"It all started at a local orphanage several years ago…" She started to say and spoke of her meeting with Shifu and everything since their first encounter until right now. "So, don't tell me what to do, or what to do against Tai Lung." She said after her tale was done. He walked up to her, since he gave her space to walk around, and decided to give her some friendly advice.

"Just be careful. Your anger could take you down. Make you act just like him. My father once told me: a true warrior finds balance in all things." He said as he slowly walked up to the fellow fighter for good. She heard him out, and actually found it as an ironic statement.

"Balance, huh?" The tiger fighter questioned with crossed arms.

"Well, ya know, as much balance as a couple of hot headed whackbags like us can manage." The turtle said back to her with crossed arms as he saw her point, and knew that the same talk he gave to Casey would work on her too.

"Me? You're the only whackbag around here, Raph." Tigress said back to him while using the abridged version she had heard his brothers use, and for some reason she felt okay of using it.

"Hey, I'm not half as crazy as you." He said back to her as he also gave her a light punch to the shoulder.

"For a turtle fighter - you are totally nuts." She said back, and felt herself actually becoming happy, and happy is something she did not need at the moment.

"Well, I'm not the…" The red turtle started to counter, but was forced to stop due to the fact that she was able to touch a specific nerve point that put him to sleep. She then gently placed him on the ground, and then resumed her plan of proving herself.

"This is what you trained me for." Tigress said after leaping all the way from the tip of the palace the one of the rooftops in the valley. She then began to rooftop leap to get out of town, but as she did that four others followed her.

"Tigress!" One of the followers shouted out to her causing the woman in question to glance over and saw that it was the other four members of her team.

"Don't try and stop me." She ordered to them: believing that her teacher had sent them to retrieve her, but the feline was surprised when she heard the answer to her order.

"We're not trying to stop you." Viper said to her female friend as they were all racing to the same spot.

"What?" The feline questioned: making sure that she heard correctly.

"We're coming with you!" The scintillating serpent explained to the senior fighter. The cat to her left and got a thumbs-up from Monkey, and similar signs from Crane and Mantis. With that the five continued on their quest to stop Tai Lung.


	16. Chapter 16

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) from Eastman and Laird along with Fox Kids

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 15:

Shifu's discovery

In the start of the new day the turtles returned to their quarters to rest, all but Raphael who was waking up from his forced nap. "I don't know if I should kill her or comfort her." He muttered out of anger - cursing himself of getting the drop on him so easily. The best way to deal with his anger was with a punching bag, and he knew where one was.

'What should I do?' Shifu thought as he had slept at the Peach Tree all night, and was welcomed to the sight of the rising sun. He stared at it for a moment - wanting it to give him a hint on how to encourage the fourth, and it was then he heard yelling of sorts. Curious he went to the training ground, and only saw the red one beating up on the practice dummy.

"Stinkin, gettin the drop on me, cat. The next I see her…" He muttered while pounding the punching bag with all he had. Shifu did not see the source in there so me moved on. The teacher looked into the quarters and saw the blue one meditating and the purple one creating something.

"These ought to help Crane with his kanji writing." The brainy one said as he was creating colored paint for the bird's work of art. Seeing this the teacher decided to try a different room and it was then he heard that karate noise again. The red panda was beside the kitchen and watched as the youngest of the group punched through cabinet doors.

"I knew I smelled a dessert the last time I was in here." The slacker shouted before looking down and saw his latest master looking right at him. 'Oh man, I'm dead for real this time.' Michelangelo thought as he saw Shifu gazed around the room.

'He said that he was a goofball…but these punch holes are right where the handles once stood. He still needed to make sure if what he saw was real, but before that could happen he listened to the ninja's comment.

"What? I eat when I'm upset, okay?" The turtle said to him since he was getting a little nervous with all the staring. It was then he knew what to do after casting a glance at one lone container.

"Oh, no need to explain. I just thought you might be Monkey. He hides his almond cookies on the top shelf." Shifu informed before walking away, or at least appeared to for as soon as he past the doorway the teacher leaned against the wall and listened.

"Score!" The glutton shouted before covering his mouth with both hands. The ninja scanned the doorway, and when he saw no one he wet to get the cookies. The elder heard the clatter, and when the clatter stopped he walked in.

'He truly is a powerful warrior.' Shifu thought as he watched the green skinned teen chop down on seven cookies before realizing that he had an audience.

"Don't tell Monkey." Michelangelo said to his master since he did not wish to lose the simian's friendship. The man on the ground heard him, but decided to stick with the task at hand.

"Look at you." The elder said to the slacker in pure awe. The young one, who had heard it all, decided to stop him right there.

"Yeah, I know. I disgust you." The one in orange said with a sigh of defeat - still believing that this teacher did not like him. The elder heard the sigh and decided to set the record straight.

"No, I mean, how did you get up there? I mean you did say that you were a goofball, and there is no way a goofball could perform a perfect split and be 10 feet off the ground." The red panda said to the teen in a calm…almost sly tone.

"Don't be like that Shifu, this was…just…an…accident." The turtle said before his left heel slipped from the shelf it was on causing him to crash to the ground. The teacher picked up and looked at the cookie the snacker dropped.

"There are no accidents." He said as he used a line his master was famous of using. "There is a new training exercise I would like to test - come with me." Shifu added before calmly walking away. Not wanting to disappoint, he did so, and even carried a travel pack that he tossed to the teen.

"I know your trying to be all mystical and kung fuey…" The New Yorker started to say as the two of them had walked far beyond the valley of peace and were currently on a mountain. "…but could you at least tell me where we're going?" He said after catching his breath.

'Just a little further.' Shifu thought since they were close to their destination. When they arrived at the top of the mountain he sat on a flat rock that was positioned before a lake. His pack mule was stumbling to a stop behind him.

"You dragged me…all the way out here…for a bath?" The teen questioned before splashing some water on his arms and underarms. The panda heard this and decided to set the record straight.

"Turtle…" He said to get the man's attention before continuing with, "…we do not wash our pits in the Pool of Sacred Tears." That got the fan's attention since he knew of such a place.

"The Pool of…" The orange one started to say, but was cut off by the smaller creature.

"This is where Oogway unraveled the mysteries of harmony and focus. This is the birthplace of kung fu." Shifu said and blew the fan away.

'I was first at the lap of the gods - possibly the birthplace of Ninjitsu, and now the Pool of Sacred Tears - the birthplace of kung fu.' The slacker thought before the panda leap onto a tall rock did a few moves and looked down at his student.

"Do you want to learn kung fu?" The long tailed man asked the reptile beneath him.

"Yeah." The eager student answered back to him.

"Then I am your master!" The small teacher shouted back down - cementing that he was winning to teach this man. The warrior was so moved by the proposal that all he could do was nod. "Don't cry." The teacher instructed.

"Okay." The chucker said with a nod and rubbed something free from his eye. After that the two of them went to a different spot on the mountain where Shifu asked for his nunchucks which he gave willingly.

"When you focus on kung fu, when you concentrate…you stink." Shifu said after gently placing the weapons beside him. The comment did not register because he was already used to comments like that. "But perhaps that is my fault. I cannot train you the same way as I have trained the Five, or how I could train your brothers. I now see that the way to get through to you…is with this." He went on and finished with revealing a bowl of dumplings.

"Oh, great. Cause I am starving." The teen walked over and was about to snatch the food, but his master moved it away from reach.

"Good. When you have been trained, you may eat." The elder said before eating one dumpling. "Let us begin." He said while chewing. The first task that they did was to find a decently flimsy branch over a cliff with Shifu standing on the branch and the turtle doing hanging crunches.

"Yes!" the hero shouted after the limb broke causing the ninja to catch the bowl, but had to add, "Aw, come on." Due to the limb snapping the rest of the way making the turtle fall and his master, who landed on a jutted out rock grabbed the object and it's contents with little effort.

'Let's see if he's ready for this.' The panda thought after they changed grounds to the outside of a bamboo forest. The first thing that he did was give the glutton a bowl of food - which he took. As soon as the hero tossed the chopsticks away the teacher struck him four times and then went after the porcelain object in his hand.

'Oh a protection exercise…right.' Mikey thought as he realized the objective only after his dish was shattered. 'I got this.' The party animal thought since it was a traditional pebble bit, but instead of a pebble it was a dumpling.

'He's good, but I'm better.' Shifu thought as he was able to keep the food item out of reach for more than twenty tries. As darkness set in the two made a low fire. "This will be your test - sit-ups to this noodle soup: without touching the fire. For the sake of food and training he did just that until the morning.

'This'll work on my balance.' Michelangelo thought as the two of them were now on a different flat mountain top with hot soup bowls on both elbows and the top of his. Objective - don't spill a drop.

'So, he wants free food, does he.' The teacher thought as he saw the young ninja trying to be sneaky and get to the still active cauldron of soup. Before he could try anything Shifu swatted him on the butt. The bamboo staff was blocked three times with foot and fist. The hero tried a kick, but his target slide under it. The panda saw his moment when the turtle grabbed some soup, so he countered with a poke to the chest and a quick grab.

"Make fun of me will you." The BN Champion said before ticking the base of the staff to knock his master off his perch, but he only ended up hitting himself on the head. Once Shifu ate the two kung fu stretched on two different rock stands, swapping one finger/one are pull ups, staff deflection, and orange finished his day with a solo kung fu moves. When the next morning set in the New Yorker saw a bowl of dumplings and a pair of chopsticks just sitting on a rock.


	17. Chapter 17

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Eastman and Laird as well as Fox Kids

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 16: Food Fight

"After you, turtle." Shifu offered to his student who seemed a little wary of his offer since his other teacher would NEVER be this lenient to him.

"Just like that?" The warrior questioned as he cautiously closed in on the boulder based picnic table. "No sit-ups? No 100 mile hike?" He questioned while using a few of their training exercises.

"I vowed to train you, and you have been trained. You are free to eat." The teacher said to him with a calm voice as he gestured to the dumplings before him. Seeing no danger with this the turtle sat down, but still kept his eye on his teacher. "Enjoy." He said as he saw the ninja pick up a dumpling with the chopsticks.

'Finally a meal without a hitch.' The orange one thought and was about to bit down on it until he felt a gust of wind. "Hey." The teenager said as he saw that Shifu was eating his dumpling.

"I said you are free to eat. Have a dumpling." The teacher offered after swallowing - acting as though nothing was amiss. He tried again only to have this one kicked out of his sticks, grabbed, and eaten. "You are free to eat." The teacher said in a sterner tone after a small stare down.

"Am I?!" The turtle shouted back at him.

"Are you?!" Shifu countered before twirling both chopsticks with one hand. The youngest of four clicked the tips of his sticks together. He hit the bowl which caused all ten to fly, and the teacher was able to eat nine.

'That one's mine.' Mikey thought before leaping for it, but before he could let it roll down his throat. Sadly Shifu snatched it out of the air, but did not eat it. Not wanting to be out done when it came to food the orange one got back to his feet flicked it out of the teacher's sticks and into a bowl.

'Now we're in my element.' The grey furred one thought as he laughed a bit before flipping the bowl over and did the same to two more, and spun them this way and that. Being raced in New York the warrior was used this game - he was just not sure if he could guess right.

"Whoo!" The turtle exclaimed after guessing the right dish. As soon as he did the two of them had a fight with their fingers while still holding the sticks since the turtle was getting the worst of it he decided to try something new- karate chopping the dish off of the stone, and kicking the dumpling up.

'Oh, no you don't.' Shifu thought before flinging chopsticks through it like an arrow, and for a moment it stayed there. 'That won't hold it.' He thought and leapt up the tree that it was stuck on only to be dragged down due to the fact that the ninja used the same move he did earlier.

'Wow, I did the move.' He thought before looking down and saw the last dumpling was still sliding, but his attention was brought back to the panda who started fighting him. After he tossed the opponent to the right Michelangelo was about to let the last one fall in his mouth, but…

"Uh, uh, uh." The teacher muttered as he used the sticks to close the turtle's mouth. Without his mouth the young man kicked it downward, and then went after it. 'This is fun.' Shifu thought before tossing the sticks away and grabbed his bo-staff. The rest of the downhill challenge was a combination of: hackey sack, keep away, and staff deflection, but eventually with an upside down knee kick the green skinned glutton took his prize.

'I wonder if I can eat it now.' He wondered as he looked at the dumpling, and then at his master. With his free hand the long tailed mammal gestured for him to go on ahead. 'I final test over what I learned through something as simple as eating.' The ninja thought as he realized that that was the whole point of this meal.

'Does he not like it?' Shifu thought as he felt the dumpling land in his free hand. Ever curious the teacher opened his eye - believing this warrior deserved some privacy for his treat.

"I'm not hungry." The young one said back to him with a smile on his face. Shifu smiled in return and tossed the item on the ground since that was not the objective of the final test. "Master." The ninja said with a bow which was met with his teacher. With their training compete the two collected their things, and decided to head back home.


	18. Chapter 18

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 17:

Inexperience can be painful

As Shifu and Michelangelo were on their way back, and as the other three brothers were at the palace or training area the Furious Five were on an intercept course with their opponent Tai Lung. 'Must stop him, can't let him be the hero.' Tigress thought to herself as she and the others ran through the tree limbs, but she went back to the last part she told him:

"Just be careful. You're anger could take you down. Make you act just like him." She shook the comment away with one of her own thoughts.

'I will never be like him.' Unknown to them Tai Lung had already made it to a series of rope bridges that expanded over a nearly bottomless gorge. Eventually the Five made it to one of the ends of the path, and saw that the white tiger of legend was standing on the other side.

'Who are these underlings?' He wondered with minimal effort before charging toward them by running on all fours. The Five saw this, and since they didn't have a plan they just winged it.

"Cut it!" The experienced fighter said and with that they each cut one tether, but at that time Tai Lung leapt into the air. 'Wasn't fast enough.' She thought before coming up with a follow up plan. Kicking him in the chin, and when the others saw this they grabbed the falling lines and pulled.

'Decent move.' The tiger thought as he landed back on the bridge with his eyes still fixed on his opponent who landed in a battle ready stance. "Where is the Dragon Warrior?" He questioned as he leaned against the unstable bridge not bothered by the fellow cat in the least.

"How do you know that you're not looking at her?" Tigress questioned back - temporarily relieving the four of that title. Her ploy did not work on the man before her.

"You think I'm a fool?" He questioned to her and before any of the five could say anything he continued with, "I know you're not the Dragon Warrior. None of you!" This got the others worried because they wanted to protect their friends by borrowing their title, but since he knew otherwise they knew they were screwed. "I heard how he fell from the sky in a ball of fire. That he's a warrior unlike anything the world has ever seen." The tiger carried on, still in a calm voice as he walked closer to his fellow feline.

"Michelangelo?" Viper and Monkey questioned after hearing him.

"Naw, got to be Leonardo." Mantis said as he held his line.

"And what's wrong with Donatello?" Crane questioned since he felt a sort of kinship to the purple turtle.

"Raphael…" Tigress found herself saying the angered turtle's name. The white tiger heard all the names and was impressed by all.

"It does not matter what his name is. All I need to know is that I have found a worthy opponent. Our battle will be legendary!" He said and that was when the female before him struck. The two traded blows with one another and the four had to hold the bridge.

'Gotta block.' The tiger thought as she lied on the bridge and watched as he flew down at her. Putting up a shield she moved the bridge to block him, but he smashed through it. The two traded blows again until he grabbed her right ankle pulled her and was about to fling her straight down.

'She's a scraper. I'll giver that.' The tiger thought as he let out a painful howl as he claws anchored down to his outstretched arm. The two brawled while hanging onto the bridge, but the others could see that their friend had become his punching bag.

"We've got this. Help her." The simian said to the speedy serpent and the crafty crane. As they came to her aid their opponent had forced her through the wooden planks and then kicked her causing the ropes holding the hand rails and the boards behind her to break.

'I've got you know.' He thought and quickly spun the loose ropes around to where they were choking the spunky woman. The snake poked him in the eye causing him to let go of his victim, but she was saved by the flyer.

'This trick never fails.' Viper thought before binding one of his arms and started punching his face. The tiger stumbled but stopped himself from falling due to his knee joints. "Monkey!" She shouted out when he grabbed her by the throat.

"Go!" The insect said to the man in question before adding, "What was I thinking?!" He realized that he had bitten off more than he could chew since his bug body was not strong enough to hold them.

'That was for messing with my friend.' The ape-man thought as he rushed over and socked the white tiger in the face.

'These guys need to end this quick. I'm losing ground.' The bug thought as he found himself losing ground. Having enough of this interference Tai used the two line before him to reach them.

"Mantis!" Tigress shouted to the insect as she still held the bird's ankles.

"On it." He shouted up at her and made a wave move by using the bridge. His friends timed it right and jumped, but the former student was slammed and barely recovered by landing on one of the lines.

"Now!" She ordered to them while landing on one of the ropes and raced over to her fellow feline. The team went with a combo attack: Monkey opened with another kick to the face, Viper launched herself with her friend's outstretched arm and gave him a tail whip, Crane snapped a line and used it to tie him up, Tigress focused all her might into her paws and slammed him straight down before cutting the other line.

'Guess that's my cue.' The pincer pall thought as he saw the whole event and gave the ropes one final pull causing all of his friends to land on their side of the chasm. Once they landed all of them watched as Tai Lung's side slammed into the opposite stone pillar.

'Looks like that hunk of turtle gets to live a little longer.' Viper thought before adding, 'Why did I call Michelangelo that?' Her thoughts were halted as a hole when she and the other four watched as the fallen bridge began to move.

'What's this?' Tigress wondered as she and the others watched as it turned all the way around the stone spire, and the tip of the spun around line flung up. They did not completely understand what happened until all heard an explosion of sorts behind them.

"Shifu taught you well." The enemy said to them in an appreciative tone before striking with a strange finger move. The first casualty was Monkey. 'That was for punching me in the face.' He thought before looking over to the others. "But he didn't teach you everything." In under a minute three out of four others were taken down.


	19. Chapter 19

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 18:

Scroll of disappointment

As the Furious Five were having their butts handed to them the turtle and the panda had returned from their one on one time. "You have done well, turtle." Shifu said as the two of them entered the training area.

"Done well? Done well? I think you mean that I was awesome!" The green skinned one said while unintentionally hip slamming the smaller fighter, but he only slid.

"The mark of a true hero is humility." The teacher said back to him calmly. Michelangelo knew that was certain since his father said the same when he graduated to Chunnin. "But yes, you have done…" He started but stalled, and when the teen stopped he was sucker punched in the gut. "…awesome." The teacher finished.

'Seems they've hit it off why they were away.' Leonardo thought as he and the others were weapon practicing and saw the two new comers laughing and pointing at one another for what just happened. The moment went south when they all heard the flapping of wings.

'What is that?' They all thought as they saw a winged creature coming closer. The answer to their question came in the form of four frozen bodies, and one partially frozen.

"Monkey?" The orange one questioned to the still frame of his friend.

"Crane?" Donatello said as he saw his winded wind rider.

"Mantis?" The swords-turtle questioned as he saw the still insect.

"Tigress?" Raphael shouted in alarm, forgetting about his revenge to her, and just thought of how he almost lost Joy.

"Viper?" Michelangelo shouted to the stiffened snake before him before going over to the scene. The five fighters went to see how they were, and were grateful to see that they were breathing, and that their pupils were also still moving.

"We were no match for his nerve attack." Crane informed as the brainy brother was checking to see if anything was damaged with a follow the finger exercise.

"He has gotten stronger." Shifu said under his breath after hearing that news. Seeing that the flyer was still fighting fit he went to the others, and unfroze them - Mantis was first.

"Who? Tai Lung? Stronger?" The slacker questioned as he checked on Monkey. He was worried about Viper as well, but he knew that she was a bit tougher. The teacher fixed the peel projectile expert who unknowingly punched his new friend's chin.

"He's too fast!" The tan furred man said after being unstuck, and then saw what he had done. "Sorry, Mikey." The teacher then worked on his daughter who was being looked over by the angered turtle.

"I thought we could stop him." She admitted to her father figure, and felt a hand on her shoulder. The feline was grateful that it was the red one.

"He could have killed you." He scolded to them, even though he was grateful that they were still with him, before moving on to the last of them - Viper.

"Why didn't he?" The insect questioned since it didn't make sense to him. The ex-student had them stunned therefore easy targets to either kill outright or kick them over the cliff.

"It is to serve as a threat; a fear motivator. He took you five down to show the valley that he has gotten stronger, and no matter what he will get what he came for." Leonardo said to them before adding, "Believe me when I say that I speak from experience." Shifu decided to step in and let them know that everything is fine.

"But his plan won't work." The panda said as he relaxed the leather skinned woman before him.

"It might…a little because I AM FREAKING OUT HERE!" The orange one shouted.

"You can defeat him, turtle?" The teacher said as he looked up at his new friend.

"Come on - these are five masters and he took `em down like nothing. Even if I work with my brothers that only makes four, and last I checked four was less then five." The orange one shouted back since he felt his yellow streak returning.

"I've got this one Master." The blue one said as he gently placed a hand on the panda's shoulder who was about to counter the coward's comment. "Tell me something Michelangelo, do you remember when Demon Shredder attacked our hometown?" The eldest questioned.

"Of course I do, bro." The youngest said back; not really understanding what he was getting at.

"Then you should also remember how scared the innocent people of our town was when his underlings attacked." The eldest said back and saw that the young one remembered that. "How we felt when we all thought we lost our fellow Acolytes and the Tribunal." He added as he stared right through the orange mask.

'How could I forget. Losing Hisomi in battle and having Tora die in my arms like he did.' The prankster thought and felt his yellow slowly fade away. It was then he got what the wise one was getting at. "You don't have to say another word bro…" He started to say, and stalled to get his weapons out from his belt, "…I'm never going to let that stuff happen again." The announcer received a nod of acceptance from the swordsman.

'Is he serious? Does he really intend to fight Tai Lung?" Viper thought as she was listening to their conversation.

"Guys, I'm all for optimism as much as the next turtle, but I have a feeling that our weapons would be turned to scrap after the first strike." The one in purple commented to them, and the two knew that he was right. They had a feeling that if the leopard could defy five unarmed warriors then four armed ninjas would be useless.

"Then we're gonna need an edge, and you know where I'm going with this." Raphael said to his brothers while helping his fellow defender back to her feet. Shifu understood what he meant as well, and guided them all back to the palace.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael come here." Shifu said as they were inside and near the small pool. As soon as they got up to him the teens instantly looked up at the dragon sculpture in the ceiling.

"You…you really believe that we're ready?" The orange one questioned since he was still uncertain that he was worthy of such a secret.

"You are…Mikey." The teacher said while also using the turtle's nickname to show that he accepted the youngest of the group. The made said ninja happy to hear that his latest master does now like him.

"Good work, bro." Leonardo said to kin with a pat on the shoulder. The others congratulated him as well before seeing their latest teacher walk over to the Oogway shrine to pick up his staff.

'Looks like you were right, old friend.' The panda thought before walking over to the small pool. The nine of them watched as their master began to twirl the staff followed by other motions. These later motions moved the peach petals in the water.

"That's it." The red one muttered to himself as he watched one petal hit the top tip of the scroll cause, and the item in question slid right out. Shifu caught it with ease: thanks to the staff before it fell into the pool.

"Behold, the Dragon Scroll." Shifu said as he turned back to face them - holding the powerful scroll in his hand. "It is yours." He whispered to them causing all four of them to step closer to him.

"Wait. What happens when we read it?" The comical combatant said as he was wondering what would happen to them after looking at this sacred treasure.

"No one knows, but legend says you will be able to hear a butterfly's wing beat." Shifu said as he repeated a rumor that one of the other masters have told him. This impressed most of the group…except for the second oldest who was still thinking of how hard to pound Tai Lung.

"Really? That's pretty cool actually." The brainy said to them, and even though he could build a device back home for such a task he would like to hear it without mechanical assistance.

"Yes. And see light in the deepest cave. You will feel the universe in motion around you." Shifu went on to tell them the other rumors he has heard about. The teacher mainly used the world 'legend' to make these statements sound more believable since he did not know if they were true.

"WOW! Can I punch through walls? Can I do a octuple back-flip?" Michelangelo questioned since he was getting excited about this moment. Their master kept muttering the word 'focus', but he wasn't listening so the others helped him out.

'Not this time, Raph.' Leo thought as he blocked the attempted slap, and then did it himself. When he got a mean look from his kid brother the hero spoke, "Focus, Michelangelo - this is kind of important." The turtle in question nodded and looked back to his teacher.

"Read it, you four, read it and fulfill your destiny. Read it and become…the Dragon Warriors." The gray furred mammal said to them while offering the item to them. Too eager to get the show on the road the orange turtle snatched it and began to open it…or at least tried.

"This thing is impossible to open. OK. Come on, baby. Come on, now." The youngest said as he tried every which way to open it: twisting either end, biting it, pulling the ends, and slamming it on the ground as if it were a hammer.

"Give me that." The intelligent turtle said and snatched it from the last of the four. With a simple twist he was able to get the cap off.

"I loosened it for you." The chucker said as he tried to use the scene before to his advantage, and had the cap tossed at his forehead. "Now, let's see what all the fuss is about." He said before opening the scroll. The other three gathered around him and all four of their faces were covered in a bright yellow glow.

'It must be too much for them.' The five thought as the warriors before them were screaming in pain. Once their eyes adjusted to the light flash the group could see.

"What scam are you pullin here?" Raphael shouted out, and they could all hear his tone was that of anger.

"Scam?" Shifu questioned as he looked at the four.

"I think what my brother is saying is - why did you give us a blank scroll." Donatello said to their latest teacher, but used better words than the angered avenger used.

"Blank?" The elder questioned again: still not getting what they were talking about.

"Yes, master. Blank. Look for yourself." The eldest of the four said and offered the scroll to him. Out of obligation the father figure looked away.

"No, I am forbi…den to…" Against his will he found himself making quick peeks at the lowered document, and when he fully saw that nothing was on it he snatched it away. "Blank?" Shifu questioned after rapidly opening and closing the scroll just to see nothing every time. "I don't…" He stalled before looking at his nine children and finished with, "…understand." The news of a blank scroll took all of them off guard.

"OK. So, like…" The orange one began to speak since this was really a let down to him. "…Oogway may have been a cool turtle, but he was still as nutty as a fruitcake." The teenager said to his master in a admitting tone.

"No, Oogway was wiser than us all." Their small in stature teacher said back while putting the scroll back in its container.

"Come on! He picked us by accident. Of course weren't not the Dragon Warriors." The party animal countered before flopping down on his butt in defeat. The Furious Five were also at a loss for they too was counting on the scroll to bail them out.

"But who will stop Tai Lung?" The tiger questioned while holding the left side of her ribs since they were still damaged.

"He'll destroy everything and everyone." The bird stated, and they all knew that he spoke the truth. Raphael heard them, and did not like how the five were giving up, so he decided to speak up.

"Well, I say we fight, and kick his sorry tail all the way back to prison. You with me?" The red one stated as he took out his sais and spun them on his fingers.

"I'm with you, bro." Leonardo said to his hot tempered brother as he took out his weapons as well.

"To the end." The brainiac stated as he too took out his bo-staff. He knew what he said earlier, but going down without a fight was not the way of the Ninja Turtle.

"Which hopefully isn't going to be anytime soon…right?" The youngest said as he spun his chucks a bit before catching the other halves with his underarms. The Furious fighters heard this, and were astonished that they were still willing to fight this monster on their own.

"NO!" Shifu shouted out to get their attention. "Evacuate the valley. You must protect the villagers from Tai Lung's rage." The red panda issued to them when he had their attention, and gave the scroll to Michelangelo.

"What about you, Master?" Tigress questioned to her father figure: fearing the worse for the man that saved her.

"I will fight him." The small creature said back to her even though he knew it was not the thing she, or the others wanted to hear.

"What?" The swords-turtle questioned is a soft voice.

"I can hold him off long enough for everyone to escape." He told them his self-sacrifice plan which did not go over well.

"But, Shifu, he'll kill you." The youngest said to his latest friend since in a lot of ways Shifu gave off a Splinter vibe, and he did not want to lose such a powerful father figure.

"Then I will have finally paid for my mistake." The teacher said to the young man who was now kneeling before him. "Listen to me, all of you. It is time for you to continue your journey without me. I am very proud to have been your master." He said to the nine and bowed which they bowed as well.

'We can't let him do this.' The four thought as they saw him walk over to the pool. The five saw this and decided to gracefully escort them outside. Crane took Donatello, Mantis took Leonardo, Monkey/Viper took Michelangelo, and Tigress took Raphael.

'What is that?' She questioned as she saw a different gleam of anger coming from his eyes, but with the situation she chose to focus on the villager's safety.


	20. Chapter 20

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 19:

Inner strength

By the time the nine made it down the stairs all of the villagers were already on their way out of the valley. 'No doubt Zeng told the citizens after he told Shifu.' Leonardo thought as he watched the show.

"This stinks, Leo, big time." The red warrior shouted ounce they made it to a doorway of wood at the base of the stairs. It was then Tigress realized the look in the teen's eyes - it was not ticked anger, but anger of letting his master being harmed. The feline knew the feeling, but she had her orders.

"We've got to get them out safely." The aggressive Kung Fu fighter said as she saw the feeling friends. It was then the simian heard a crying noise and saw that an infant was left, by accident, on the steps.

"Come, little one. Let's go find your momma." Monkey said before fleeing to find the young one's mother. With him doing that task the most experienced of the five went on with getting the others out.

"Viper, gather the southern farmers. Mantis, the north." The orange/black furred fighter said to the fighters to her right. "Crane, light the way." She finished by giving the flyer a lantern, and as soon as he took off the others were as well.

'This is not right.' The orange turtle thought as he brought up the rear. As they watched Tigress help a bunny family with their cart the four decided to rooftop leap to get back to Hamato Hovel. They leapt building to building, and the bridge was only a moment's stop.

"Look, it's the Dragon Warriors." A civilian pig muttered out to his friend when he saw four waving ribbons on top of a building. After hearing the sarcasm the red one took out a sai and was about to toss it like a throwing knife at the man, but it was snatched by his older brother.

"No." He mouthed when the owner of the weapon glared at him. After that he gave the weapon back, and they went the rest of the way home. When the teens got there they saw that their father was packing up the cart.

"Welcome back, my sons." The rat said to his sons after looking over the cart and saw his four kids all standing shoulder to shoulder with one another.

"Hello, father." They replied with a bow, and then helped him with the cart by pushing it outside.

"While we are leaving we best make sure that everyone is protected." The rodent said to his children as they merged into traffic. They all gave him grunts and groans of acceptance, so he accepted that.

"I'm still worried about our latest teacher, guys." Donatello as he helped push the cart while glancing at the palace with worry.

"I know what you mean, Don. Considering Shifu taught the Five and they still lost tells me that his chances of winning are low." Leonardo added to his intelligent brother, but focused on moving the cart.

"But bros, even if we wanted to help - we couldn't. Thanks to that blank scroll." Michelangelo said aloud, and the last part got their father's attention as he was pulling it to safety.

"I have never heard of a blank scroll, Michelangelo. May I see it?" The father of the four questioned after pulling the cart and themselves into an alleyway. Seeing no harm the youngest of the visitors opened it and only saw himself.

'Why's he smiling?' The young one thought as his first teacher smiled at his reflection.

"You are wrong, Michelangelo, there is something on the scroll. It is more than your reflection, my sons." The rodent pointed out which confused them all, so he went deeper. "Let me put it differently: did you have any secret in defeating the Shredder in any of our encounters." The team looked at one another out of confusion.

"Of course we didn't, father." Leonardo pointed out: not getting what he was talking about.

"Did you have a secret of helping our friends whether it be from a physical affliction or emotional." The senior ninja stated calmly.

"No." Don and Raph said as they recalled their biggest triumphs was when they helped their underground friends from their monster forms or when they put Casey Jones on a clearer path.

"Did we have a secret when protecting the Earth from evil." He questioned to the group who all shook their heads in response. He showed them the reflective paper and asked, "Then wouldn't you say that there is something on this paper." It was then they fully understood what he was getting at.

"How could we have missed something so obvious." The warrior in orange said to the others, but was easily ignored.

"I'm sorry father, but we need to go back to help Shifu." The eldest of the four said to their role model with a bow.

"I like to hear that, but I believe to handle a threat like Tai Lung you will need stronger weapons. Weapons that can attack an enemy like him both physically and mystically." He said to them, using the like Juto used on them and the other four since he stood just outside the room they were in - just in case.

"Come again." Raphael questioned since he knew of that line, but he did not think they didn't bring anything like that along. To prove him wrong Splinter opened a secret compartment on the cart which revealed the four mystic weapons.

"Behold the four fangs of the dragon: Inazuma - which commands lightning from the heavens. Byakko the hungry ghost that calms the cleaving winds. Bonrai - which can shatter mountains with its thunder. Gunshin - commanding the white flame of the dragon king." Their father said as he gave them their trademark mystic weapons.

"Why did you bring them along, Master Splinter?" Michelangelo questioned as he secured his mystic weapon on his belt.

"I brought them from home, and stored them in the cart. Once we got here I journeyed to the palace, and became friends with Oogway who wanted to safeguard these weapons at the palace." The rodent explained calmly, and let the four pick up the slack.

"So you stashed them in the cart, to be transported more easily." Don said before adding, "It was a good thing that you chose a cart - better concealing device." They knew he was right about that, but they still needed to aid their latest master.

"We will help stop Tai Lung. You help protect the villagers." The eldest eased after securing his new sword. He knew that the question - why doesn't Faraji have it came to mind, but right now they needed to move .

'Good luck, my sons.' The father said as the five went off in two different directions with one goal - protection.


	21. Chapter 21

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 20:

Father/son bonding time

'Good. It would seen the nine of them are doing as I instructed.' Shifu thought as he watched a river of lanterns leaving the valley of peace. In a clap of thunder the one creature he was waiting for arrived.

"I have come home, Master." Tai Lung said with a bow - believing that he was still accepted on this hallowed ground.

"This is not your home. And I am no longer your master." The father figure said back to him in a serious manner. The big cat heard him and decided to poke fun at the fact that there was no new scent around here.

"Oh, yes. You have a new favorite now. So where is this - Leonardo or does he go by Donatello, perhaps Raphael, maybe he has people call him Michelangelo? Did I frighten him off?" The ex-student questioned, and it was then the teacher realized that his former son thought those four names belonged to only one man, but there was no point telling him the truth.

"This battle is between you and me." The panda said to the white leopard as he kept his serious tone.

"So, that is how it's going to be?" Tai questioned in a calm tone as he slowly put his back to his master. In truth he was expecting his former master to give him the scroll, and he would be on his way, but this was a good way for him to have some well deserved payback.

"That is how it must be." The master said to his opponent before standing ready for an attack since he knew that what he said was not what he wanted to hear. Not wasting a moment Tai leaped into the air and delivered an concrete breaking heel kick, but Shifu dodged it.

'See if you can beat this.' The leopard thought as he picked up a chunk of earth and kicked it at his former father. Using his chi the elder shattered the chunk, but was unprepared for a straight punch that sent him through the wooden door behind him.

'Looks like I was right - he has gotten stronger.' Shifu thought as he took a battle stance once getting back on his feet. The cat of white stomped in through the now vacant doorway, and explained his suffering.

"I rotted in jail for 20 because of your weakness!" Lung shouted in anger knowing that he would think of his failure to give him the promotion, and not failure to kill him since he would have preferred death over not getting the scroll.

"Obeying your master is not a weakness." The smaller mammal shouted at him - trying to explain that he was in the right.

"You knew that I was the Dragon Warrior. You always knew. But when Oogway told you otherwise, what did you do? What did you do?! NOTHING!" Tai Lung said to his former father while thinking back to how happy he was standing in the palace: eager for the honor only to see the elderly hard-shelled long neck speak to his father, and they both walked away which caused him to feel betrayed.

"You were not meant to be the Dragon Warrior! That was not my fault!" Shifu shouted back at his exiled acquaintance as he felt his own anger beginning to rise to boiling level.

"Not your fault?!" Tai shouted back at him - not believing what he was hearing, so he explained his point again, "Who filled my head with dreams?!" He shouted before kicking the rhino armor down. "Who drove me to train until my bones cracked?!" He shouted before spinning a shield at him which he dodged and got stuck in one of the columns. "Who denied me my destiny?!" He shouted after picking up a weapon rack and threw it at Shifu; the panda deflected them away with ease.

"It was never my decision to make!" The small man shouted after directing the blade that was kicked to him into the floor. The white leopard then saw a familiar object and leaped over to it. 'No.' He thought as Tai Lung picked up Master Oogway's staff.

"It is now." Tai said to his 'father' with a sneaky smirk since he knew what he had done would tick off the teacher - which it did. There was minor blows from panda to leopard until he grabbed his master's neck with the staff, before slamming him to the floor. "Give me the scroll!" He shouted at the strangled one.

"I would rather die!" Shifu said back to him causing a tug of war to begin. The battle stopped when the staff snapped in two due to a flash of blue light. 'Did you save me old friend?' The teacher thought as he was looking at the severed staff.

'Now's my chance.' Tai thought and sucker kicked his 'dad' into a wall, but he survived. A game of cat and mouse began as they were leaping from one pillar to the other, but eventually their battle was launched into the sky.

'Tell me how the pavement tastes.' Shifu thought after a punch/kick exchange and held Tai, so that he would be his pillow; sadly Lung countered it by making the Master the pillow in their fall. Once back in the hall he kicked the man who raised him into a pillar while he only slide down another.

"All I ever did, I did to make you proud!" He shouted after using his chi to combine the flames of the fallen pot to his hands, and then began to whale on him with physical power. "Tell me how proud you are, Shifu! Tell me! Tell me!" He shouted while beating up the man before him, and as a finisher he blew him with his paws to the small pool at the end of the hallway.

"I have…I have always been proud of you. From the first moment, I've been…proud of you." The long tailed one admitted causing a slight change in his attacker's facial expression after hearing this. "And it was my pride…that blinded me. I loved you too much to see what you were becoming…what I…was turning you into. I…I'm sorry." He said causing his former student to become angry with him because to Tai Lung he was saying that he was sorry of making him strong.

"I don't want your apology." He said after grabbing his master's neck with his extinguished right hand. "I want my scroll!" He shouted back and lifted his father into the air, and it was then he saw that the figure head's teeth were bare. "What?!" Tai said in alarm after seeing that there was nothing there. "Where is it?!" He demanded in anger while slamming his captive into the ground.

"The Dragon Warrior has taken the scroll halfway across China by now. You will never see that scroll, Tai Lung. Never. Never." Shifu said while being strangled and stressed the word 'never' even when Tai revealed his claws.

'Then you are no longer useful to me.' The snow leopard thought and was about to strike until he heard an explosion behind him, and then a voice spoke out to him…


	22. Chapter 22

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 21:

Dragons vs. Tai Lung

"Let him go, Tai Lung." A voice called out causing the villain to turn and see four turtles standing in the doorway. This brought back the memory of Oogway times four, but these turtles were younger, and in better shape.

"Who are you fools?" Tai questioned to the group that was glaring at him.

"Dude, we are the Dragon Warriors." The one with the orange mask as he took out his mystic weapon. The others followed his lead and took theirs out as well.

"You? Four?" Tai said back them, and accepted that Oogway may have made a change since he was gone for twenty years, so he moved away from that thought. "Them? They are turtles. You four are turtles. What are you guys gonna do? Hide in your shells?" He said to Shifu, who was unconscious and to the four before him.

"That's funny? He's funny." The one in orange said to his brothers before adding, "Nope, we're going to defeat you with this." With that he showed off the scroll causing Tai Lung to attack.

"Smoke pellets, now." Leo said as he saw the feline charging at them. The four took out a single pellet from their belts and threw them to the ground making Tai Lung to hit one of the pillars that helped keep the outside of the palace upright.

'The scroll must of increased their speed.' The white warrior thought as he shook the pair away from his hand. The other four circled around him and decided to use their basic training for starters.

"You're outmatched, outgunned, and outclassed - give up." Donatello offered to him since he did not wish to show the villagers what he and his brothers were truly capable of.

"Never." He shouted back and charged only to have blue and red sweep his feet causing the big cat to tumble down the stairs.

"Basic moves first. Then we'll bust out our mystic training." The oldest of the four suggested since they saw him land on the demonstration ground. With ease the four got down, and around him.

"You know what Tai Lung your dedication to training is a real inspiration in fact we want to show you a few of our moves. Ready bros?" Michelangelo stated and questioned.

"We're with you bro." The three others answered him, They got into position and used moved they showed the Five and Shifu.

"Juto - back-fist strike." The field leader said and sandwiched the cat's face with the back of their fists. "Front snap kick." He issued after they got some distance, and he closed in on them only to have the four heels slam into his lower jaw area.

'I won't stand for this.' Tai thought in anger and tried a downward claw strike, but they were prepared for that as well.

"Upper rising block." The one in orange ordered and they followed; protecting themselves against his attack. "Double kick counter." He issued after his arms were knocked away and they kicked him in the back. "Again." He issued and they did the kick again.

"And finish." The brainy one said as they all watched him fall to his gut. They knew that he wasn't going to stay that way - he was too determined. That was when the party animal pointed over to the tree that loomed over the entrance wall. The team nodded and got to work.

"Where are they?!" Tai shouted after getting back to his feet, and then heard a whistling. The big cat turned and saw the one in orange standing on top of the wall.

"Yoo-hoo. If you don't stop standing on your tail you're going to be left behind." The young one said while bending down and patting his own butt. As expected this got the exiled one angry.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" The bad cat shouted and leapt at him. The teen ninja leapt down, stayed on the tree until Tai was nice and close before rolling away. No sooner then he landed on the long tree trunk the other three let go of their lines and he was sent flying.

"That won't keep him away for long." Leo said and then looked down at the rest of the stairs. "Remember the one dimension that we saw where they had a shell move called 'shell quake'?" He questioned to the others and got a nod from the others, and that's where the got what he was talking about.

"Let's do it." The angered one shouted and it was then Tai Lung reappeared after his fling. With that the four fought him on the way down the stairs, but every time they neared the steps each of the four slammed him with their shells, and ended with the youngest.

"Guy's keep away." Donatello shouted when he saw the live ball on the field once they reached the valley. With that the four did just that…or at least three of them - Raphael kept on giving the snow leopard sucker punches or kicks.

"Looking for this?" The young one questioned as he held the scroll in hand.

"Give it to me." The enemy said as he walked over to the turtle, and saw that he was standing on the handles of a wagon.

"No way, since we're beating you senseless how about you reconsider your offer or there's more to come." The young one said in a boastful tone, not realizing his misplaced footing.

"I have a better idea." He said and then walked up behind the turtle and pushed all his weight on the basket end of the wagon. In that instant the comical one was flung over the building and released his prize. Out of greed the cat followed to get what he has earned.

"This may work better than just beating him up." The swords-turtle said to the others as he watched the cat run to the scroll.

"Says who? This is fun." Raphael said back to the cautious one since he really was having a blast of kicking the man's tail.

"Maybe, but I think I know how to really have fun." Donatello said as he spotted a down firework cart, beyond a building. The others saw this and knew what he had planned, so as they rebuilt the cart Michelangelo was giving the chopstick challenge a shot.

"Lightning!" The lone turtle said as he was on a pair of bamboo stalks knocking around fifteen woks, one that slammed into the cat's face before landing on the ground, to try to confuse him which one has the scroll.

'As if this old trick will work on me.' The powerful man thought before doing a sweep the feet motion that cleared away all of the woks and revealed the scroll. The turtle tried to fight him with the stalks, but he knocked them away.

'Pay attention.' The young one thought as he was falling pulled out Inazuma and used the extra length to hit him while falling. As soon as he belly flopped the foe Tai threw him off and chased after the rolling scroll.

"Mikey!" The three shouted as Lung ran after the scroll. The turtle in question saw what they were carrying and smiled. Thanks to a small flame from Gunshin they went flying.

"Get out of our way!" Raphael shouted at the cat as they were speeding over to him. Tai Lung heard and turned his head to see the four riding a speeding cart: blue and purple in the cart with red and orange on the roof. In one swift motion blue grabbed the scroll, but was forced to let go.

"Maybe I should have installed a brake on that thing." The brainy brother pointed out after he and the others ride stopped at one side of the bridge while they were flung into the side of a building on the other side of the river.

"Turtle luck running true to form." The angered one said as he saw their target was now in another dragon mouth. With nothing better to do they began to climb the tall building. "Guys who ever get's there last has to clean Monkey's toes for a year." The competitive one said and they all nodded in agreement.

"The scroll has given them power!" Tai Lung shouted as he watched how effortlessly the four were climbing the building. "NO!" He shouted while running on the bridge before leaping up and giving the building causing it to crumble.

"And there's the scroll going airborn." The swords-turtle said as he heard they were climbing at flew away. They continued to follow it and the youngest was able to grab it.

"Got it." He shouted with joy until he heard a snarl from behind and saw that it was Tai Lung falling right at them. It was then the four nodded since they knew the best way to end this was beam style.

"GIVE ME THAT…" That was as far as he could go since flashes of blue, red, purple, and orange blinded him. "Where did…" He questioned before seeing a shadow behind him.

"Go, Go Inazuma!" The comedian shouted before firing a bright orange beam at the cat.

"Byakku, unleash the cleaving wind." The genius shouted as he fired his own beam.

"Give `im shell Bonrai!" The angered one shouted before firing a beam through his sickle-like tools.

"Gunshin, fight with the fire of the dragon king." Leonardo shouted as he too fired off a mystic beam from his weapon. All four beams became one and slammed into the evil cat. In that attack he was slammed right beside the Hamato Hovel.

"If you want this stupid thing then…here." Raphael shouted out after they landed, and tossed the scroll over to the cat since they really didn't need it anyways.

"Finally! Oh yes." Tai said after caught the scroll. "The power of the Dragon Scroll is…MINE!" He shouted while opening the container and opened the scroll.

"He seems confused." The fourth one stated with a smile on his face. The others got a chuckle of that, but their smiles stopped when he threw the scroll down in anger.

"There's nothing on there!" He shouted at the four as if it were their fault. They went back to being silent, but the studious one spoke to him.

"In short the scroll is referring to inner strength. You know - your own power." The one in blue said calmly to the confused cat before them. Tai Lung's anger quickly became anger and he focused that anger toward them. Their enemy lunged his right hand at them with a specific finger formation.

"So, this is how you took down whiskers and them." The angered one said in semi-calm tone as he stood there holding the leopard's wrist with one hand. It was only then the cat saw that all four of them had some sort of glow to them.

"By the way…you're going to need a shell more than physical strength to take us down." The one in purple said before baseball swinging the student's gut, and at that time the second oldest released his wrist.

'Despite these powers that they have. I will still win.' Tai thought after crashing into a building. The cat charged at them, and the fight was surprisingly easy due to the lessons they learned of the Ninja Tribunal have taught them.

'I prefer to have fun with this guy rather than beating him up.' The speed factor thought as he stepped on his opponent's toes, and made him bite his own tails which they did find funny. Out of anger Tai Lung leapt into the air - higher than they did when breaking the tiles.

"Guys, avatar it up, but don't meld." The field leader said to the others as they all gathered around the blast crater, caused by the cat's falling body, and concentrated. Their bodies lit up with power and with that four powerful dragons loomed over them.

"What is this?!" Tai shouted in awe at the sight of these four powerful dragons. Instead of blasting him with beam blasts the four used their right claw and slammed him as hard as they could back to the ground.

'What are those?' The Furious Five thought as they continued to escort the civilians away, but looked back at the valley one last time and saw four dragons over their hometown. Back at the fight the group was now looking at a familiar figure on the ground.

"Wow, so those exist here, huh?" The comedian as he and the others were looking at a traditional outline of a warrior that went through the ground. Eventually the leopard was able to pull himself out of the ground.

"You…can't beat…me. You're just like…Oogway, and…I could have taken…" Tai Lung stammered due to his sever injuries, but he still tried to strike the leader of the four, but he grabbed one fuzzy finger and stood there.

"The problem is we're not Oogway. The four of us go by a different name: the Teenage…" The blue one said as he rose his index finger.

"Mutant…" The one in purple said as he grabbed the cat's left foot with his Pinky raised.

"Ninja…" The red one said as he grabbed the cat's other hand, and rose his Pinky.

"Turtles." The orange turtle said as he grabbed the right foot and did as his brothers. It was then Tai saw that each had their Pinky finger's raised which scared him.

"The Wuxi Finger hold." He said with terror in his voice.

"So, you know this move, fleabag." The red one said with a smile since he was happy to see the fear in this foe.

"You four have to be bluffing. You're all bluffing. Shifu didn't teach you that." The cat said since this was one move that not even he knew about.

"No, he didn't, but my brothers and I can catch onto special moves pretty quick." The blue one said, and with that all four of them lowered their fingers, but the youngest had to add a word to it.

"Skadoosh." The comical one said and when the move was accessed a powerful shockwave rushed all over China. The wave ran over the five and the civilians, but did not harm them as Tigress checked on the rabbit in her arms, that she guarded only to see that the young one was safe.


	23. Chapter 23

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Chapter 22:

Acceptance

The civilians decided to head back to the valley to find out the source of the shock-wave. "What about those dragons, mommy?" A young one questioned as the rabbit stared up at the four dragons in the sky.

"I'm sure they mean us no harm." The mother answered back, and did not really trust her own words. Back at the blast zone the turtles were on a intercept course with the natives of the town.

"Skadoosh? Seriously?" The one in red questioned the youngest of them since that really didn't seem like an intimidation phrase, so it was pointless on the battlefield.

"What? It's better than Cowabunga." The comic reader said to the aggressive one: trying to defend himself.

"Not by much." The battle crazy brother said back in an honest tone. It was then the four heard mixed conversation beyond the dust cloud that they had made. Outside of the cloud the pigs, and rabbits of the town saw that the valley had been dealt a pretty good blow.

"Look." The sarcastic pig of earlier said as he pointed at four glowing figures through the cloud. "The Dragon Warriors." He finished, and by then the dust cleared to see that the four workers of the tea shop were glowing the same color as their bandanas.

'I don't think we need them anymore.' Leonardo thought as he looked up at the dragons. With a silent agreement they powered down and the dragons faded away. After seeing that, and no sign of the destroyer the people around them cheered.

'Let's try to lift them.' One of the pigs thought and four of them tried to lift all four heroes at once, but failed, so they settled for patting them on the shells.

"My sons." A voice called out within the crowd causing the four to scan, but couldn't find a source. 'I better get to them.' Splinter thought and used his skills to bypass the grouped crowd before him, and rush over to them.

"Father." The four shouted as one before hugging him in four different directions.

'Kids.' He thought with a smile on his face. After the hug the field leader saw the Furious Five…and their tea cart standing before them. The nine took a few paces closer: each looking at the one that guided them out of the palace.

"Masters." The fearsome tiger said to them before bowing.

"Masters." The people around them, along with the other four said and bowed as well. After defeating this evil none of the turtles were expecting this, and in truth they were all honored to be called the 'M' word.

"Master?" The chucker said aloud as if trying to remember something, and in a flash he did. "Master Shifu." Before anyone knew it the orange warrior ran back to the temple. His brothers realized that the last they saw of the red panda he didn't look so hot.

"We better follow him." The swords-turtle said before rushing after their speed factor. The ninjas of a concrete jungle got all the way to the top with little difficulty, walked through the doorway, and saw their latest teacher still lying by the pool.

"Shifu, Shifu are you okay?" The slacker said after rushing to the fallen warrior's side. After turning the small teacher slightly they were relieved when he opened his eyes.

"Michelangelo. You and your brothers are alive." The instructor said in a relieved voice before adding in his usual tone, "Or we're all dead." The ninjas smiled - happy to hear that the fight with his student didn't change that tounge one bit.

"No, Master, We didn't die. We defeated Tai Lung." The one in blue as he and the other two walked up behind their comedic kin.

"You did?" Shifu questioned to them in surprise. Astounded that the combined might of four ninjas took down one Kung Fu expert. The teenagers each gave him a nod of confirmation. "Wow. It is as Oogway foretold. You four are the Dragon Warriors. You all have brought peace…to this valley…and…and to me. Thank you. Thank you, all. Thank you. Thank you." The red panda said to them before closing his eyes.

'Is this what Splinter felt like when he lost his father?' Leonardo thought as he felt a sadness within him, but something didn't feel right. 'His fur doesn't seem as damaged as when we last saw him.' The observant one thought before hearing the child of the group.

"No! Master! No, no, no, don't die, Shifu, please!" Michelangelo shouted in alarm and wondered why his brothers weren't joining him.

"I'm not dying, you idiot!" Their teacher shouted out before realizing that this was a moment of peace. "Dragon Warrior…I am simply at peace. Finally." He recovered with a calmer tone as he relaxed his back and rested beside the pool.

'So, that's it. While we were fighting Shifu must have gathered his chi to heal himself. Cool.' The brainy one, who had the same thought as his brother about their teacher's condition, and was impressed at such a technique.

"So…I should probably stop talking, right?" The one in orange said since he had a feeling that is what the kung fu teacher wanted right now.

"If you can." The mammal said back with his eyes still closed. With nothing else to saw the four chose different spots to take a nap at: Leonardo and Raphael chose two different pillars sat down and closed their eyes, Donatello sat by the pool, slouched, and closed his eyes, and Michelangelo lied on his belly right by their master.

'This is so boring.' The energetic one thought as he looked around at the sleeping men, but he didn't want to sleep he wanted to party or at least… "Want to get something to eat?" He questioned since he wanted to have a bowl of dumplings with a good friend.

"Yeah." Shifu said with a nod. The other three heard the talk and decided to join them, but not without the Furious Five. As the two got some dumplings the others gathered their fellow freedom fighters. When the brothers got into the valley they rushed over to the five.

"Hey, Crane, before the fight with Tai Lung I wanted to show you the different color paints I developed." The staff carrier said to the flyer who seemed interested in seeing this. "Cool let's go." He said before rushing over to the temple.

"Mantis, how about some meditation time at the peach tree. To give us a chance to reflect what had happened to us." Leonardo suggested to the patience praying one who nodded in acceptance. With that they were about to leave when the blue one added, "I think Mikey wouldn't mind if his two main friends came along." Monkey and Viper nodded to this and rushed with them.

"What do you say, whiskers? Up for a rematch?" The one in red questioned and got claws and a hiss for an answer. "Not like that…at least not yet. Two words - arm wrestle." He said since he did not want their kind of one on one brawl so soon after beating the leopard.

'Arm wrestling…well whatever the event - I will beat him.' The tiger thought before following after him back to the temple. Once they were there Don grabbed the paints, and a few empty scrolls and headed for the tree, and Raph grabbed a pretty level rock and also headed for the tree since they had a feeling that was where their brother and teacher were.

'Those were good.' The nunchuck user thought after eating his dumplings and then turned to his master.

'What does he want?' Shifu thought before seeing him click the tips of his chopsticks together. 'Ah, I see.' He thought before giving the growing turtle some of his dumplings. Behind them was: Viper and Monkey sleeping under the Peach Tree, Leonardo and Mantis meditating under the tree, Crane using the new paint his friend, Donatello made, and Raphael and Tigress were in a deadlock of their arm wrestling match. Unknown to them a new Peach Tree was starting to grow as a symbol of things to come.


	24. Chapter 24

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Secrets of the Furious Five:

Patience

'What are we doing this far out from the valley?' Leonardo thought as he, his brothers, and their latest master Shifu were racing to a building. The four teens were ordered to follow the red panda and ask no question.

"You ready?" Their teacher said to the warriors as they were close to their destination. Most of them wanted to answer and question the older fighter but the youngest beat them to the punch.

"Ready's my middle name." The warrior of orange said with a thumb pointing at himself as they continued to run. The five made it to a pair of big wooden doors, and after he caught his breath the slacker spoke again. "What do we got? Gang of terrible rhinos? Crocs? Rabid wolves? Let's do it!" As he questioned that the ninja faced the door and did basic hops that a boxer is known to do.

"Be warned. This may be the toughest challenge any of you have ever had to face." Shifu said to them, and without warning the slacker slammed the doors open with a kick and leapt in - expecting a powerful enemy.

"Get ready to fight Dragon Warrior orange and the lightning tossing might of Inazuma." The young one shouted before scanning around and saw that they were all rabbits - everyone of them.

"Introduction to kung fu class." Shifu said - clarifying the confusion from all four turtles at the sight before them. The team saw their master looking at something, so they followed his gaze and saw that it was a turtle version of their bear training dummy back home.

'That kid had some skill.' Raphael thought with a smirk as he watched a kid kick the head of the orange masked training dummy.

"Can I use the Wuxi finger hold on `em?" The youngest brother said to the others as he saw what his punching bag self received that kick, and did not want to know what that felt like.

"I don't think that Shifu would like us using that move?" The eldest pointed out and was backed up by the smart one.

"Not to mention that despite this rabbits being loud…they do not deserve what we did to Tai Lung." The youngest of the group knew that they were right, and sunk his shoulders in defeat.

"Leonardo, Raphael, Donatello, Michelangelo remember this, each generation teaches the next one. And so the art of kung fu lives on in you and now in these…" Shifu explained before stalling due to a child leaping over the teacher, and crashed on the ground. "…delightful children." He finished before speeding away.

"What?" The gamer said before looking to the doorway and watched as the panda closed the doors on them. "Master Shifu!" The chucker shouted out as he watched the elder walk away.

"Good luck." He said back while walking away. It was then the four tried to get the young rabbits to calm down and listen to them. Sadly the more that they tried the more the children sparred with one another.

"Got it. Follow my lead." The aggressive one said to the others as he spotted a gong. To make sure that the complainer helped out Raphael grabbed him by the shell and threw his brother at the gong.

"Get those cottontails on the ground now." Leonardo said to the young ones while using his angered tone, the same he used when he wanted perfection from his brothers after the explosion.

"The Dragon Warriors." The rabbits all shouted and gathered around the four heroes of the valley of peace.

"Yes, thank you…" The orange dragon said and saw about to say more but was cut off.

"Are we gonna learn the cool kung fu moves?" A blue kimono wearing male questioned the team with an excited tone. When the rabbits received a nod from all they cheered at that.

"Now we're really gonna start kicking butt!" A rabbit male in black said with satisfaction.

'A rabbit after your own heart, Raph." The eldest whispered to the second oldest who acted as though he didn't hear that.

"Actually, kicking butt is just a small part of kung fu." Donatello informed them before adding with a high angled kick. "It's awesome, but it's small." This only confused the listeners.

" 'kung fu' means excellence of self." The swords-turtle explained to them while giving them only the definition. "Being the best you can be. That's what it means, fellow warriors." He added to his first comment and prayed that what he said would help.

'What's that?' Raph thought as he felt some tapping on his leg.

"I wanna learn tigress style." A young girl rabbit said to the born fighter after she saw that she had his attention.

"Aren't we gonna learn to fight?" The black clothed one said in an aggravated tone since he saw no point with all of this talking.

"Yeah, like the Furious Five." Another rabbit pointed out causing all of them to shout 'yeah' after hearing that familiar title. The four heard the group shout and decided to use their friends as a means to teach the children some of the main points of kung fu.

"The Furious Five? They are pretty cool, aren't they? But it wasn't the fighting that made them amazing. No. They each had to learn the secrets of kung fu before they became excellent." The one in orange said to them as a mean to set the bait.

"Secrets? What secrets?" The one in black question asked them since he wanted to know the secrets of their power.

"Tell us!" The other children shouted out as one since they too wanted to learn the same thing.

"I'm afraid our brother has already said too much. We promised the five that we would never spill the beans to anyone." The brainy brother pointed out calmly. It was then they began a suspended: please. The group knew that they were not going to stop, so they 'caved'.

"Okay, you cracked us. We'll talk, but you have to promise that you keep this to your selves because we will deny everything." The one in red pointed out, and it was then the eldest began the first of five tales.

"Even when Master Mantis was but a wee bug, he was fast. Lightning fast! Whenever anyone needed help…" Leonardo said to them as he spoke of his sparing partner, but was interrupted by the comic book expert's falsetto tone:

"Help." The three others gave him a look, but the swords-turtle was able to get back to the story.

"He was there." The blue swordsman continued to where he was left off. The New Yorker then went on about the fight Mantis had with the Ladybug Lunatics. "He was the hero of the valley, but similar to a turtle I once knew…they were both very inconsiderate of others around him." He explained to the young ones.

'That doesn't sound like him.' Several fans of the warrior in question thought before listening to some more of the tale.

"The world moved too slow for Mantis, or to put it better maybe Mantis was too fast for the world." The field leader of the team said and spoke of how angry his pal was too the waiter before adding, "Sadly, one day it will get him into very deep trouble." By this time all of the long eared children leaned forward since the way he was telling this story was getting them excited. The turtle then told the rest of the tale, but unlike his brother did not change his voice:

"A gang of crocodiles stole my village's supply of…" An innocent sheep citizen said to the insect after going into the restraint he was humored to hang out at.

"Wood." The green one cut her off.

"Wool coats." The knitter continued with her statement. "And if we don't get them back, we'll…" She was about to explain the urgency of the problem, but was cut off again.

"Look unfashionable?" He questioned back to her since not a whole lot of mammals seemed very appealing to him.

"Freeze to death." The finished her explanation with a part of her wondering if going with this savior was the wisest move.

"Just as I thought. And where did these scaly savages run off to?" The insect questioned since he wanted to get this mission over and done with as soon as possible.

"They went…" She said, about to answer his question but was cut off.

"West!" He shouted before hearing the rest.

No, east." She corrected him causing the short-patented man to return to the table.

"What are you…" He almost questioned to her, but was cut off by the mammal.

"Towards the…" She started to explain where to go, but was cut off.

"Hill!" He shouted at her and sped off, but came back when she shouted back,

"No." He rushed back to the table and leaned on his 'swords' to show off how board he was. "The island of…" She was about to say the location, but was dismissed again.

"Rhinos?" Mantis questioned: wondering how much longer was this discussion.

"Crocodile Bandits." She shouted at him since she was getting as aggravated as he was.

"Crocodile bandits? East? Wool coats! I knew it! I'll need a boat!" Mantis said after getting the just of his latest mission. Once charting a boat deal was done his beseecher decided to give him some last minute advice.

"You need to be very…" Sheep started to say but was cut off…again.

"Quick." He cut her off - thinking that speed was all that was needed to settle these things.

"Careful. And take…" She finished, started, and was interrupted.

"A packed lunch?" He questioned since he knew that the boat he was taking already had food in it.

"This map." She had finished.

"No maps." He shouted back at her while knocking said piece of paper out of her hooves.

"Mantis, they…" She shouted to the insect, who had already set sail.

"Won't know what hit 'em." He finished while pulling out of the dock.

"Traps! They're famous for setting traps!" She shouted as loud as she could, but after not getting a response the wool based one feared the worse. On his way down the river a scout spotted something.

'Better tell the others who's coming over.' The scout thought after catching a glimpse of who was piloting the ship. Aside from that the ride went uneventful, and after getting close enough the quick fighter hopped onto the dock.

'There they are.' He thought after seeing his objective after peeking past a post he was hiding behind. Right when he was about to snag them something happened, "A trap! Why didn't anyone warn me?" He shouted in annoyance when he found himself locked in a small steel cage.

"Well, if it isn't the world-famous Mantis." One of the foes said after pulling the cage up their eye level.

"Guess you were so fast you forgot to check for traps." Another thug gloated to the captured savior. The insect was not phased by their words and decided to challenge them.

"How `bout you let me out and I'll show you how fast I can make you cry?" Mantis stated to them as he was expecting the leather-heads to take him up on that offer.

"Why don't we leave you in there and see how fast you can grow old?" The leader of the bandits counter offered the warrior. Once they left he tried every tactic he knew to try to get free, but in the end - nothing worked.

"No matter how hard I try, I cannot escape." The insect said before falling to his back and stared at the sky through his metal bars. At this time Leonardo stepped away from the story and simply spoke to the children.

"He could do nothing but sit and wait for something to happen." He informed them before adding, "So he waited…and waited…and waited. Until something extraordinary happened. For the first time, the world around him was moving faster than he did. Forced to wait, Mantis entered a trance-like state, and it was then the warrior discovered the one thing he had been missing - patience…and a brilliant plan." Once the turtle was done explaining things he went back to the story.

"Hey, Mantis. Wake up, It's time to eat." One of the crocodiles said as he walked over with a plate of gruel. "Uh…hey you guys." The food server said to the other two.

"That's yucky." The leader said aloud as he, and the others saw what all dead, by natural causes, bugs look like.

"I think he's dead." The server said to the others as he was trying to hold in his food at the sight.

"Touch him. Poke him with something." The leader instructed to one of the others. The third member picked a fallen twig and carefully put it in the cage.

"Mantis had to summon every ounce of chi he could muster. Just to keep from laughing." Leo informed them before going on about how the third one was poking the bug's butt. "The crocodiles had fallen for his playing dead technique." The blue one informed before explaining the fight between crocs and Mantis. "Mantis had finally found the secret of excellence of self, the supreme might of patience." The swords-turtle said while in a traditional meditating pose, but when he opened his eyes he did not like what he saw.


	25. Chapter 25

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Secrets of the Furious Five:

Courage

"Wait. Stop. You guys don't get it. It's not about fighting." Leonardo informed the young ones who were doing various things that they have learned from the story - most of which was simple butt kicking tactics.

'I got this.' Donatello thought as he walked over to the gong, took out his staff, and hit the metal dish with it. The sound of the gong caused them to turn and face the guest speakers with Leonardo pointing downward causing them to sit in place.

"Alright, tykes, pay attention to this story." The one in orange instructed them while taking off his mask and treated it like a dancing ribbon. "It is said that the Viper clan descended from mighty dragons, whose legendary flames were distilled into the viper's powerful venom. Great Master Viper was the greatest of this fabled clan. One touch of his ivory tips could fell 15 gorilla warriors…and a midsized crocodile. Evil, itself, trembled before him, before the awe-smacking awesomeness of his poison fang technique. And so it was with great joy that the daughter of the great master was born to carry the tradition." The orange one spoke of the same stuff that Viper told him about her old man.

"Finally, a little warrior to carry on my legacy." The father said as he sat on his chair looking at the bundle in his wife's tail. With almost child-like joy the warrior gently pulled the pink sheet away to see his child.

"As the tiny viper first smiled at her father, the world itself shook." The chucker said to them which caused the audience to drop their jaws in 'oh'.

"Da-da." The young snake said to her father in a baby voice.

"That's right. No fangs." He enlighten to the young bunnies.

"No venom!" The father said in awe before collapsing - a way to let all that he saw to sink in.

"Years went by. Viper's father was still the only one who could protect the village. From the bad dudes." The chucker said to them while explaining the fight between the father in law against one warthog and two crocodiles. "And little Viper still had no fangs. The great master was disconsolate." The young one of four went on before adding:

"Can I help?" Viper questioned to her father since she wanted to back up her parent in battle.

"No, little one. It is too dangerous for you." Her father answered back with a kind hearted chuckle. He appreciated her spirit, but without any fangs she would merely be a jump rope to any invaders, and he could not have that.

"So the little Viper did a little dance to make her father smile. And it worked. Just for a little bit." He informed them before adding, "Now, I know what you're thinking - where's the kicking butt?" Michelangelo said to them since these were brawling bunnies: creatures that were not big on listening.

"Yeah." The lot of them said as one.

"Patience, oh small ones. It begins…NOW!" The turtle shouted at them before remembering that he had yet to get to that part so he added, "Ok, well not right now. Soon. Soon!" The slacker decided to get back to the story, "Moon festival time. And all the dancing for her sad dad made Viper blossom into the best ribbon dancer in the village. But without fangs , she was too afraid to go to the festival. The great master was on his way to the won ton booth when…a gorilla bandit." Michelangelo said to the students and seemed truly sorry while telling them that she had a bit of fear of being fangless.

"Cower now, old snake. Your town will soon tremble beneath my mighty fist." The intruder shouted at their defender.

"Not if I defeat you now, with the awe-inspiring awesomeness of my poison fang technique!" Papa snake said to his foe: not noticing the increase in this fighter's defense.

"Then bite me, oh fanged one." The opponent taunted to the savior while knowing the spot he was at the leather skinned fighter will think his armor was nothing but fur.

"Shambala!" The great master shouted to signal the start of their fight.

"For his poison fang was invincible!" Michelangelo said to them and they had a facial expression which said, 'we know who's going to win.'

"But how?" The father questioned to the intruder after his attack had failed on the falling fiend.

"My poison-proof armor defies your fabled fangs!" The gorilla said back to the confused man. At the home both mother and child heard the ruckus in the streets below.

"Father!" The soon to be Furious Five member shouted in alarm when she saw her dad in danger.

"Viper? Viper!" The mother called out to her daughter, but it was no use for her child was a gal on a mission.

"Viper had no idea what she would do. But one thing that she, like all children know…" The clown said to them and stalled before finishing with:

"No one beats up on my daddy." The young Viper said to the great ape. What she said is how the four view to their father - especially how the aggressive one feels about the rodent.

"A little snake with pretty ribbons?" The mammal questioned after forgetting about the defender and got up real close to the new comer. "What? Are you gonna dance for me.?" He questioned to her before laughing over what he had just said.

"If it'll make you happy. Let's dance!" She said back to him. In truth she knew full well that he meant it as an insult, but unfortunately she took it as an idea. The lover to the leather skinned member went on about how she used speed and cunning to best him. "I don't need to bite you to fight you." The young one said while doing a move that she will soon use on a white tiger, but added a little wrinkle. "Too bad your fists aren't as fast as your mouth." She said before tying him up in a flash.

'The guys are never going to let me live this down.' The gorilla thought as he was bound with the victor resting on his heels.

"My deceptive dancing defies your poison-proof armor." She informed him even though by now he already knew that much.

"The great master marveled at this little snake with no venom who had learned to dance to make her father smile. And so she had. That night, Viper found Courage, a power far more potent than venom." The youngest of four said to them while putting his mask back on, but as soon as he did he did not like how the rabbits acted after his tale about his…friend.


	26. Chapter 26

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Secrets of the Furious Five:

Confidence

"Looks like the kids really liked your story there, Mikey." Raphael commented with a big smirk on his face.

"What's with your guys' sad faces? Viper's totally awesome." The young one commented since he tells her that every chance he can.

"Yeah. She was so cool, but we're just bunnies." The black robbed one said with a defeated tone since to him they could not do such things - no matter how hard they tried.

"We're not like Viper." A young girl said to the four as she too was feeling blue.

"No. You're not." The brainiac one said to them causing them all to turn to him. "And that's the whole point. Crane wasn't cool at first, either." Donatello said to the children before going with his story. "Twenty years ago, the best students from all of China studied at the famed Lee Da Kung Fu Academy. And the best of the best was May Ling. She was a total knock out. Crane was there too. As the…uh…janitor." The purple protector informed before going into detail of the story:

"Crane!" The ox that ran the school shouted out to the main janitor of the school. "The new student tryouts are next week." The buff mammal informed the cleaner of the school

"Really?" The flyer questioned with his spirit slowly starting to rise after hearing that news, and even envisioned what he would look like with the graduate armor

"Crane longed to be one of the students." The big brain of the four informed them, before continuing with his story.

"So this place needs to be ready." The ox informed - not liking how the janitor's mind often had a tendency to drift from it's objectives.

"But he thought he was too skinny." The book smart brother commented, and knew what it was like to be the under appreciated one.

"Crane, get sweeping." The leader of the school bellowed again, and this time the bird did what he was told.

"The students at the academy had it tough, but Crane had it tougher." Donatello said to them before going on to what the bird did to clean up the school while the students slept before moving onto a discussion.

"Crane! You're amazing." May Ling said to the janitor since she watched all that he had done, and was amazed over what she witnessed.

"Me?" He questioned to her after looking all over the room and saw that it was only the two of them.

"You should try out for the school." She suggested to him with a happy smile on her face.

"No, that's craziness talking. No. No, no, no." He said back to her since he still believed that this school prided itself on brute strength, and he did not have that kind of frame.

"Well, you'll never know unless you try." The cat said back to him before leaving the small room.

"If someone as powerful as May Ling thought so, maybe he should try. So every night after work, Crane trained for the try-outs." The bo-staff handler informed them and informed them all the things he had done in secret, and they did not seem any different than the things Master Splinter made them do. "The day of the try-outs came. All you had to do to get into the school was grab a little red flag. It was simple…simple, but impossible." The turtle said to them even though he knew his brothers were thinking the same thing.

'Impossible except for a turtle.' Orange, Blue, and Red thought since they knew that they all would have their own methods of dealing with that thing.

"Pathetic. Not one of you can do this?" The leader of the school questioned as the new guys were being hauled away on stretchers. Seeing this caused the bird to second guess himself.

"Wait. There is one." The best student of the school said while pointing with her teal green gloves to the most unlikely of creatures.

"Hi, everybody." The flyer said to all that were now staring at him since he was the one she was pointing at.

"Crane?" The tough mammal questioned in confusion to her comment before laughing about it - thinking that she was kidding. "Yeah. With those skinny legs." He added through the laughter causing the new student to become even more out of place.

"My skinny legs. First time that's ever been mentioned ." The bird said as he showed off the limb in question to try to ease his embarrassment.

"Crane, since you're here, why don't you get started cleaning." The ox said as he rhino handed him a broom which he passed to the janitor. As they all went back to laughing about that claim the one that said it walked over to the bird.

"I am so sorry." May Ling informed him in a truly sincere tone in her voice.

"Don't worry about it. It's totally fine." He said back to her with a wave of his wing. The flyer knew that she was only watching out for him, and he could not fault her for that.

"Crane! Get going! There are teeth everywhere." The leader shouted out at the janitor since he was shooting the breeze instead of doing his job.

"It's fine. Really." He said to her before getting to work. "One word came to mind, it would be 'fine'. It's fine." He said in self pity - not watching where he was going until he heard the leader of the school shout:

"Crane! Stop!" This caused the bird to turn about and block three poles that had swung to his face. It was then he realized that he was in the middle of the obstacle course. "Now, step out slowly." The headman of the school instructed since he did not want an accidental death at his school.

"But Crane didn't move." Donatello said to the children and went on to say how he took a step closer to the flag and blocked again. "And then Crane felt something new. Confidence! He felt it from the bottom of his skinny feet to the tip of his beak! Even his hat was full of confidence." He carried on and spoke of how he defied all the equipment and was able to get the flag.

'I couldn't have done it without your support.' The bird thought after grabbing the flag and headed to May Ling.

"So, you guys think you're not cool? You'd be lucky to be not as cool…wait, half as cool as…how uncool Crane was." Donatello said to them, finding it difficult how to end this tale on a good note. Just like the last time there was a sound that the brothers did not like…or at least was used to.


	27. Chapter 27

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids as well as Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Secrets of the Furious Five:

discipline

The sound was that of their brother's stomach growling. "OK. All this training is making me hungry. Let's break for lunch." The one in orange said to them and was heading out to the cafeteria of the building until…

"Hold it, Mikey. We haven't told them all of the secrets of this Martial Art." The field leader pointed out with a raised hand to stop the party animal.

"I will have you know bro, that we have." The chucker countered, but was denied again.

"Actually bro, we've only covered three not five." Donatello pointed out causing the eager member to count on his finger, and when he saw that he stopped on one hand he realized that they were right.

"I got this." The angered one said before cracking his knuckles as a show of 'you talk - I punch' before starting up the story. "It all started years ago at the Bau Gu orphanage." The angered one started to say before starting his tale.

"Children." A motherly tone said to the kids of the orphanage.

"Every month, the children of Bau Gu were given a chance to find a family." The second oldest commented so casually as if it was nothing knew to hear. "It was a happy time…I guess." The angered one commented with a shrug since he was raised by a great man from the get-go. "At least that's what the nanny wanted the parents to think even though they had a power house of a monster living with them." He added with a look of excitement on his face.

'If it's so deadly then why is he smiling.' One of the bunnies thought as they listened to him explaining how the caretaker tried to use a butterfly net to catch the beast.

"All their screaming was because the monster of that orphanage was only Tigress." The one in red commented in a casual tone. "Only reason those poosers were scared of her was because of her fangs and claws that could tear through anything - so what. I say she's better than those weakling ducks and rabbits…no offence, at least she could actually fight." He added to his earlier comment.

'A born fighter thinking about fighting a power house: now it makes sense.' One of the bunnies thought before listening to the rest of the tale. It was at this time the turtle became a bit more serious.

"Poor Tigress had no idea how strong she was." The warrior in red said before telling them what the caretaker said to an elder.

"Nobody will come here to adopt a child because they're afraid of her." The motherly figure said to the elder not knowing that the creature in question was peeping through the little hole in her door and listened to the whole thing. "She's a monster. A monster." The female added not knowing how much she was hurting this…monster.

'So, that's what she thinks of me.' The young tiger thought before journeying to her bed.

"This orphanage needed help, even though that if I were at the orphanage there wouldn't be a problem, after all I love a good scrap." Raphael said to the children, but after feeling a glare from Splinter junior the angry one went back on the subject.

"Tigress?" The elder stated to the young one in the feedle position in the far corner of the room. "I am Shifu. I am…" The fighter said to her in a calm tone but the young one in question cut him to the quick.

"Afraid?" She questioned with an edge in her tone which was not there after her release and said to two children, "I just wanna play."

"No." The red panda said to her after entering her stone room and slammed the door behind him.

"Well, you should be." The tiger warned to him before adding, "I am Tigress. Tigress the monster!" It was then she heard herself and added one last thing - this time with more sorrow, "A monster no one wants." He saw this sort of self loathing and decided to help her with that.

"You are not a monster." The small mammal said to her in collected tone to get her attention and pulled out some wooden tiles from his robe. "You are a little girl." He added causing her to turn and saw that he was placing wooden dominos on the ground. "Let us play?" He offered to the cat while offering one of his tiles to her.

'Okay.' She thought as she went for the offered item, but it shattered in her paw.

"You must learn to control your strength." The elder informed her after catching a blown apart piece and showed it to her.

"Their training started, and she was determined to do as he said." The sai carrier informed before going back to the story.

"This game requires discipline, precision, a still hand and a steady heart." Shifu said to his latest student who punched a hole in the closest wall, scaring the eavesdroppers, but the teacher was unaffected. "Focus. Again." The teacher instructed - not bothered by what he just saw.

"Whiskers tried her best, but she still couldn't control her temper. Personally I don't see the problem with that." The angered acolyte informed while telling them of the various domino tricks that Shifu used and that Tigress tried to mirror. "After a few months she finally learned how to control that sweet rage trait." Raphael said to them and spoke of her final domino stunt which ended in the form of a yin/yang.

'So it all worked out after all.' One of the rabbits thoughts with happiness as he spoke of how the Bau Gu orphanage was the happiest place in China again, but the thought ended when he continued with…

"But Tigress still had one more challenge to meet: will she finally find a family…" He said and paused to explain how a great many others had been taken - except for her. "No. Those pinhead parents still feared the cat. So after all that hard work those adults back then still saw her as a monster…all but one I should say." He said to them while showing his anger toward the civilians but lighted up at the end.

"Shifu." Tigress shouted with joy at the mammal before her.

"Come. Let us go home." He said to her and with that the two of them headed to the Jade Palace - Tigress' true home.


	28. Chapter 28

Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids along with Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Secrets of the Furious Five:

compassion

Raphael's tale over Tigress had ended and it in fact caused the loner of the brothers to become slightly emotional. All of the bunnies knew better than to say anything…all but the one in the black outfit. "Look at the big, strong turtle. I think he's blushing." The young rabbit called him out.

"I am not." The turtle in question countered feeling like his old self.

"I think he's actually turning red." The one in black continued on; not knowing that he was dealing with the ticked mode of this hero. In an instant one of the warrior's sais flew from his hand to right in between the little one's feet. "Maybe not." He continued out of fear before the owner reclaimed his weapon and walked away.

'I better cheer these kids up.' The child of the four thought and decided to speak of the last of the five. "I guess it's easier to laugh at someone than to have someone laugh at you, right?" The slacker stated and questioned to them. "Let me tell you about Monkey." He added and started the tale, "Three words: B-A-D, bad. I guess that's one word, three letters. But not only bad as in 'awesome', no. Monkey was also bad as in, well, not very good.

'This is going to be good.' The simian thought as he placed several banana peels on the ground - right behind people, and when the deed was done he fled to a roof. "Hey, over here." He called out causing everyone to turn and slip on the banana peels.

"Jerk!" Two of the victims called out to the obvious suspect: the one that was laughing at them.

"The villagers had had enough. They came up with a plan." The young ninja explained before speaking of how several of them gathered around the mischief maker who was casually eating bananas.

"Leave." Five of them called out while pointing to the exit.

"Okay, it wasn't a great plan." The orange acolyte admitted while explaining the answer was a peel being tossed to the pig man's snout. "So instead of asking Monkey to leave, they decided they would make him leave." Michelangelo said and told them of the ox-like man walking over to the building the future Furious Five member was napping.

'This might be a challenge.' The fool thought as he saw and evaded a mace, and with sufficient speed he made his move. Once he was on the ground and the ox was about to strike Monkey revealed that he swiped the hired thug's belt causing him to run away in embarrassment…after getting belt slapped in the butt.

"No matter who the villagers sent…" Mikey explained to them as he spoke of the: three rhino warriors, "…they were no match for Monkey." He added as he explained that the scoundrel pulled the same stunt again. "Monkey could, quite literally, beat the pants off anybody." He informed while speaking of the three wolf archers, alligator, and rhino wrestler. "Well, ALMOST anyone." The turtle stated before introducing Oogway.

"Monkey, you must leave." The elder turtle said to the prankster on the roof of the building.

"Sure, if you beat me. I will go. If you don't, then it is you who must leave. Without your pants." The simian said back after leaping from the building to the ground.

"But we turtles don't wear pants." Michelangelo explained to them and pointed for good measure before going back to the tale.

"Well, we shall see." The Galapagos turtle said back with a mellow tone. The future fighter for peace did not like that tone and leapt up to grab a piece of bamboo and use it as a club. To no avail as Oogway disarmed him with ease.

"What are you going to do now?" Monkey questioned as he tossed several banana peels at his opponents feet, and seemed pretty confident over what he had done. The wise one purposefully stepped on one peel and lurched forward. Monkey saw this as his chance and attacked, but was blocked by his opponent. The prankster tried an air punch but his opponent recalled his neck causing the mammal to stumble on his own trap.

'I can't let that happen.' Oogway thought as he saw the fighter about to be struck by a wooden pillar that he knocked loose. With unheard of speed…for his species was able to save the fool and stopped a safe distance away.

"You saved me. Why?" Monkey questioned to the opponent after seeing the fallen pillar and saw that he was not underneath it.

"Monkey, you have shown me great skills, but I also sense in you great pain." The wise one said causing the fool to think back to his younger days when he was happily showing off a new outfit until he slipped on a peel and lost his pants.

"You win. I will leave." The simian said as he remembered the tears of that event and decided to leave before anyone saw him cry. He stood and was heading for the door until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Stay. Use your skills for good, young warrior." Oogway offered to him and added, "Find the one thing that you were denied so long ago." This confused the creature, and he asked aloud.

"My pants?" The question amused the master, but went back on topic.

"Compassion." Oogway answered back and Monkey liked the sound of that, and even bowed in respect of this powerful man.

"And so, Monkey learned how to treat others the way he wanted to be treated. And now he was indeed good, really good. But bad too, as in bad-tactically good!" Michelangelo said as he spoke of helping an elderly rabbit down the stairs and defending a goose who was being assaulted by a warthog.

'Let's hope they've learned something.' Leonardo thought as he looked past the energetic children and focused on their latest master walking over toward them.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey, easy! Easy!" The final speaker said concentrating on the bunnies and not on the little one walking right at them. "Shifu!" He shouted in alarm when he finally saw his latest master.

"Not so easy, is it?" Their teacher questioned the four - believing that all four of them have failed.

"Yeah…I guess it is." The brainiac commented before hearing what his master had to say.

"You see, teaching kung fu is an art that takes years to master." He stated smugly before coming up with a follow comment, "Do not be disappointed if you failed." He then decided to prove his theory with a little help from a nearby child. "Tell me, what do you know about kung fu?" He questioned to the young rabbit.

"It's about fighting." The one in black answered for the nervous female before striking a fighting pose. This aggravated Shifu causing him to glance at the one responsible - Raphael who merely shrugged as if saying, 'what's wrong with that.' "But it's also about having patience." The black robbed one added after seeing that his story tellers were on the spot.

"And courage." Another added while getting close to the master's left side.

"And discipline." Another commented after the second.

"And compassion." One in blue stated to the master.

"It's about…confidence." The shy one said to him while not looking at him in the eye. Shifu heard this and was highly impressed that the turtles taught the five main disciplines of this art so well.

"You…carry on, Master Leonardo, Master Donatello, Master Michelangelo, and Master Raphael. I'm going to meditate." The red panda congratulated/stated and walked off.

"All right, good job. Not bad for your first day of training." Leonardo congratulated the young ones before him with a clap of the hands.

"Wait, Leonardo, what about you guys?" The shy one questioned a question that all of them were wondering about ever since the beginning of this whole thing.

"Us?" The smart one questioned in awe at what he was hearing.

"Yeah. Tell us how your first day was." The one in blue/gold questioned and the others followed with a parade of, 'Please, tell us', and against their better judgment the four of them did what they asked…sort of.

"Intense." Leonardo commented as he recalled his slicing sessions with Mantis.

"Enlightening." Donatello said to them while thinking of his kanji lessons with Crane.

"Fun." Raphael told them as he was thinking of all the various battles the two of them had on a one on one basis.

"It was totally awesome." Michelangelo informed the young ones as he was recalling all the times he got pounded by equipment or the Five, weather accident or purpose, but decided to fudge his experience.

"Cool." They said in awe before they all sat down for a meal.


	29. Chapter 29

Teenage Muant Ninja Turtles (2003) is from Fox Kids along with Eastman and Laird

Kung Fu Panda is from Dreamworks

Holiday Special

"This is great our first Winter Feast in this world." Leonardo said to his brothers as he and the others were taking out boxes containing some decorations that they have created.

"No kidding. I can't wait to try some of the dance steps that I've seen." Michelangelo told them with a laugh as he too made his way to the base of the stairs. As the sons were getting everything out their father was coming to grips with something deeper.

'This is good.' Dream Splinter thought with a sigh as he was dreaming just a peaceful tea moment with his sons until the dream was shattered.

"Is that - Tai Lung?" Dream Donatello questioned as he readied his bo-staff.

"Impossible. Wuxi Finger hold should have did him in." Dream Leonardo countered as he got ready for battle.

"Anyone, but me realize who's armor he's sporting." Dream Raphael questioned to his brothers. It was then that they saw it as well - Utrom Shredder's armor: complete with growing tech.

"No." Splinter called out as he watched his sons were about to suffer the same fate as his prime sons. The moment was stopped when a black/orange paw grabbed his wrist and squeezed; the cat's free hand caught the falling turtles.

"Thanks Whiskers, I owe you one." Dream Red said to his…friend before he and his brothers grew as big as Shredder.

"Take him down, team." Dream field leader said and after a nine way assault the evil image was gone, and before another word could be said the Furious Five and the Ninja Turtles were gone. The dream made the elderly rat nervous about something, and his anxiety was felt by his sons.

"Was that Master Splinter?" The brainy one questioned with worry before he and the others rushed over with Raphael plowing through the wooden door.

"Where's the thug? Where's the thug?" The one in red questioned as he scanned the room and only saw his father in bed. The elder rat saw all four of his sons in his bedroom: each of them were looking around for any danger, and he did not wish to tell them of his dream of a man wearing THAT armor.

"It is nothing, my sons, just a humiliating dream." He lied to them since he knew they would be worried if this world had him in it. They took his answer as his real answer and walked off. "You will have to build me a new door." He said to the fleeing teens.

"I don't believe it! They're here on top." Michelangelo shouted with great joy as he saw on the top of the pile five specific things. "These are the sun lanterns we made a little after we got here." The slacker explained before picking his up, and looked at it.

"The reason it is on top, my son is because I decided to organize our belongings while you four were training. I will enjoy this Winter Festival, not only because it will be our first, but it will be our first as a family." The rat said to the others and they were all touched by what he said.

"The decorations." The oldest said to them since he liked how much effort the citizens put into their self made decorations.

"There is the tea." Donatello stated since they have been saving some Jasmine tea for a while now, and the big brained brother knew that it was aged just right: by now.

"The games aren't have bad. Especially our version." The second oldest stated with a smirk since he liked how they put a ninja twist on this valley's traditions.

"Not to mention the dancing. Right father?" Michelangelo said after placing his lantern on the counter, grabbed his father and spun about once before letting go. "The rice balls." He said and began to wolf down the plate full before him.

"Morning, Dragon Warriors." A voice said to them causing three of them to bow in respect to their latest teacher while the fourth was stunned to hear that voice.

"I was just practicing my…empty belly defense." The glutton covered up when he finally swallowed and turned to face his latest master.

"Hamato Splinter, may I borrow your sons for a moment." Shifu questioned in a gentle tone since most of his anger was released after the battle.

"Of course. They are your students, Master Shifu." The rat answered back with a bow of his own and went back to the decoration boxes. The kung fu expert bowed back and decided to carry on with his message.

"Turtles, I've come to talk to you about the Winter Feast at the Jade Palace." Shifu said after guiding the ninjas to the doorway of the restaurant. "You four will be…" He started to say, but was interrupted by the youngest of them.

"Be coming. The Winter Feast - with the Kung Fu masters from all the provinces." Mikey said out of excitement.

"No, Michelangelo, you and your brothers will not be invited." The red panda answered back after letting the eager student get at least that much out of his system before continuing with, "You will be hosting." This piece of news got all four of their attention, but no one more than Leonardo who thought of this as a great honor.

"Us? Hosting? Winter Festival?" The one in orange commented before almost fainting because of the news, but thanks to his brothers catching him the teenage only lost his balance.

"Wonderful news is it not? As the Dragon Warriors this is one of your critical duties." The small mammal explained to the inter-dimensional warriors.

"Wow. Thank you, Shifu." Leonardo said before he and his brothers grabbed their gear from the wall beside them, since it Winter now they could not deal with cold too well, and they followed after him.

"Turtles, this is a big opportunity for you. You will be around other Kung Fu masters." Shifu said to them on his way out while Splinter was getting the restaurant ready, but using his keen hearing kept listening to the conversation.

"The Winter Feast is legendary. I bet you got the best, biggest sun lanterns, and dancing." The child said as he was getting excited over what snake themed items did they have.

"Mi-." Shifu was about to speak, but was stopped by the field leader.

"Michelangelo, the Winter Feast is perfection. Always elegant. Always formal." Leonardo said since he had made it his mission to learn everything of kung fu, not just fan-boy based rumors, but even things off of the battlefield: such as this feast.

'Great, a boring party. Hanging out with a bunch of old dudes.' Raphael thought out of annoyance, but didn't say anything since he knew his bros were not going to agree with him.

"Awesome. Awesome. I'm all about elegant. Fancy stuff and fine dinning." The chucker stated happily to the others while patting his belly.

"You have a piece of rice cake on your mask." Shifu said to the clown of the four before resuming his way to the other doorway. As the turtle began to eat the hidden food item the red panda continued on what the swords-turtle started. "What I, and Leonardo, is getting at is that dancing and sun lanterns: those are common traditions." Not wanting to seem out of place the fan-boy decided to speak.

"So common. I mean dancing? Sun lanterns?" Michelangelo questioned and even blew a raspberry about the last item. By now the rodent was checking on the tables, and at the same time he was listening and was proud of that fact, but he was still haunted by that dream of Shredder. "Father, we're hosting the Winter Feast! Wahoo!" The child of the group shouted with great excitement.

"That is wonderful news, Michelangelo, and I am certain that you and the others will treat it with the seriousness that it requires." The pet of a guardian said back with a serious tone before going back to see if all the tables were still wobble free.

"Dragon Warriors." A villager called out as the four were just outside their little tea shop. "Please come quickly. There are bandits at the bridge." The pig said to them after getting closer to them.

"Don't worry. We're on it." The oldest said to the worried man before they each took out their weapons, which they now wore outside of their winter outfits. "Good-bye, Master Splinter, and thanks again Shifu." He said to his two masters before running off to the fight.

"Farewell, Hamato Splinter." Shifu said before leaving, and received a simple head nod from the rat before he went about his business. The four got to the spot with no difficulty and the first thing they did was each take down one warthog thug.

"Hey, guys, you excited about the Winter Feast?" Leonardo questioned before seeing Mantis take down one of the bandits in the blink of an eye.

"Guess what? Master Shifu told us that we will be joining you this evening." Donatello informed them while baseball swinging a snowball back at the creep who threw it.

"The feast is intense." Crane informed his similar chum after sweeping two bandits feet before landing behind them. "All the masters at one table." He added before going back into the fray.

"One perfect feast." Viper added while poking one of their opponents with a swift tail move, and went to the next one.

"It's an honor to be invited." The insect said after kicking another thug away.

"Actually, my bros and I aren't invited - we're hosting." Michelangelo stated after doing the splits to avoid the thug Mantis kicked, missed his chance to chin a hog on his way up due to Raphael shoulder tackling him, but he did grab one of them by his tusk. After he did that the orange themed warrior saw that the five and the bandits stopped moving.

"What?" They questioned as a group. Each wondering if they heard the excited one correctly.

"Wouldn't be my choice." The hog being held up said before getting smacked by the ninja's nunchuck.

"What?" The party animal questioned to the rest of them: wondering what was with the staring.

"The feast at the palace is…" Monkey was about to say but had to deal with one of the bandits coming up from behind.

"Elegant." Viper stated before tail swiping the same man.

"Very sophisticated event." Mantis said before chining the same thug to the turtles. As soon as he was standing before them Raphael wasted no time to punch the pig right in the kisser causing him to fall to his back.

"Why does everyone think we can't do sophisticated?" Michelangelo questioned and was going to simply pop his neck with a twist of the butt, but instead farted in the bandits face. "Sorry." He called out after standing up and saw that he was out cold.

"Not all of you…exactly. I know Leonardo and Donatello could, but you and Raphael…I have no idea." Crane said to them as they were all still looking at the four in an odd fashion.

"It's just that we think, despite there being four of you, you guys could use a little help." The feline commented in an honest tone. Naturally the one in red took her offer the wrong way.

"Look lady, I hear you but me and my bros have saved the world a few times, so how hard can a boring party be." Raphael stated before pummeling the last one standing before he and the others journeyed to the palace.

"There are eighteen gestures you must memorize for your right hand, and nineteen for the left." Shifu said to them as they were walking inside the palace, which seemed more crowded than the first time they saw it.

"Eighteen and nineteen - simple enough." Leonardo said as he was already reading the scroll that Shifu gave him, as was Donatello, but orange was still confused and red simply didn't care.

"This is Feng - palace artist. He will do your official portrait." The master said after gesturing to a pig with a tripod and canvas. Within a couple of seconds he handed the turtles the first of many pictures.

"We need a do over. I think I was blinking." Michelangelo stated as he, and the others were looking at the first attempt: Leonardo/Donatello peeking over the hand gesture scroll, Michelangelo a strange face, and Raphael a ticked face.

"Let me fix that." The angered avenger said before taking the portrait and tossing it over his shoulder. "Fixed." He explained to them before listening to the next thing Shifu wanted from them.

"This is where you will seat all of the Kung Fu masters." The red panda said as he gestured to a marble circle with a wooden circle inside of it.

"Our father's going to love this feast. You know he's never been to the palace." Leonardo said to Shifu who stopped abruptly after hearing that sentence.

"I am sorry Leonardo, but there are no guests allowed." Their master said flatly at the four warriors. Each of them did not like what they heard.

"We can't bring our father." The youngest questioned in confusion before adding, "We always spend the Holidays together." He and the others were now feeling conflicted about this whole thing.

"I understand, Michelangelo. I remember the day I departed my family and committed myself entirely to the duties of kung fu. You are the Dragon Warriors now, and therefore this is your duty above all other parts." He said even though that they were raised to believe that friend and family came first - no matter what, but continued to listen to him, "Now, in your quest for perfection these instructions must be executed to the letter. Guard these scrolls containing…" He barraged them with various things and piled said items in each set of arms.

"What?" Michelangelo questioned since he was so overwhelmed by what his master said the only thing he heard clearly was: Golden Ladle.

"Turtles, hire a chef - present them with the golden ladle." Shifu said and gave it to the orange warrior. "Do any of you have any questions?" He asked the four before him.

"No, we can handle this." The smart one said since he and the oldest of them heard every word with little problem.

"Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo don't let me down." He said before walking away.

"Don't worry Master Shifu, I won't let you dooooowwwwnnnnn." The slacker said only to start dropping his things, slipped on a bowl which caused a domino effect. Feng stepped in and painted four of them on the ground.

"Come here you little…" The said wielder said and was about to chase after the artist, but was stopped by the sword swinger.

"Let him be, Raph. We have bigger problems." Leonardo said and directed his brothers outside. As soon as they got outside they all saw a large line of people with food. After a quick race to the one chair at the table the book smart one had one thing to say.

"I really think I should do this." His comment was a response to the fact that the glutton made it to the chair first.

"Don't sweat it, bro. All I have to do is taste and judge." The chucker said to the other in a casual fashion. Since they knew he could eat anything so they knew he could handle this.

"We'll leave you to it, bro." The field leader said before he and the others decided to take care of the other duties.

"Master Michelangelo, we have brought the finest chefs in China. You'll sample the dishes, and make your choice." Zeng said to the turtle who was already licking his lips with joy. "The chef you select will receive - the Golden Ladle." He added with a little help from the holder of the spoon and case. "Let us begin." He offered who received a nod so he continued, "Master Michelangelo I present Chef Whoa-Ha of the hey-long-chong province." As he said that a carrot dish was placed before the bottomless pit.

"Sir, it is a privilege for me and the citizen of my village to be considered…." The rabbit, who was smaller than the table's height began to speak, but the main thing the partier saw was Monkey coming back from a little exercise.

"Hi, Mikey!" The simian called out.

"Hey." The turtle said with a wave of his right hand before anything could be done the turtle watched as a pair of black geese grabbed the hair and dragged him away. "What just happened?" Michelangelo questioned in alarm after seeing the goose/rabbit moment.

"Oh, um, uh, as host, or one of the hosts, of the festival every gesture of yours has meaning. You just gave him the ancient Hun-Sho wave of dismissal." Zeng explained to the young warrior.

"The what? Is that a thing? It didn't even sound like a thing." The party goer said as a way to explain himself.

"He has great dishonor upon himself and his village, and they will be shamed for all of eternity." Zeng explained causing the turtle to picture the geese taking him back home, reconstructing the stone wall to not protect the village, and then leave him to die.

"No. No. I was just waving to monkey. Can't we just get the rabbit back?" Mikey stated and questioned, but the last part caused the goose to laugh for a little bit.

"Oh, you're serious. No. I'll, uh, get the other chefs." The bird said and id just that.

"Wow, this feast is intense, right? And I just found out that Master Splinter can't come." He said to the pig to his left and after a few moments the turtle continued with, "Of course, you're absolutely right. I'll choose my dad, and we'll get to spend Winter Feast together. Brilliant. You are good. Come here you little." Michelangelo said to the pig, as if he spoke of the answer even though he said nothing. "Alright. Gotta get rid of these guys." He declared before chanting in his head, 'Hate the food.' With that he tasted it and despite all of it being the best stuff he has ever had the turtle said the opposite.

"Master Michelangelo, we haven't picked a chef." The holder of the spoon called out after the orange master took said item and ran through the door after shooing away the competition.

'How to cut down these blocks.' Raphael thought as he stood before eight big blocks of nice. He knew what to make - eight powerful dragons, but he just needed to find a way to cut them in a cool style. "Got it." He said to himself as he made his way out of the palace and back home.

"All I have to do is ask to cook at the palace, and everything should work out." The youngest son muttered before walking through the stone entrance.

"My son, what is it?" Splinter questioned to the one turtle in the room. Not saying anything the ninja opened the container that held the item of great importance. "The Golden Ladle, an item of great importance." The rat said as he gazed upon the jewel encrusted spoon. "I am honored to prepare food for the kung fu masters of this land, but may I ask when this feast is." The father figure questioned to the orange Dragon Warrior.

"Tonight." The chucker stated happily.

"Then I'm afraid I cannot. I informed the people of the village that the Hamato Hovel will be open to them - even during Winter Feast." The rodent said back to him while trying not to bring up his nightmare as best as he could.

"Come on, father, I…" Mikey said and stopped due to the red turtle that landed in front of him.

"Yo, Master Splinter, we still bring the Butterfly Swords." Raphael questioned, not even bothered that he but into a conversation.

"In my closet, top shelf." The father answered back. With that information the second oldest leapt to one of the windows, went in, and got what he came for.

'Let's see if I can use these with the power from the Tribunal.' The reckless one thought before leaping away. After he left Michelangelo and Splinter had a conversation of going and not going to the palace, but at the same time the turtle could tell that there was something going on with the rat, and it wasn't the party; in the end he left with four out of five of the lamps.

"How could he say: no?" Mikey questioned after arriving at the palace and began to grumble about the talk with their father figure ending with him saying, "This is just great. Now I have to cook all alone." His comment was heard by his master.

"Michelangelo?" Shifu questioned causing the clothed turtle to turn and face the man that said his name.

"Whoa! Hey! Shifu!" The novice said while putting the spoon container behind his shell out of fear.

"All alone? You do not have a chef yet?" The newest father figure questioned to the teen while noticing four disks in his other hand.

"No, no, of course I have a chef. You kidding? No chef would be a disaster…right." He said back and with nothing else headed for the kitchen area. Once out of view he used his speed factor to drop off each of their lanterns to each of his brothers, but after that he headed to the kitchen. "I gotta get a chef. Whoa!" Michelangelo muttered while entering the room, but tripped on something.

"Pardon me." The source of his trip said with a head bow.

"Bunny!" The chucker shouted in happiness after looking to see what caused him to fall, and was happy over what it was. "Oh awesome. A real chef." He commented while getting back to his feet. "Listen I know we got off on kind of a rocky start. What with me shaming you and your village for all eternity and whatnot, but if you could start dicing those carrots." He started to say and offer but was cut off by the fuzzy one.

"I am not here to dice carrots. I am here to fight you." The brown furred one said to him which confused the turtle. "The only way I can lift my veil of shame is to fight the Dragon Warriors. Surely I will die, but it will restore my honor." The rabbit explained with a bow before pulling out a small wooden spoon and charged at the ninja.

"I don't wanna fight you. Listen, bunny, I get this whole honor thing, but this isn't kung fu; heck it's not even ninja style." Mikey said to the man poking him with a spoon repeatedly. "You're biting me." He commented as the man started to bite the turtle's boot and tried other spots. "Look, bunny, I've got enough on my plate with cooking for this thing and my dad. What was wrong with him today anyway….maybe it is because of the holidays." He said while trying to reason with the energetic hairball.

"Sometime they love us too much, but it is not my place to say. It is my place to die." The rabbit said and resumed his…attack.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me." Mikey said before lifting up his opponent, placed him in a flour pot, and put an extra bag of flour on top of the covered hole. 'That's one thing out of the way.' He thought before hearing a pair of voices to his left.

"Mikey, the food is not made?" Monkey questioned to the orange warrior. He was about to ask about the table, but knew that the eldest of the four had that honor.

"We've all had our fittings." The bird beside him informed before adding, "Are you ready?" That three word question made the host a bit nervous.

"I'm on it." He shouted out and started to get to work on their food and fitting. As he did that Raphael stood before eight chunks of ice, but now armed with Butterfly Swords.

"Let's see if I still got it." He said and activated his Tribunal markings before hacking away. As he did that Tigress, who was now in her formal outfit saw what he was doing, and was amazed that he was doing this so flawlessly, but was curious of the first four.

"This is good, Raph, but those aren't you and your brothers." She informed him after he had taken a moment to view his work. The turtle knew that much but decided to explain something to her.

"Brilliant deduction, they aren't. These are the Ninja Tribunal - the ones that taught to go dragon." He explained to her before adding their names, "From left to right: Hisomi-Shisho: ninjitsu master of stealth, Chikara-Shisho: ninjitsu master of strength, Kon-Shisho: ninjitsu master of spirit, and Juto-Shisho ninjitsu master of weapons." The second name discouraged her for some reason.

"Chikara's a girl name." She found herself saying aloud which was heard by the man beside her.

"Don't be jealous, Whiskers, she's already spoken for." He informed her causing the big cat to turn her gaze to him.

"I am not jealous." She countered, but only saw him sport that smarkalack grin of his, and as soon as she saw that the black/orange warrior left the room. Leonardo was making sure that all the dishes, and jars were still present and accounted for.

"Whoa, easy with the jar. We don't want anything to break." The blue warrior said as he cut a jug that one of the geese was about to drop, but thanks to his fast hands - it didn't.

'The tailor did an amazing job.' Donatello thought as he was giving the outfit he waited on a test run and liked how it felt.

"Donatello, the vocalist of the band quit." Crane informed the one in a purple cape. Said big brain heard this and then heard one member of the band speak.

"I've been waiting for this moment my whole life." The band member said before singing off key. The New Yorker heard it and gently closed the bird's beak shut, and informed the Furious Five member of a new plan.

"Let's go instrumental." He said and received a nod from his long neck friend. Shifu was stunned about the now eight great dragons standing over him.

"This is incredible." The red panda said in pure awe at the sight of the ice sculptures. As Splinter was using his skill to serve the public on his own the angered rabbit had finally gotten out of his clay prison.

"Ow!" Mikey shouted after getting hit in the back of the head with a spoon and tried to counter with a wooden mallet. He chased the fleeing hare all the way to the tailor's office who was unfazed of having a horn from the ceremonial hat be smashed off.

'The last turtle.' He thought as he did his measurements. While that was going on Raphael turned his attention to the outfit he waited for that was lying out of harms way.

"I can't believe I have to wear this monkey suit." He said in anger after walking over and picking it up. Back at the Hovel Splinter was still thinking of that dream and was wondering who, in this world would dare dawn on that armor. A customer tried to say something, but a cold look from the rat caused the rabbit to say,

"I can wait." By now Raphael had put on the white and red outfit, and was surprised of how good it felt. He was grateful that the seamstress put in holes for his sais which he was more than happy to arm.

"Thanks for all of your help, everyone." Leonardo said to the fellow workers who had counted up the table setting equipment and was happy to see that everything was there, but his focus was shifted when he saw smoke.

"That's coming from the kitchen." Donatello said as he saw the smoke as well.

"What is that idiot doing now?" Raphael called out when he saw the smoke, and at that time he noticed that purple and blue were rushing past him. "Catch bros." He called out before tossing a few pieces of ice to the two of them and carried a couple himself.

"Must get this food ready. Must get this food ready." Mikey chanted to himself while stirring up some broth; not noticing the fire behind him. He didn't even notice his brothers help deal with the fire with chucks of ice. The artist did, and was able to finish before moving away from the cooling blaze.

"This is superb counting skill, Leonardo." Shifu congratulated once the turtle in question came back from cooling the fire down to scorched remains.

"Thank you, Master Shifu." The swords-turtle countered with a bow. "But before I can start setting things up I need a plan." The field leader stated and inscrolled a blank paper scroll so that he could come up with a plan while feeling bad as he glanced at his own lantern. In the kitchen Michelangelo had seen that he almost burned down the palace and dealing with getting measured along with thinking of the discussion with Master Splinter he had to lay his head down for a bit.

"This is a total disaster. Now I'm going to disappoint everyone: my father, the Furious Five, my bros…Shifu." Mikey said in defeat. The speedy turtle knew that his brothers were managing with their tasks, but it meant nothing if they didn't have any grub.

"And me. I'm not dead yet." The vengeful bunny commented to the hero since he was still on that kick.

"What kind of a Dragon Warrior am I if I can't help pull off a simple dinner." Dragon Warrior orange commented since he knew that if this task was left to the other three it would be done already.

"Guess kung fu can't solve everything." The man said to the ninja. At first the hero was surprised that he spoke of something other than suicide, and then an idea hit him.

"That's it! Bunny, you're brilliant." He said as he picked up the citizen, gave him a friendly shake, set him back on the chair, and headed for the door. "Bros! Mantis! Crane! Viper!" The turtle shouted and added the other two which all heard the cry, and headed in that direction. "This might be our greatest challenge ever." The orange one said to the other eight, which as soon as he said that his brothers unsheathed their weapons and began to look around.

"Bandits?" Monkey questioned with clenching fists.

"Raiders?" Viper asked with eagerness in her tone.

"No. Place settings." He answered back with the others answering with groans. Raphael however gave his slacker of a brother a Gibb's slap before heading to where to table was.

"All in all I think I should direct." The blue swords-turtle stated since he wanted to give his first idea a shot.

"You want that job. You got it." He answered back, and with that the team got the extra equipment that they needed and met in the dining room. Before starting off the four set their lamps at a safe spot, and once that was done Leonardo spoke:

"Tigress, Raph coulomb leap." The blue one stated and they did, but at the same time the two added a crisscross pattern before approaching two coulombs. "Mikey, Viper: shuriken throwing stars to the ceiling." He added and saw that the wires on the lamps the tiger and turtle threw into the air caught onto the stars with ease.

'Not too shabby…for an overgrown alley cat and a leather belt with attitude.' Raphael thought as their light was hanging up in the air without a problem.

"Mantis - try a pinwheel move." The leader offered after grabbing a pick stack of plates, walked over to the bug, and dropped them. The insect heard the offer and did so causing the others to be in awe at the fact that the plates stopped at the edge and did not fall.

'I still got it.' Mantis thought as he surveyed his work.

"As for you." The eldest said to the assassin behind him. "I heard that you want Michelangelo to honor your death, but before he or the rest of us can do that you're going to help me in the kitchen. Let's go." He commented but before he left the warrior added. "Guys, handle it yourself. I'll be right back." They nodded and he was off.

'Can't you let me die.' The bunny thought after the swords turtle pulled him out of a bubbling broth by the ears.

"Seriously wished we knew about these guys when we had the get together back at the lair." Raphael whispered to the book work as he watched Crane bend the air for a brief moment and Monkey kick a placemat under each plate.

'Almost done with the carrots.' The wisest son thought as he used his katana on a cutting board to dice carrots, but stopped when he saw the bunny lying before him - awaiting the blow. "Go, wash the dishes." He ordered and pointed to a lone wash tube with dishes all around it. At the table Monkey and Mantis separated the chopsticks evenly for each spot.

'Must be a way. Must be a way.' The bunny thought and pulled out a knife, half the size of Leo's katanna, so the bunny tossed it in the air and waited for the blow.

"Not gonna happen." The eldest son said before tossing a cutting board which caught the sword with ease. The action angered the suicidal bunny, but right now the blue acolyte had other concerns.

"Time for us to get to work." Raph said to the others before setting off to move his sculptures to the room, and the others brought in the food. With a little help from the avatars of the three turtles they were able to place the ice statues in their proper place. The food was a lot easier to manage.

"32 place settings. 44 chopsticks each. We did it! We actually did it!" Michelangelo shouted in praise to their accomplishment.

"Every detail just right. Right down to the ground jasmine." Crane pointed out and gazed at the item in question.

"Ground jasmine. It was supposed to be flaked." Donatello explained to the others, and was about to fix it, but surprisingly it was the youngest that decided to have that honor.

"I'll get new. I'll be right back." The one in orange said before racing off to the main entrance/exit of the palace.

"Hurry, the masters are arriving." Viper informed her good friend as he headed for the door. Thanks to his speed the teen was able to put his Winter outfit on quite quickly, and was out the door.

"I promised Master Shifu that it would be perfeeeaaaaaahhhhhh." The turtle explained but missed the first step and tumbled all the way down. After the series of stairs the ninja landed at the base of the stairs with the container still whole.

"Happy feast." The sheep that had given him the right kind of jasmine. He nodded as a response. After leaving the small building the turtle started to look around and smiled at the sight of the lights and laughter around him.

'This is how a holiday is supposed to be.' Michelangelo thought before gazing up at the lonely toned palace. The one thing that he did not know was that his brothers felt the same as they hid their lanterns in a special pockets of the cape.

"Beautiful. Elegant. Perfect." Shifu said once the party had began and everyone sat down at the round table.

"And boring." Raphael muttered under his voice before being jabbed in the ribs by the person to his right who added a shush to seal the deal.

"I'm very proud of all of you." The red panda said to the four warriors who didn't seem to hear him all that well. "All 29 kung fu schools and all their masters. Excellent. Excellent." The master continued to admire the white party.

'I guess we do what they are doing.' The twenty nine masters thought as seven of them spun their chopsticks in their fingers, seven of them picked their teeth with their sticks, and the last 15 were tapping their sticks on their plates.

"Turtles!" Shifu shouted to the four of them causing Leo, Don, and Mikey to toss their chop sticks in alarm, but seven others remained with their eating tools. "Dragon Warriors would you honor us by reciting the opening creed of the masters." He said with a calm tone, but the four were just looking at their individual lanterns with sorrow.

'They wouldn't abandon their father.' The four thought as they looked at a different turtle - their inter-dimensional brothers, and knew that they would not do what they are currently doing.

"Leonardo? Michelangelo? Donatello? Raphael?" Shifu questioned when none of them acted right away.

"We can't Master Shifu." The leader of the team said with an honest tone, but the small mammal wasn't quite listening.

"I thought you four may forget the words. So, I took the liberty of writing them on your napkins." He informed the ninjas; feeling pretty confident over what he had done.

"That aint it." The second oldest said as he stood up which the other three as well. Followed by everyone else since they thought they were supposed to.

"Uh…you guys don't have to…never mind." Donatello tried to speak but stopped since the 29 masters were already on their feet. "I guess we should say what we all have been thinking all this time." The smart one said since he knew that one of them had to say something.

"The creed to the masters is just amazing. Like the coolest creed ever, and you masters - how cool are you? I don't even have to tell you." Michelangelo said to the group for his brothers before continuing with, "Master Rhino: forget about it. Your more awesomely skilled and…you know…more wrinkly than I ever dreamed you'd be." It was then the angered one spoke:

"To bad your nephew has ruined your rep for being blood to you." The tough one in question heard him and tried to look away.

'So, these four know of the black sheep of my family.' He thought before listening to the rest these green ones had to say.

"Master Sheep - fluffy and incredible, and um…and the Five it's just…" Michelangelo said and had no idea where he was going with this, but continued with, "It's such an honor to be with you guys. My heroes." The three others heard the last part, but refrained from saying anything about their human themed world; instead the ticked one decided to get to the point.

"What my knuckle head of a brother is trying to say is that me and my bros mainly hang with our old pals and have a blast." He said to them with the oldest of the four adding his own two cents.

"Trimming a tree, hanging decorations, preparing a meal for us five and our extended family." The one in blue said to them with a sincere tone.

"The times Sentry threw Casey and Raph into a wall by an arm wrestle." Michelangelo blurted out before clamping his mouth with both hands after realizing what he had just said.

"In short I think it's time for my brothers and I to leave this place and be the sons an aging rodent deserves." Donatello said to them while using his bo-staff to separate red from orange.

"Then if we all agree: let's move." Leo said as he leapt away from the table and headed for the door with sais, staff, and chucks following right behind him. This was a wrinkle that Master Shifu had not anticipated.

"Turtles, get back here." The red panda ordered to the heroes who had already grabbed their paper objects and were heading for the door. As soon as he left the five along with the Masters were reminiscing about the things they once did with their families.

"I used to love cooking with my sisters." Viper admitted to the fellow female fighters beside her.

"The fold dances." Tigress said as she recalled watching such a thing from afar and later became part of it.

"The games. The music." Crane called out to Monkey which caused both to think back to their lives before becoming warriors.

"Whoa. What about our traditions." Shifu questioned to all of them as he heard them speak of their lives before becoming fighters. "Who will recite the creed? Somebody, do something." He questioned and ordered to the group, and it was then the bad vocalist began to sing since he believed that it was his time to shine, but that only gave the small mammal a reason to groan.

'I am certain that my sons are behaving at that gathering.' Splinter thought as he gazed up at the palace before hearing something approaching him.

"Yo, father, thought you could use a hand…" Raph spoke and their field leader finished with :

"Or eight." It was then the rodent saw that all four were standing in the doorway. Without a second to loose all five fighters got to work. As they prepared the meals all that saw the Dragon Warriors entered the Hamato Hovel went in after them and enjoyed the show.

"Table for five?" Viper called out after the New York five came out of their home with three treys one in each hand and one on their head. The chucker heard her voice and smiled at the sight of the slithering seductress.

"Hey, Mikey." The simian said with a wave as he and the others came closer to the warriors.

"Hey." Raphael said in his usual tone and saw that Tigress chose to get a cup of tea from his selection.

"Happy Holiday, Raph." She said to him with a kind smile on her face. Splinter could only smile at the sight of that interaction.

"Thank you, Hamato Splinter." Mantis said as he took one from the father of the four assortment.

"Michelangelo is right he is as big as his action figure." Splinter said to Leonardo since the father knew that the oldest was on good speaking terms with the insect.

"Master Rhino, come sit by me." A civilian spoke as the man in question along with others came into the Hamato Hovel which surprised the four ninjas. As Leonardo was dealing with the vengeful bunny by giving him the jewel encrusted spoon Splinter decided help out his sons.

'Good thing I decided to bring this with us.' The son of Hamato Yoshi thought as he hid himself in the shadows and tied something to two arrows. With swift speed and skill he raced to the stone wall and fired the two arrows that landed on the wall of their home.

"What was that?" Viper said in alarm before looking up and saw the arrows in the wooden wall.

"Just a reflex test from father." Michelangelo answered her calmly as he continued to serve the tea on his head.

"I think she means the things on the arrows." Tigress corrected her friend and pointed to the one above her and Raphael.

"That's a mistletoe. Back where we come from we got a tradition where a guy and girl are under `im they gotta…" Raphael explained to her, but was cut off by a pair of fuzzy lips over his; it was leather to leather for Michelangelo.

"Do that?" Viper questioned with a smile since she saw an awestruck look on the turtle's face. The tougher warrior was looking away with his face becoming as red as his mask.

"I guess that Sentry guy didn't decide to come this year." Crane said to Monkey even though he had no idea what the man looked like.

"Suppose so." The tree climber answered back after taking a sip of Green Tea. As they were enjoying themselves there was one that didn't quite know what to make of the night's events.

"Turtles, why did you ruin something that was perfect. I don't understand." Shifu said as he suddenly found himself standing before the Hamato Hovel where it was bouncing with energy.

"Then the crocodile thief pounced." Rhino told a tale of his glory days to some of his fans.

"Peek-a-boo." Mantis said as he was playing a harmless game of peek-a-boo with a bunny child.

"I'm gonna get you." Tigress said to a piglet in her left arm while feeding a rice ball to the child with her right hand. Her motherly attitude actually made the second oldest smile since he liked both the tough girl side of her and this softer side.

"This is perfect." Shifu said as he saw that the masters, the five and the turtles along with Splinter were all having fun with the citizens of the valley. Just as the red panda was about to leave the slacker Dragon Warrior stopped him.

"There's always one more for the Hamato Hovel." The comic reader said to his latest master. Shifu knew that it was an invitation to come in, but he did not wish to impose.

"No. I really don't want to disturb anyone. You go and enjoy your party." Shifu said to him with a calm tone.

"We can't enjoy it without you." The fourth member of the brothers said to him.

"No, I couldn't. These are your people. This is your family." The master of the Furious Five said to the ninja.

"Well, now you are a part of my family too, Shifu. So, come on." The orange masked man said to him. The man in question took a step back to the doorway and sniffed the air, and liked what he smelled.

"The tea that you serve does smell divine." The white furred warrior admitted to the ninja/tea worker. "Michelangelo, a moment…" Shifu said as he dismissed the three fingered hand on his back before continuing with, "What goes on in you and your brothers heads I really don't always understand, but what goes on in your hearts will never let us down." What he said truly touched the warrior.

"Thank you, Shifu." The nunchuck knucklehead said with a bow before adding, "Now, come inside. Hey, guys. Look who's here." With that everyone saw the latest arrival and greeted him with smiles.

"It is good to see you, Master Shifu." The rat said to him as he offered the master a cup of hot tea.

"It is good to be here, Hamato Splinter." The master said back to the other elder before sitting down at a big table that now held all eleven fighters which Feng painted this image. From left to right: Tigress, Raphael, Crane, Donatello, Splinter, Shifu, Leonardo (Mantis on shoulder) Monkey, Michelangelo, and Viper; the chosen chef stood beside the snake.

"Thanks for comin, Whiskers." The warrior muttered to her since he was still embarrassed that his father did such a thing to him, but his focused went to the five hanging lanterns and the images facing them was that of their inter-dimensional doubles. 'Happy Holiday, bros.' He thought before going back to the food.


End file.
